The Black Crystal Sacrifice
by SerafinaMoon
Summary: First Pegasus sacrificed Yugi to the Shadow realm with the Black Crystal to get Cecilia back, then a strange portal dropped Yugi into some strange dimension where an evil force is taking over ppls minds! What's the Chosen One to do? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

The Black Crystal Sacrifice  
  
A/N- Ok folks, here it is. Now I made up this story and the ideas in it. The only things I don't own would be the characters and anything else from Yu-gi-oh! Unfortunately. Ok, there's the Disclaimer. Now I'm not going to say it again. Well here's my new story- my new start. This is set after the battle against Rebecca Hawkins. Let's begin.  
  
//Yami talking through the mind link//  
  
/Yugi talking through the mind link/  
  
'Someone thinking'  
  
"Someone talking out loud"  
  
(A/N- Author's Note)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi held out to Rebecca Hawkins the hand-painted card he had received from Pegasus for winning the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. "Here, take his card," Yugi said as he handed it to her.  
  
"The Ties of Friendship?" she read off the card's face.  
  
"Yeah, I want you to have it." Yugi blushed again as he had when Rebecca's grandfather had complimented him.  
  
Rebecca took the card, said, "Oh, thank you, Yugi," and squeezed her teddy once again. Then Rebecca's grandfather, Arthur Hawkins, said to Yugi's grandpa, "Speaking of duels, it's been a long time since you and I have dueled, Solomon." After that statement, he let a smile creep up his timeworn, kind, and soft-featured face.  
  
Solomon Mutou did likewise, "Is that a challenge, Arthur?" he said, ready and willing to duel his long time friend.  
  
Then Joey cut in with his two cents worth, "Oh! This I've got to see, Dueling Grandpas!"  
  
Everyone ignored him and Tristan asked worried, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Mr. Mutou? You did just get out of the hospital after all."  
  
"Maybe so," replied the old archeologist, "but I could out duel any of you young turks in a coma!"  
  
Everyone laughed and the gang separated into two groups leaving the arena, "Bye Solomon. You have to give me a call or drop by some time, old friend!" Arthur Hawkins called.  
  
"You too," replied Solomon Mutou as they went down the stairs. On the way down, they saw Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba!" Tea called.  
  
He turned around and said, "Hey guys! How did your duel go?"  
  
"Great, Mokuba," Yugi said to his friend and yet rival's younger brother. "Thanks again for letting us use the arena."  
  
"Just consider it a small thank you for saving my big brother and me."  
  
Yugi chuckled and said, "Your welcome, Mokuba. We need to get going then. See you later."  
  
"Ok. Bye." Mokuba waved at the five retreating backs leaving Kaiba land.  
  
Yugi and company left for home. Yugi was elated; he could finally take Grandpa home and get him some rest and. . .he had shown Rebecca, with the help of her grandfather, about the heart of the cards. Joey and Tristan said goodbye to everybody and headed for their homes. Tea also left after a few more minutes of walking as the trio came to a stop in front of her house. She smiled at the pair and gave them a cheery wave as she closed the door.  
  
They departed from her house and headed for their own that was just a few blocks away. Grandpa was just unlocking the door to the game shop when Yugi first felt it. He felt a sudden, intense flash of pain in his head and the feel of swiftly approaching darkness. He gave an involuntary shudder as a groan escaped his lips. He started to fall forward, but an unbalanced force stopped his momentum, his grandfather.  
  
'Glad Newton's 1st law of motion works like it does, or else I'd be hitting the ground,' Yugi thought straitening up.  
  
"Are you ok, Yugi?" his grandpa asked worried.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine, Grandpa. Don't worry, I just got a sudden headache." Yugi shot him a grin and said, "I just need to go to bed, I guess."  
  
His grandfather gave him a doubtful glance, but opened the door and replied, "Alright," anyways.  
  
Yugi ran up the stairs to his room and lay down on the bed, fingering his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
//Are you sure you're all right, aibou?// Yugi's alter ego, Yami asked.  
  
/I'm fine, Yami./ Yugi stated, but didn't think the ancient spirit, who inhabited his body, believed him.  
  
//Right. Well, if you want to talk, I'm her.//  
  
'So he really doesn't believe me. Actually I can't really hide anything from Yami; he knows me too well.' Yugi thought to himself then decided to reply to Yami. /All right, I'll talk. Just now I felt a sharp pain in my head and what felt like a darkness approaching. Like it was trying to swallow me up or something./  
  
//Hm// Yami said thoughtfully. 'I wonder what this could mean,' he thought to himself, but to Yugi he said, //Well, whatever it is, we will face it together, my little hikari.//  
  
/Right!/ Yugi replied, and then began to get ready for bed. Unfortunately he didn't feel as comfortable as he usually did. He knew that whatever was to come, was aimed at him, not Yami for once, and it was dark and terrible. He lie back down in bed and put the Millennium Puzzle on the nightstand beside his bed. /Goodnight, Yami/ he thought to his partner.  
  
//Goodnight, Yugi// Yami thought back.  
  
Yugi succumbed to sleep only to be pulled down into the depths of the darkest shadows by his dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pegasus looked out at the sky and the stars in all their glory, from the balcony connected to his chambers in his castle. The moonlight shown into his suite and landed atop his bed and draped across the pages of an open book.  
  
"Soon," Pegasus whispered to the stars above, "soon, Cecilia, you'll be mine once again.  
  
He walked back inside and gazed once again at the book he had been studying for the past day or so. He had found a way to bring his love back to him using this book. Only before he could use the spell, he would need the ingredients to make it work.  
  
Cecilia was a pure soul and in order for him to get her back, he needed someone else that happened to have a pure soul, and who else better than Yugi-boy?  
  
'He has the purest soul in this realm or the Shadow Realm as far as I know and I have easy access to him.'  
  
Pegasus knew the Shadow Realm would gladly and greedily accept him as the sacrifice. But before he could be sacrificed he must be separated from his yami and Pegasus could only do that if he had his Millennium Eye back, but Bakura was the new master of it.  
  
Pegasus would have to bribe him some way. 'Oh, well,' he thought, 'I'll worry about that tomorrow when I speak to him in person.' Hearing a light tap on his chamber door, jostled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Come in," he instructed and Kemo complied, opening the door and coming in, closing the door behind him.  
  
He came bearing a leaden box; he held it out for Pegasus to take. Pegasus grabbed at it greedily and snapped, "Good work! You may leave now."  
  
Kemo exited and Pegasus carefully lifted the lid of the box and not only saw, but felt the magic power that was contained inside the object in front of him. Since Pegasus had been defeated in his shadow duel by Yugi and his friends he wanted nothing short of revenge, but not only on Yugi. On all of them. He had made the perfect plan to get back at them all.  
  
Yugi had powerful light magic on his own without Yami; that was how he had assembled the Millennium Puzzle in the first place. Pegasus had known that, but had underestimated that power, leading to his downfall. It was then assured that no ordinary item was going to banish Yugi Mutou to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Only this. . .this object would do it. It could send Yugi there. He had one ingredient, now all he needed was to obtain a few more, like Yugi for example. Pegasus picked up the object in his hands and just felt the dark energy pulsing through it. He got a sudden jolt of delight as he felt Yugi in the far distance. Yugi could feel it's - this object's power just because he was holding it.  
  
He put it back in its proper casing and closed the lid tightly. He smirked and looked up at a picture that he had painted of his long lost love and said, "Don't worry my love, you will be back in my arms soon enough. All I need are a few more items to obtain."  
  
A/N- Well, that's it. What do you think? Better than my other one or what? Please review and tell me what you like or dislike. No flames though. Unless you want to kill Kaiba with me. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks to digigirl-izumi and Sorceress Vanessa for reviewing the first chapter for me. I'm glad you guys (not that I think ur boys) liked it and there will be many more to come. If you liked it so much that you want others to read it- tell everyone. Sorry, hyper moment there anyways hope you enjoy this next chapter. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yugi's dreams that night were filled with the approaching darkness. Yugi saw Bakura taunting Yami, who was in a cage and. . .solid. There was a fierce look of rage in his eyes. Yugi wondered what had made him so mad. Hw certainly would not loose his cool just for being in the cage. Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou were also in another cage beside Yami's. It made Yugi completely confused to see Ryou and Bakura with two separate bodies and to see Yami solid because Yugi had a feeling that Yami was not sharing his body once he saw Bakura and Ryou separated.  
  
Then Yugi was no longer in a cavern-like place, but the dreaded Shadow Realm. Yugi was lying on the ground on his side when out of nowhere a shadow hand appeared, reaching out to grab Yugi. It pulled him into the darkness and. . .Yugi sat bolt upright in bed and found himself in a cold sweat and shaking.  
  
Yami, sensing his distress came out of the puzzle and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you all right, aibou?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Came Yugi's reply from his bed. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
"Ok." Yami looked at the alarm clock and said, "It's time for you to get up and get ready for school anyways."  
  
"Thanks." Yugi got up and began to dress in his usual school uniform. Then he turned around and saw Yami still sitting on the bed, deep in thought. The bright morning sun was shinning through the window and lit up half of Yami's face. The other half was in shadow, which reminded Yugi of their bond. Yugi was the light half while Yami was the dark, yet both looked almost exactly alike. "What's wrong" Yugi asked his darker self.  
  
"I'm just trying to find connections."  
  
"Between what?"  
  
Between what you and I have each been feeling."  
  
Yugi's face suddenly held a confused look. "You never said you were feeling anything, Yami."  
  
"Yes, well, I wasn't really sure what I was feeling until you described what you felt."  
  
"So what do you think it is?" Yugi sat in front of Yami on the bed and it sunk a few inches under his weight.  
  
"It kind of feels like being in the Shadow Realm, but it's also like the power of the Shadow Realm contained inside of something in this realm."  
  
Yugi was puzzled, "How does it feel like that?"  
  
Yami shook his head, "It's too hard to explain."  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, when Yami finally asked, "Are you ready for school?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" exclaimed Yugi then ran into the bathroom.  
  
A little while later Tea came to pick him up and he left for school with his childhood friend. Once they got there and met up with Tristan and Joey.  
  
Yugi started to say, "There's something I want to tell. . ." but right at that moment the bell rang and they all went to their class, so Yugi said, "Tell ya later."  
  
Joey winked at him and they found their seats and sat down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pegasus looked out at his island of Duelist Kingdom and went over the things he had thought of to say to Bakura once he found him. After a few moments of contemplating his meeting he walked back inside his chambers. He sat down on the edge of his bed, which had dark blue sheets, and picked up the leaden box that contained the Black Crystal. He traced his fingers around the edges of the box, then flipped open the lid. The Crystal radiated with a dark aura that swirled through the room and around Pegasus. He picked it up and saw the light reflected off its glassy surface. Like he had the night before, Pegasus felt Yugi-boy through this precious object called the Black Crystal.  
  
He twiddled it in his fingers and thought about the situation. The more he played with the crystal and toyed with Yugi-boy, the more suspicious the boy would be. Pegasus put the Black Crystal back inside its box. Now was not the time for Yugi to be suspicious. He closed the box and put it in his overcoat pocket. Then he left the beautifully decorated room that he called his own and went to the top of the tallest tower in his castle, to wait for the helicopter that was supposed to pick him up and take him to see Bakura  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi sat in class, not really listening to his history teacher, Mrs. Kerri, but instead thinking if he really should tell his friends about what was going on with him. He didn't want them to worry about him especially if it really was not anything at all. Well, he hadn't been paying attention to his teacher until she asked him a question.  
  
(A/N- Ok, I doubt this is the correct procedure when answering a question in Japan, but play along.) Yugi stood up to answer the question only to feel a sharp pain in his forehead and an approaching darkness. He collapsed back into his desk and his head fell forward onto his arm. His vision darkened and he was only dimly aware that everyone was staring at him, his friends were standing up beside their seats, and almost everyone was whispering, "Is he ok?" or "What's wrong with him?"  
  
When he was finally able to see again and the pain had diminished, he stood back up and told everybody he was fine, but saw that his friends and teacher didn't believe him. All their faces held worried expressions. Yugi was glad he knew the answer, so he told them and sat back down.  
  
"Mr. Mutou, if you do that again or feel bad you have my permission and command to go see the nurse."  
  
Yugi nodded and sighed; now he would have to tell his friends what was going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pegasus was just a little but early so he stood by the school where his rented limo had dropped him off; Kemo stood with him ready to signal the limo to come pick them up. (A/N- Kind of sounds like Kaiba, what with the chopper and limo. Selina: That's why it's rented. He never leaves his island. Serafina: Never? Selina: ok, almost never. Serafina: That's better.)  
  
Kemo and Pegasus stood talking quietly by a back corner of the school; they stood just right so they were shielded by some trees so no one could see them. Ryou finally came out with his four friends: Yugi Mutou, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Joey Wheeler. Kemo wanted to jump out of their cover and grab the squirt, but Pegasus held him back, so the scheme he was planning would not be brought into the light. . .yet.  
  
Kemo wondered how they were going to talk to Bakura so he asked, "Then how are we going to talk to the kid?"  
  
Pegasus rolled his eyes and said, "He will come to us. Ryou is not really a part of my plan as you know, but we need Bakura. Bakura will sense my still lingering power and the Black Crystal. He will force Ryou to come over here."  
  
Kemo didn't really understand all this magic stuff, but he nodded anyway, then turned around to watch the five teens. He saw Ryou stop walking and was close enough to hear Yugi ask, "What's wrong, Ryou?" He saw Ryou shake his head and say, "I just remembered something. You guys go ahead. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok, bye," his friends waved as he ran back into the school.  
  
As soon as the four runts had wondered off, Bakura came back out of the school and came right to where they were hiding. "Ah, I thought I sensed something over here," he said as he approached.  
  
"Yes, we were waiting for you," Pegasus told him smugly with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"What were you waiting for me for?" he asked looking slightly appalled and perturbed at the idea that Pegasus would be waiting for him especially.  
  
A/N- Well? Tell me what'cha thought in a review. Yes, I am still excited about this fic, sooo, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Here it is, the third chapter. I hope you like. (It's kinda early in the morning, I just woke up so I don't know what to say.)  
  
Wow! I had more reviews on this story than on any of my other ones for just two chapters! That's so cool! (That's what I was hoping) Thank you so much everybody.  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: I know that at the moment you are not here to read this, but I'm sure that as soon as you come back you'll want to catch up and you'll see it then. Thanks for telling others! I'm glad you like- I'll try.  
  
fishkisser: I'm glad you like. I was able to read part of one of your PPG stories (I was going to start from the bottom of your list and go up) but I didn't get to all of them. I will try to read the rest of your stories. Thanks for putting this story on your fav. list.  
  
Towairaito Zoon: You'll just have to wait and find out! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jibbitessa: I'm so glad you like it! Some of my other stories (or all others) don't really have a plot either, but I worked at it and wrote this one. He is the *more* you wanted. I hope you continue to like and review.  
  
chirusii: Here it is! Glad you like! Thanks!  
  
Bunnychu: I've never really seen Sailor Moon. So Sorry. It's one I made up all by myself. I just made up the Black Crystal myself too. I just thought it sounded cool. I'm sorry to disappoint you.  
  
Ivan Hammet: THANK YOU SO MUCH! That really means A LOT! This is the first story I've had this many reviews on, in just two chapters, so I am very proud of it!  
  
digigirl-izumi: Thanks! Here it is. Talk to ya later. (I might try to call you sometime- if I can find some time out from my busy schedule!)  
  
Jenna Casey: Thank you so much. I will keep going. Yugi has to because just about everybody likes him so they like Yugi and Yami torture.  
  
I want to thank these people for putting me on their fav. author's list!  
  
digigirl-izumi  
  
Hazel  
  
Sorceress Vanessa  
  
Subieko  
  
Kayrie  
  
Jibbitessa  
  
Thank you so much everyone! Now I have just a few announcements. If I have read any of your stories (I haven't gotten to all of them yet) I probably haven't reviewed. I don't know what is up with my computer, but all I can say is- It doesn't like me. *rolls eyes* I can't review anybody, but I will when the problem is fixed. I would put them on here, but let's face it, that's just too many reviews. The next thing is I will probably be taking another Florida trip sometime in the near future. I'm not sure when it's going to be yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I can. (Meaning it could be before OR after I leave and come back.)  
  
Well I think that's everything. Here's the next chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Then his panic disappeared and he looked ready for trouble, "I'm not giving you your eye back if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"Not exactly." Pegasus looked at him with a look full of circumspectness, like he wasn't sure if he could trust Bakura with what he was about to say. "I don't exactly want it back to keep, more like borrow it from you."  
  
Bakura looked at him curiously, "Why?"  
  
"Because I need to combine its power with something else so I can focus it and get my revenge as well as my darling Cecilia back."  
  
"How are you going to accomplish that?!"  
  
"By sacrificing the pure soul of Yugi-boy to the Shadow Realm, but first I need to separate him from his dark half, Yami. I also need your help."  
  
"My help? With what?"  
  
"Why, bringing Yugi-boy and his friends to Duelist Kingdom without them knowing what's going on."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Have you deliver this," Pegasus handed him a ticket that said, 'Congratulations! You have won a free CRUISE!!!' Then it told some useful information, like when, and where, etcetera.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Bakura asked with a smile.  
  
Pegasus smiled back, "Once I sacrifice Yugi, you can do whatever you want to Yami and his friends. Since both Yugi and Yami will be two different people they will both have Millennium Puzzles and since I am giving Yami to you, guess what else that entitles you to."  
  
Bakura's eyes lit up with interest, "Tell me what to do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After they left Ryou, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea stopped at a small ice cream parlor to get some ice cream. Once they all got their ice cream cones. (A/N- I'm not sure if this is important because obviously I haven't gotten that far yet, but Yugi has chocolate [my fav], Tristan- Moose Tracks, Tea- choc & vanilla mix, and Joey- French vanilla. I had thought about giving him Bubble gum, b/c it's pink and that would be funny, but oh, well.) they went and sat on nearby park benches. (A/N- They're in the park obviously.)  
  
Yugi sat down first after getting his ice cream and licked at it while looking up at the sky, thinking of how he was going to tell his friends what was going on. Tea came and sat next to him, watching him as she ate her ice cream. Then Tristan and Joey came over and sat down on Yugi's other side with Yugi and Tea staring at them in disbelief.  
  
"Can you guys really eat that many scoops?" Tea asked in amazement that the seven scoops they had each received were not falling off.  
  
"Tea, this is Joey and Tristan we are talking about. Do you think they can eat that much?"  
  
"Good point. They'll probably beat us too." (A/N- Why do I feel like I'm talking about Scooby Doo and Shaggy?)  
  
They all sat in silence for a few minutes eating their ice cream cones. Once finished, (A/N- Yes, even Tristan and Joey finished theirs in a few minutes. You know how Joey eats! ^_^) Joey asked, "So, Yug, what exactly happened in History this morn'n?"  
  
Yugi frowned and bowed his head before answering. He took so long to say something the others weren't sure he was even going to say anything. When he finally did speak, he said, "I'm not really sure. I felt a sharp pain in my head and. . .this other thing. . ."  
  
Joey, Tea, and Tristan exchanged glances with each other, "What other thing, Yug?"  
  
"Well. . .like some kind of. . .darkness. . .coming for me," he finished with that and waited for them to say something. Tea had gasp, but other than that, they made no other sounds so Yugi said, "I was probably just imagining it. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."  
  
//Lying to your friends, Yugi?//  
  
/Well, I don't want them to worry./  
  
//I doubt they'll believe you.//  
  
"Are you kidding, Yug? The way you blacked out this morn'n proves this is something to worry about. What do you think about it, guys?" Joey asked everybody.  
  
"Well," Yugi said, speaking up despite his better judgment, "Yami thinks it feels like the power of the Shadow Realm contained inside of something in this realm." Everybody just looked at him, blank expressions, except Joey's eyes held a look of fear. Joey didn't like the Shadow Realm. "Ok. I know it sounds crazy, but that what he told me it felt like to him so I am going to agree with him!"  
  
"Woah! Hey! We aren't disagreeing with you, bud. We have dealt with weird stuff like this before, like when you dueled Pegasus in that. . .bubble-dome-thing," Tristan said as he fought to describe the Shadow Realm bubble.  
  
"So what do we do?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know," Yugi replied.  
  
"How about, go home and sleep on it," Tea said smiling and standing up.  
  
The others looked at her then at each other and everybody shrugged and the three boys stood up also. Then they all went home to "sleep on it" as Tea put it. When Yugi got home and picked up the mail, he found something that brightened his day considerably. He had just won a cruise for himself and four friends. He walked inside the game shop and sprinted up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Grandpa! You want to go on a cruise with me?!" Yugi asked opening the door to his grandfather's room excitedly and depositing the rest of the mail on his bed. The only problem was, there was a suitcase, halfway filled with clothes, already on it.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Yugi. I've just been called out of retirement for a MAJOR archeological find at Lake Titicaca, in South America," his grandfather said infasizing the word major.  
  
Yugi pondered a moment over the name of the lake, (A/N- LAKE TITICACA! HA! HA! I love it. Wow! I really did learn stuff in World Geography this yr.) then he let it drop. "Alright," he said thoughtfully, "could I go with some friends of mine?"  
  
"Let me see the information sheet." Yugi handed him the ticket and he checked it over. "It looks authentic enough," he said under his breath. "I guess you can go, just be careful, ok, Yugi?"  
  
"Ok, Grandpa." Yugi smiled and raced to his room, leaving his grandfather to finish packing. He picked up his phone and called Tristan, Ryou, Tea, and Joey, asking them if they could or would want to come with him on his cruise. They all okayed it with their parents (if there were any to ask) and agreed one by one and he told them when and where to meet him that next weekend.  
  
A/N- Let's give them a spring break that week, shall we?  
  
Selina: What?! We're in the middle of summer now!  
  
Serafina: Yeah, but they are still in school.  
  
Selina: Good point. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I am soooo sorry that it took me this long to post another chapter, but I was grounded. My dad unplugged my laptop and hid it; he knew that otherwise I would probably try to sneak on it. He wouldn't let me have it back till I got back from my Youth Rafting Retreat. So I'm back and writing again. YAY! Every time I get caught up with something on here or even almost caught up something happens to make me have to start all over. *rolls eyes* oh well. I have updated everything all my other stories if you read them. Rampage of Death is on its last chapter. . .so. . .yeah. Oh yeah! I'm leaving for Florida Sun. 7-27-03. I don't know how long I'll be gone (or if I even get to come back.) I say that because I'm going scuba diving and something happened the last time I went to make me really nervous. Now I'm scared I'm gonna drowned. Hopefully I won't. Anyways, sorry for the long a/n.  
  
Thank you, my awesome reviewers!  
  
Hazel: Sorry, I couldn't update soon 4 u like u asked, but, like I said, I was grounded; which was NOT cool. I'm sorry about your computer. Hope you fix it soon so you can update.  
  
digigirl-izumi: Nothing? I remember a lot, but I had it 2nd sem. My brain turns to mush only on certain subjects. . .like for example. . .math.  
  
Mech-Gryphon259: Thanks! Well I never have dueling in mine even when I could. . .so that's why I said that. Don't worry about it.  
  
Kayrie: Thanx 4 the review. Yup, he is major creepy. Even *out* of my story.  
  
fishkisser: I'm not worried about it. ^_^ It's fine, how did you do that though? Your welcome. Yeah, that's always cool. Don't worry about it. Seriously. Nope, sorry, I need her later. Besides I think Tea's kind of cool. She puts the perspective on what's going on around her. Later.  
  
AmunRa: Thank you for checking it out and I'm glad U like it. ^_^  
  
Subieko: What happened to you? I missed you! When you asked why is Bakura in jail didn't you mean Ryou? You did say you got them confused. If you are talking about in the dream sequence then he's not really in jail, just in a cage and you'll find out about that later. I promise. To help you remember the two just think Ryou-Real, Bakura-Bad (you know the "bad Bakura" or yami) Thanks for the compliments! Yugi is more suspicious than you might think, but won't really hear more about that until next chapter. Um as for Yugi and Yami and the Millennium Puzzle being split, that's also coming up. It is somewhere in the future 6 chapters I think. Anyways you'll find out. Thanks for the review, I hope I answered your questions and if you have any more just ask.  
  
Selina: Can I go scuba diving too?  
  
Serafina: Where did that come from? We were just thanking our reviewers. I didn't mention anything about scuba except in the a/n.  
  
Selina: Yeah, well, still. I want to go.  
  
Serafina: Only if I watch you very closely. Don't sabotage the equipment either cause if you do, we'll BOTH die.  
  
Selina: What makes you think I'll do it to us?  
  
Serafina: You usually try to irritate me, but this time it wouldn't make me mad, just dead and don't go messing with other peoples stuff either. I'll be in control while we are on the boat and until we go under just to make sure you don't try anything.  
  
Selina: Whatever. On with the story. . .chapter. . .thing. Whatever it is, on with it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yugi watched the clock of his last class with anticipation. When the bell finally rang and everybody could go home for the weekend, Yugi ran out of the classroom and met his friends outside of the school at their usual meeting place. Yugi was so hyper and excited (A/N- He reminded me of me all the time) he couldn't hold it in (A/N- Ha! Ha! Atlantis!).  
  
Joey and Tristan were usually the first ones there, but Yugi was just so elated he ran at hyper speed all the way there after dropping his books off. Joey and Tristan came soon after followed by Tea and Ryou.  
  
"Is your grandpa coming, Yugi?" Tea tried to ask the teenager as he jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
"No, he left on an archeological dig a few days ago, so we are on our own!" Yugi was so hyper; the others couldn't help, but laugh at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, why don't we all go home, get our stuff, and meet at the docks in an hour?"  
  
"Alright! Let's go!"  
  
(A/N- Don't ask me how they all got all of their luggage there, cause I don't know I just know that. . .) They made it. After an hour had gone by, everybody was at the docks, staring at the huge cruise ship they were going to be spending spring break on that was docked in the port. They had men come to take their possessions to their rooms after they had shown their tickets. There were all sorts of people there with tickets just like Yugi's. They walked up the ramp and went to check out their rooms, which Yugi and his friends' rooms were all together. Everybody had his or her very own rooms. An announcement was made for all passengers to board and go to their assigned rooms until further notice.  
  
Since Yugi was already in his room he lay down on the bed with his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He was lying on an uncomfortable lump in his back pocket. Yugi took out his dueling deck and shuffled through it till he came to the Dark Magician.  
  
//You brought your dueling deck with you, Yugi?//  
  
/Yeah, why?/  
  
//I don't think anybody else has one with them.//  
  
/Well, I take my deck with me everywhere I go./  
  
Yugi and Yami discussed tactics for a few minutes until they were free to leave the room. Before they left, Yami looked through Yugi's eyes at the room they were staying in. //Interesting room// and he was right. It looked exactly like a hotel room, only on a boat, it had floral patterns on the wall paper and cream colored sheets, blankets, and pillowcases. He had an alarm clock on the small dresser beside his bed, a connected bathroom, and door connecting to his friends' rooms on either side of him, and a television set. It was all very comfortable looking, feeling, and it smelled like vanilla and roses. Once Yami finished his analysis of the room, Yugi went out onto the deck and went to watch as he left his home behind him. Soon his friends came and watched the fleeing shore with him. All except Ryou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura's job was basically done; he had gotten rig of Yugi's grandfather so Yugi couldn't ask him to come and would instead ask Ryou. Bakura had been manipulating Ryou ever since his meeting with Pegasus. Once he got on the boat, he was amazed at how well the plan was working and that Yugi had actually come. All the other passengers were really security guards and some had brought their children with them to make it seem more realistic.  
  
Ryou had been fighting him, not wanting Yugi to be hurt, but Bakura was successfully keep Ryou from ruining his chance get a third Millennium Item. The announcement came for everybody to go to their rooms so they would be out of the way of the crew working to undock them and get them away from the shore. (A/N- Whatever you want to call that. ^_^) Bakura waited a few minutes then snuck out of his room quickly, when the announcement came that they could leave, before any of his/Ryou's friends could spot him and ask him what he was up to.  
  
None of them had come out of their rooms, yet, so he made his way to the wheelhouse. Everybody else seemed to ignore him, which they were supposed to do. If any of Ryou's friends saw him talking to a "stranger" then they would start getting suspicious. Bakura got to the wheelhouse and saw Kemo, talking to the captain. He turned around as Bakura entered the room There were so many knobs, levers, and buttons, Bakura was thoroughly impressed that the captain's sailors could remember what everything did. His face was emotionless as he walked up to Kemo.  
  
"So? What did you want me for?" Bakura asked, interjection some venom and threat into his voice.  
  
"Master Pegasus said to tell you the procedure," Kemo replied standing his ground.  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"As you may have already noticed, they are literally surrounded by security personnel. Once we are in sight distance of the island, all their children will go to their rooms while their parents are doing the jobs they were hired for. As you may have noticed we did not allow them to bring any children under seven years of age. Anyway we will summon the party to the wheelhouse somehow, I think we are supposed to give them a tour or something. Then once we reach the. . ."  
  
"Wait a minute!" interrupted Bakura, "What if they try to escape?"  
  
"Kemo shook his head, "What do you think all the security are for? Anyways, as I was saying, once we reach the island, the security will take over and throw all of you off ship. Including you, so they won't think you are a part of it, yet."  
  
"So what are my orders?" Bakura asked.  
  
"They will be delivered later, but for now you are to pretend to be enjoying yourself on a cruise, hanging out with your 'buddies' and keep them off our scent. We don't need them finding out what is going on and ruining the plans."  
  
A/N- Well? What did you think? More of the plot is unfolding. I hope you enjoyed and I'll hopefully see you later if Selina and I don't drowned. Leave a review. Later. ^_~ 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I'm back! Yay! I survived my scuba trip! The deepest we went was 83 feet/ just a bit less than 30 meters I think. Thank you for all your prayers and encouragement that you gave me! Actually I got back from my scuba/Florida trip last Thursday, but then when I came back I had all kinds of stuff I had to do. Like the thing that took up the most time- moving *MY* room upstairs. Now my little brother has *MY* room! Urg! I also got my permit! Yay! It was a pretty good picture too. We waited four and a half hours, but that's ok, I guess. If I had failed my mother would have killed me though. She was very bored. Anyways thank you everybody so much for being patient with me and here is the next chapter of TBCS. Oh, if you read and reviewed ROD (Rampage of Death) then I have made an important note that concerns you. Oh, I saw dolphins when I was at the beach! I didn't see any when I did my scuba, but that's ok because I SAW DOLPHINS!!!!!! It was sooooo cooool! I love dolphins! Anyways- Thank you everyone that reviewed!  
  
Towairaito Zoon: Thanks! ^_^ ThAnK yOu! =D  
  
Caytlyn: Here you go! Sorry it wasn't sooner!  
  
digigirl-izumi: ^_^ That was funny! I'll kill u if u die! Thank you 4 yor prayers! ^_^ Also I got my schedule! I have (1st Sem) AH Bio. I (room 521); Geom.(room 214); Data/ sprd app (room108); & Spanish I(room 1E)! (2nd Sem.) AH Eng. 10 (room 403); Spanish II(room 1E); Drama II (LT); & Keyboarding (room 417) How about you? Do we have any classes together?  
  
LadyDeathStrike1: THANK YOU! Here's more! Your story was fantastic! I loved it! THANK YOU AGAIN!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Yay! Nice to C-ya again! I still hope you had fun even if being there so long was an inconvenience! Thanks. Here it is! ^_^  
  
Subieko: That's ok! I hope you had fun! Yup! Thanks! I like your story as well and you r welcome!  
  
Now on to the next chappie! Hope u enjoy! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What'ch'a think'n, Yug?" Joey asked his buddy beside him who was staring off into space.  
  
"I was just thinking that winning a cruise was awful suspicious, what with those feelings I was having. Especially since I got the ticket for this the same day I had my last collapse."  
  
"If you thought it was suspicious, why did you get on?"  
  
"Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle that is, wants me to help him solve the mystery of his past. He's been telling me about destiny lately and in order to figure out his past we must fulfill our destiny so we can find out what kind of power he holds inside of himself. And me too, actually. Yami told me I had some magical properties of my own otherwise I probably would not have solved the Millennium Puzzle in the first place."  
  
"Ok, interesting," Joey commented thoughtfully, "but why did you bring all of us into this if you thought it would be dangerous? I'm not saying that because I don't want to help, I do! I was just curious as to why because you didn't exactly agree with us when you first found out we had gotten on the boat to duelist kingdom, even if you did when Tea and Tristan saved our lives dropping that rope latter."  
  
Yugi sighed and turned to face Joey and the rest of his friends, who were listening to the conversation with interest, "Because I need you guys. I wouldn't have made it all the way through Duelist Kingdom without your help. You saved my life in that duel with Pegasus, all because you never stopped believing in me. Thank you for that by the way."  
  
"Well, don't think we did it all by ourselves either, Yug. You're the one that won the money for Serenity's operation. You got us out of that place with the Paradox Brothers too, Yug. If you hadn't known that trick they were using with the switching doors we would all be stuck in that maze forever. And of course I couldn't have made it to second place if you hadn't helped me along the way."  
  
Yugi smiled and turned back to stare at the horizon, but Ryou came up to them then. He was panting and sweating.  
  
"Where have you been, Ryou?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I. . .was. . .exploring," he wheezed out, "You've. . .got to. . .change. . .into. . .swimsuits. . . .So cool. . .I got to show. . .you. . .hurry up and. . .change," he gasped then ran to his room to change.  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea stared at each other, shrugged, then ran to their rooms thinking, 'what fun is a cruise if you can't enjoy it.' Once they were all dressed to swim with either shorts of T-shirts to go with their swimsuits, (A/N- Boys= T's; Girl= Shorts. Yugi in a swimsuit= kawaii! ^_^) they met outside on the deck, by their doors and Ryou led them to a place where they could swim, go on water slides (A/N- Plural! ^_^), or rock climb, plus many more attractions.  
  
Joey went to the buffet and loaded down on food (A/N- Of course), while Tristan took a different approach and went to the pool where all the "chicks" were. (A/N- Of course again, but that also sounds like Brock. Too bad he doesn't know they are going to kick him off the boat!) Yugi and Tea wanted to have a race down the water slides and Ryou decided to scale the rock wall.  
  
They all had so much fun and got a LOT of sun. Ryou, being the pale being he was (A/N- Hehe! This is where Selina takes over! Hehe!) had turned an interesting shade of magenta while Tea being the exact opposite looked the same as usual. Joey was as bad as Ryou, which gave everyone a laugh, but Tristan fared about the same as Tea. Yugi couldn't be related to anyone though, he had gotten a tan, a major tan, but he had pink cheeks, nose and forehead. (A/N- You know those kinds of sunburns that are so kawaii and go away after only one day? Those. ^_^)  
  
With the day ending they decided to change clothes, eat dinner together, and watch a show. They had fun being together with no present worries, and once they had talked and laughed the night away they went back to their rooms to sleep. (A/N- It only took one day to get to Duelist Kingdom, right? They left in the middle of the day and got there the next morning, didn't they?)  
  
*~*Morning*~*  
  
Yugi woke up to a knock on his door, opened it, and found Joey standing in his doorway with his pajamas still on. "Breakfast!" he said eagerly then went on to Tea's door.  
  
Yugi shook his head and said, "But Joey, you're still in your night clothes!"  
  
Joey looked down at himself, smiled, and replied, "I'll just wake everybody else up first so THEY have time to change."  
  
Yugi shook his head again then went back inside his room to get ready for the day. He rummaged through his bag and found a comfortable pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. He threw his pajamas on the bed, deciding to put them away later and went outside to meet the others. They had congregated just outside his door so he had to squeeze himself out the door in order to not hit Ryou.  
  
Joey came out of his room right after that and they went to the morning buffet. They went through the line, everybody getting what they wanted then chose a table that could seat everybody, and began to eat. When just about everyone was on the brink of being finished a man entered the room and announced they were giving tours of the cruise liner.  
  
"If anyone would like a tour, please come sign up," he said.  
  
"That sounds interesting, why don't we all go?" Ryou said to them and everybody thought that would be great. The party finished their last bites, (A/N- Yum, makes me hungry.) and walked over to sign up.  
  
They all wrote their names in a little book and the man standing there said, "If you will please follow me, I'll introduce you to your tour guide."  
  
They walked behind him out of the buffet area and back outside. There was a man standing by the door in a uniform.  
  
"This is Justin Mathews, he will be your tour guide this morning," he said and went back inside to the sign-up sheet.  
  
"Hello everybody!" Justin told them all brightly.  
  
"Hi, Justin," everybody returned. (A/N- Selina? Did you try adding a new character? Selina: No why? Serafina: because there is somebody named everybody here. Selina: Just ignore him and he will go away.)  
  
Justin led them through and showed them just about every place on the boat except for places where they would be in the way of people working. Justin told them things like how the ship was run as they walked to new areas and told them historical facts about it. The last place they came to was the wheelhouse.  
  
Once they got there, Justin said to them before leaving, "You can go in there and look around just make sure you don't get in anybody's way and then the tour is over."  
  
Yugi thought it was very odd for him to just run off like that, but decided he had somewhere else he needed to be. He was the last one into the wheelhouse and the only one to see Kemo standing by the door. Kemo noticed him too and made a grab for him, but Yugi backed away. Kemo was now standing in front of the door blocking their escape.  
  
"Kemo," Yugi whispered.  
  
"Yugi," the older man replied, "so nice to see you here so Master Pegasus can exact his revenge on you and your friends."  
  
"What?!" Yugi cried in disbelief.  
  
Kemo smiled and pointed out the window, "Look, Duelist Kingdom. This is your stop." Yugi looked out the window as well as the others to see land fill the entire view. Kemo grabbed Yugi's wrists and held them behind his back.  
  
Joey turned around and yelled, "Hey! Let him go, you creep!" but four security guards came in and restrained Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea with the help of the wheelhouse crew. They could feel the boat slowing down as it prepared to stop.  
  
Kemo plucked Yugi up off the ground and held him in front of his face, leering at Yugi, he said, "You'll get what's coming to you and so will your friends, Master Pegasus will make sure of that."  
  
"Leave my friends out of this! It's me you really want; just let them go!" Yugi demanded, but Kemo didn't bother replying. He took Yugi out onto the deck and the teenager saw that all the "passengers" were really working for Kemo and Pegasus.  
  
The boat lurched and rocked a little as it came to a stop and Kemo dropped Yugi on the island as security did the same with his friends. Then they began to sail away.  
  
A/N- I have no idea what is going to happen to their luggage. Well, I hope you liked it and I would dearly love it if everybody would send a review in! ^_^  
  
Selina: What is going to happen to them?  
  
Serafina: It's a surprise! -^_^-  
  
Selina: Please tell me!  
  
Serafina: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise! :P You will just have to find out in the next chapter like everyone else! ^_^  
  
Selina: Ah man! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hello! Hello! Hello! Here is another installment of TBCS! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you to everybody that reviewed! I hope you will review again! If you R&R ROD (Rampage of Death) I put up the sequel. I don't know what else to say except I hate school and Kaiba so I'm moving on.  
  
Towairaito Zoon: You can have their luggage if you want. They have no use for it anymore and neither do I. (Yugi & co.: NOOOO!) Thanks 4 reviewing! ^_^  
  
LadyDeathStrike: I am glad you like it! You are welcome! I will! Thanks 4 the review! ^_^  
  
fishkisser: Huh? What do you mean? ^_^ Just so you know it is Scuba diving not Scooba (like Scooby Doo) diving. Don't worry about that though! Here's more! That's ok. That last sentence was kinda hard to understand? Thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Subieko: Thanks! It could be lost, but Towairaito Zoon wanted me to give it, so I gave it. That's ok! Thanks! Thank U 4 reviewing! ^_^  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Yay! So much 4 not going anywhere else huh? Thanks! Thanks! Here it is! Lata 2 U 2! I'd LOVE 4 Selina and myself to be your muses 4 the seq.!!!!  
  
digigirl-izumi: No we don't! *cries* I've hardly even seen you any this week! It's SOOOO NOT COOOL!! I want to be in drama with U guys!!! *cries* *cries* *cries* Thanks and thanx for reviewing! ^_^ *cries*  
  
Bunnychu: Thanks! I'll try! I would send them to Ancient Egypt, but just between you, me, and everyone else that reads this, I've already finished writing this and have 4 or 5 chapters written on the sequel, but I will send them to Ancient Egypt in the sequel thanks to u! Here it is!  
  
hobbitfeet13: Thank You!!! ^_^ I could do that but what would happen to all the lovely Yugi angst? Thanks!  
  
Wow! This story is the only one I've gotten this many reviews on in one chapter! I love it! Keep reviewing please!!!! Now on to the next chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hey! I want my money back!" Joey yelled.  
  
"You didn't pay anything, Joey," Yugi told him shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, right," Joey said grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Are you just going to leave us here all alone?" Tristan yelled waving his fist in the air.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you won't be alone for long," Kemo said evilly. He was right, but it was not the kind of company the wanted.  
  
"What did that creep, Kemo, tell you, Yugi?" Tristan asked his shorter crony.  
  
"He told me that Pegasus wanted his revenge on me and on you guys for helping me win in our duel."  
  
The bushes in front of the nearby forest rustled and leaves crunched, signaling that people were approaching.  
  
"Let me guess," stated Tea, "that's his body guards he's hired to come after us."  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, RUN!" Ryou commanded them as he started running along the ocean-side.  
  
Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan followed him and together they ran as fast as they could away from whomever was after them. After they had run so far and were all worn out they stopped and listened.  
  
"I think. . .they've stopped. . .following. . .us," Ryou panted from the head of the group, bending over with his hands on his knees.  
  
Indeed, they could not hear anyone following. The only sounds were their labored breathing and a strange buzzing sound coming from the forest around them.  
  
"Yeah," gasped Tea, ". . .but what. . .is that. . .buzz. . .ing sound?" Tea was holding a stitch in her side and supporting herself with one hand on a knee, Joey and Tristan had collapsed on the ground, and Yugi had one hand on a tree and the other hand on his left knee.  
  
"I. . .don't know," said Tristan from his spot on the ground.  
  
"Wait a minute!. . .It's millions. . .of bugs!. . .This is where. . .I fought. . .Weevil Underwood!" Yugi cried as he began to catch his breath. The others, regaining their bearings too, nodded as they began to get their breath back as well.  
  
"Alright, we know where we are, now let's. . ." Ryou stopped talking as he heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"What is it, Ryou?"  
  
"Oh, no, not again. Run!"  
  
They took off running again into the forest and this time didn't stop till they came to a cliff overlooking the ocean, "This. . .is. . .where. . .we. . .met. . .Mako Tsunami," Yugi gasped, panting again as he slide to a stop at the edge of the cliff. He was right, it was the same place they had eaten fish and where Yugi had dueled Mako.  
  
Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou all moved in front of Yugi to block him from two men that stepped out of the forest.  
  
They both wore dark suits and sunglasses and one of them held a "net- shooter-gun". It was a gun that would shoot out a net to capture them. "Don't move!" ordered the one without the gun.  
  
Joey and Tristan ignored the threat and ran at the two men. "Net-shooter" shot at them and they dove for the ground and rolled in opposite directions. The "missile" malfunctioned and didn't open the net, Instead it stayed in missile form and headed right for Ryou and Tea. They jumped out of the way and it hit the ground right in front of Yugi. The missile went right through the edge of the cliff at an angle and severed the rock face Yugi was standing on from the rest of the cliff. The ground Yugi was standing on gave way and started to slide away into the ocean below.  
  
Yugi scrambled to get back onto the land, but he had already started falling. He reached out his hand to grab a hold of the edge and got it. Tea and Ryou got up and came rushing over to help pull him up, but more rock broke loose and his hold was broken. His hand slipped and he fell into the crashing waves and dangerous rocks.  
  
"NO! YUGI!" Tea cried while Joey and Tristan looked horror-stricken.  
  
The two men in suits glared at the spot he head been standing, behind their glasses there was a look of fear in their eyes from loosing the one boy Master Pegasus needed the most to complete his plan.  
  
They weren't the only ones glaring, Bakura was no longer hiding behind Ryou; he got up from his squatting position and got a hold of Tea's wrists. Taking out some rope from a pocket, he tied her wrists together and said, "All right, we'll find the kid later if he is still alive. Get those two and we'll take them to Pegasus."  
  
Joey and Tristan were so shocked by this sudden change in character on Ryou's behalf, that they didn't react in time to move out of the way of the second missile net that came after them. It exploded five feet above their heads and pinned them together in a net. The two men in suits clutched the ends of the net and began to haul the two to Pegasus's castle.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Ryou?" Tea demanded to know.  
  
"I'm not your friend Ryou. I'm Bakura from the Millennium Ring." The Millennium Ring flashed in the sunlight and the six continued on to the castle.  
  
A/N- Whoa! What's going to happen to Yugi?! Is he still alive? Ok, that was a dumb question, but what has happened to him? What about Joey, Tristan, and Tea? Find out next time! I think the fight between Bakura and...is in the next one. I'm not sure. It's either the next one or the one after that. N e way, it will be intersting. (yes, I spelled it like that on purpose.) Review please and tell me what you think! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Hello everybody!  
  
Everybody: Hello!  
  
Selina: Hi!  
  
Everybody: Hey!  
  
Nicky (digigirl-izumi): Hola!  
  
Everybody: AHHH! *runs & hides*  
  
Serafina: Oops. Guess I forgot to tell you guys that Nicky was going to be joining us for this chapter.  
  
Nicky: Yup, I kindly consented to help out and b a muse 4 this chap.  
  
Serafina: Thank you for that by the way. How are those orange and onion sandwiches?  
  
Nicky: Pretty good.  
  
Serafina: I don't see how you can eat those. Uck. N e way. I would have been able to write this and get it up yesterday, except that I went out to do a survey for my church and I missed YGO *cries*  
  
Nicky: There, there Serafina, it's all right.  
  
Selina: Yeah! Remember Kay B. Toyas said she would let you borrow the tape she recorded on it, tomorrow.  
  
Serafina: *still crying* but that's a whole day away! *sobs*  
  
Selina: This might cheer u up. *motions with pointer finger 2 doorway*  
  
*Yugi walks out hesitantly*  
  
Nicky: Serafina, look it's Yugi!  
  
Serafina: *stops crying* WHAT? *voice goes unusually high pitched* YUGI! HERE! NOW! *sees Yugi* *stares at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *stares back* Um...hello?  
  
Serafina: *still staring, falls over in a faint*  
  
Selina: What the...I should of known. She did this in a review once as well. Ok, Yugi, you r free 2 go. *Yugi exits*  
  
Selina: I guess it is up to us now. *walks over to computer and looks at keyboard* What r all these buttons for? Oh, I think I get it. You just push the button that is the same as the letters in her notebook. ^_^ This is easy ^_^ *looks at full chapter* Oh dear. X_X  
  
Nicky: I'll take over from here; just go wake your hikari up. Now, um...reviews! We would like to thank all the reviewers that make further chapters possible!  
  
Firstly I would like to thank myself for reviewing this chapter. I'm probably laughing now as I read this. But I would like to thank myself for my lovely review. I hate suspense.  
  
LadyDeathStrike: Serafina thanks you also for your review and for reminding her to read your story. ^_^  
  
Yami's Tenshi: Thank you as well. There should be more "bonding scenes in this chapter. Serafina shares your obsessive love of Yugi, as you might have found out just a little bit ago. ^_^  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Here is some more and Serafina thanks you very much for your kind support and compliments! ^_^  
  
Subieko: Serafina thanks you. You will find out more about what happens to Yugi in this chapter. He must have millions of lives, not nine to have survived this long at the torturous hands of Serafina. He he ^_^  
  
fishkisser: Oh, that's what you meant. We didn't notice the ocness. Thanks and don't worry about it! That was ok. ^_^  
  
Hazel-Beka: Serafina liked your old name too, but she likes this one better! Thank you for your compliments and review! ^_^ That's why Serafina put that line in there, cause it IS something Yugi would say.  
  
Thanks to all of these p-pul for putting Serafina on your favorite authors list:  
  
Hazel-Beka  
  
digigirl-izumi  
  
Subieko  
  
Sorceress Vanessa  
  
Una  
  
Jibbitessa  
  
Sorry for the long a/n and now we'll let u get on2 chapter 7.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Pegasus watched as Yugi-boy and his friends were put on the island. He was sitting in his communications room, watching them as they ran through the forest and came to a cliff.  
  
He called this room his communications room because he could watch everything that happened on his island and communicate with every one of his staff. In reality, it was just a large room with a long table in it, a large television set, and extensive "hidden" communications center.  
  
Watching his large television set, he saw Yugi-boy fall off the cliff. 'I must keep him alive,' Pegasus thought as Yugi-boy fell towards a rock that was jutting out of the water. Using the Millennium Eye he got back from Bakura, and the Black Crystal, he separated Yugi-boy into two beings. The sweet innocent hikari, Yugi-boy and his darkness counter-part Yami.  
  
Yami's eyes widened, as he was shown on the screen, but he kept his senses. He grabbed Yugi and held him close to his body (A/N- Non-Yaoi!), the Millennium Symbol appeared on their foreheads and they slowed down as they neared the rock. When they were right above the rock Yami pushed Yugi away from himself and they went in opposite directions, to land with splashes on either sides of the rock.  
  
Pegasus sighed in relief and checked what else was happening on top of the cliff. Bakura had Tea tied up and Joey and Tristan were trapped in a net with Matt and Simon pulling them, and all of them were heading for his castle. 'Perfect,' he thought, 'now I only have to keep an eye on Yugi-boy and his darker half.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami had barely reacted in time when he felt himself gaining a body, as he was separated from Yugi. They landed on opposite sides of the crag they had been plummeting towards. Yami caught a hold of the rock as the waves tried to sweep him away. Just the he heard a yell, "Yami!" he felt a twinge of fear and physical pain through the link before it was cut off.  
  
//YUGI!// "YUGI!" he cried mentally and yelled physically. He held on to the rock that had nearly speared him and Yugi and using the jagged edges to maneuver, he swam to the other side and found the waves were pushing him towards the boulder. He couldn't see Yugi around anywhere, so he dove underwater. Yugi was being pushed and held under the water by the current. He was being swept towards some more dangerous looking boulders.  
  
Yami swam for his aibou with difficulty through the current, almost being speared himself by the jagged edges. He grabbed his hikari around the waist and fought to haul the two of them to the surface. Yami dragged his aibou to the surface and found cut on the side of his head that was bleeding freely.  
  
Yami struggled to keep them both afloat as the current pulled them toward another cliff wall. He was afraid they would be squashed against the side of the cliff side when he spotted a V-shaped cut in the rock face. He "swam" to that opening and was grateful when they washed up on the shore of an underground cave. He was exhausted, but he gathered his strength and semi-dragged him so Yugi was at least halfway out of the water. Yami checked to see if his hikari was breathing then upon finding him to be neither breathing, nor moving, began to pump Yugi's chest and administer CPR until Yugi coughed the water up.  
  
Yugi was still unconscious, but he was breathing on his own. Relieved, Yami collapsed beside him on the ground. He intended only to snooze for a few minutes, but exhaustion overtook him and soon he was in a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura had seen Yugi and Yami separate as they fell away to the ocean. Determined to find them soon, before the time limit for Pegasus's spell ran out, he gave Tea to Matt and told them to take the teens to Pegasus. Using a radio Pegasus had given him, he called all the bodyguards still in the forest and all over the island. He gave them commands to start looking for the two and set off himself to find them.  
  
He went back to the cliff and looked around for signs of them. Bakura didn't see them anywhere, so he used his Millennium Ring and it led him back the way the group had come from and slightly into the forest. He then managed to find a hidden clearing with a waterfall and a stream, which was not too far from the cliff. One of the indicators on his Millennium Ring glowed and pointed to the waterfall. He walked around it, failing to keep bucketfuls of water from falling on him, and he could see the rock behind it and found an opening to a secret cave.  
  
He went inside and looked around. It was dark, cold, and water dripped off the walls. Barely able to see where he was going, he walked down the tunnel with his own footsteps and the steady drip, drip of water echoing after him. He came to the end after fifteen minutes of walking and saw the ocean from the entrance and sunlight streaming in. Both light and dark were lying on the ground, eyes closed, and breathing deeply.  
  
Bakura reached out for the Millennium Puzzle resting on Yugi's chest, but hesitated as Yugi shifted and opened his eyes to stare right into the face of Bakura. "You!" he yelled as he struggled to sit up.  
  
Bakura picked him up by the collar, turned him around, put his own arm around Yugi's chest and shoulders so he couldn't use his arms. Then covering his nose and mouth with his other hand said, "Time for you to meet your end, little Yugi."  
  
Yugi struggled and kicked at Bakura, but the yami did not let him go.  
  
/Stop, Bakura!/ Ryou commanded his yami frantically, to get him to stop.  
  
//I'm not going to kill him, fool, I'm just knocking him out again// Bakura told him as Yugi's struggles became more frantic as he started to reach his limit. After a few more good seconds of thrashing Yugi finally went limp in Bakura's arms and he removed his hand from Yugi's mouth enabling him to breath once more. Bakura turned around and found himself face to face with a wide-awake and very ticked off Pharaoh.  
  
A/N- Ok, I finally woke up. Um...I want to ask if anyone knows any good YGO picture websites. If you do, please let me know in a review. Also, if I read your story(s) please inform me of when you put up a new chapter, cause I tend to forget or get sidetracked and stuff. So if you have a new chapter up and want me to R&R please let me know. If you want to be a muse for a chapter, let me know that too and I'll put you in one of the chapters. First review gets first and so on. I told you last chapter that the fight between Bakura and somebody was either this chapter or the one after that and it is obviously next chapter so stay tuned to find out how that goes. Please review and let me know if you have any information about the above stuff. See ya lata!  
  
P.S.- Chaps for my other stories should be up later today. I'm still working on them. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Hey everybody! Your lovely authoress is here with her yami, Selina, as always, and Sorceress Vanessa! She's come to join us today.  
  
SV: Hey everybody!  
  
Serafina: Your name is too long! No wonder you call yourself SV in your a/n's! That's why I only go by Serafina in mine.  
  
SV: Yeah, but that's ok. I don't mind.  
  
Serafina: What don't you mind?  
  
SV: What I don't mind.  
  
Selina: Oh NO! NO NO NO NO NO! Don't even try to start anything you guys! That one between Serafina and myself in her bio was quite enough for me. Do not start that!  
  
Serafina & SV: Oh, all right. Anyways, we'd like to thank all of you excellent reviewers!  
  
Hazel-Beka: I'm glad you had fun on your bouncy trip! Ryou will be in here a little later; chap 10 or 11 I think is when he enters. Pegasus is very evil hurting the kootest whittle Yugi eber! I wove Yugi!!!!! I feel so important now! You dropped playing neopets to come read my chapters! You're the best! *gives you a hug* I've tried to put it in a search engine but I haven't really found any sites with pictures. They say they've got them, but when I get to them they aren't there! I don't get it. V_V I learned about FF.N from my friends! I'm glad they told me too! You really think so! *eyes shine with thankfulness to Hazel and Beka* You guys are great! Thank you so much! Don't forget to let me know when you get your comp. Working again and can update! Thanks for the review and encouragement! ^_^  
  
LadyDeathStrike: THANK YOU! You're the best! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: I take it u were really hyper when you wrote this. (Just very excited!) I read your last chap. And reviewed (I know thank you!) Here it is and thanks! (Thanks and your welcome!) You're the best! (Yeah, I know, he he) Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
Ice-Spirit Phoenix: I'm still working on reading the rest of your stories. I haven't forgotten you I just haven't had any time to get on the com. lately. Thanks for reviewing; you're the best! ^_^  
  
2lazy2login: Thanks and glad you think so! I think Pegasus makes a very good evil-bad-guy! Why I used him. Thanks for the review! You are the best! ^_^  
  
fishkisser: You might have liked that one the best SO FAR, but the best ones in my opinion are chapters 10 and 11! You'll love them I'm sure! Yes, he does. He's most peoples favorite. He's defiantly mine!!!! Thanks for come'n C-ya around! Ja ne; you're the best! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Subieko: Um...CPR? Yami? Did he do that? Oh, yeah of course he did. I knew someone would ask about that. Uh...he's just good and knowledgeable? I've always thought Yami would be good at swimming. He has hidden talents. He hides them so well he doesn't even know they are there himself! Hehe! Hm...interesting thought at that. Um...he does get hurt when he takes over Yugi's body. He takes hits for him. He just fell into the water he was fine. The waves pushed Yugi into the rock so that's why that is like that. I'm glad you like it! *mumbles* (I hope you still like it once we get to chap 17.) Thanks for the review! You are the best! I read your two new chapts. ^_^  
  
digigirl-izumi: I knew you would like that! Hehe! I mean look how much we were laughing at lunch about it! Really?! Cool! Thanks! You are the best! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
SV: Now we would like to thank all of you that put Serafina on your favorites list!  
  
Hazel-Beka  
  
digigirl-izumi  
  
Subieko  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Myself!  
  
Una  
  
Jibbitessa  
  
Selina: Thanks and now here is the next chapter to The Black Crystal Sacrifice TBCS.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Tea and the others had been treated pretty roughly as they were pushed and shoved into three different cold, dank cells in Pegasus's castle. They weren't tortured, for that they were grateful, but Joey and Tristan felt the worst after being dragged across the ground all the way there.  
  
Tea sat down, with her back to the wall, and her knees to her chest and cried, "Oh Yugi."  
  
"It's ok, Tea," Joey comforted from his cell to her right.  
  
"Yeah, he's just fine, you'll see," injected Tristan from her left.  
  
She stopped crying, but let tears fall down her face. She nodded and started to thank them, but footsteps sounding along the hall stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi-boy is quite fine and you will soon be reunited with him. Even if it is only for a little bit," Pegasus told them.  
  
"What do you want with Yug, you creep?"  
  
"I don't suppose it could hurt to tell you since there is nothing you can do about it, but Yami will want to know as well and so will Yugi when they get here and I do hate to repeat myself, so. . .I'll tell you later. Besides I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Ta ta," he said giving them a small finger wave and walked away.  
  
"I hate that creep! Yugi beat him before and he can do it again in whatever that worm is planning this time! Who's Yami?"  
  
Tea and Joey just looked at each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami woke up and found his nemesis holding his unconscious hikari. "Put him down, Tomb Robber!"  
  
"Certainly, since now I have to put you out of commission too."  
  
"You can try."  
  
"I will. You are weakened, while I am not."  
  
"How did you come back from the Shadow Realm?"  
  
Bakura smiled, "I wouldn't want to give you any information that might benefit you later."  
  
He ran at Yami, but the Pharaoh moved out of the way and punched at him. Bakura wasn't a tomb robber for nothing, he gripped Yami's arm as he pushed and used his own mass against him and Yami fell into the water. Bakura was on top of him in a second, trying to push his head under the surface, but Yami hadn't gotten to be Pharaoh without a few survival skills of his own. Even though he didn't remember his time as Pharaoh, he somehow knew what to do. He grabbed both of Bakura's arms with both of his own, got his leg under Bakura, and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Bakura flew off of him, back-peddled, tripped over the unconscious form of Yugi, and fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Now it was Yami's turn to go after him, he came running after him, but Bakura rolled over and came up behind him and used his magic to shock Yami into unconsciousness.  
  
"You know, I almost forgot you had survival training too. Almost."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pegasus was delighted when Bakura showed up with Yami and Yugi in tow. They were both just starting to wake up, so they quickly put them in two cells in the castle dungeon and Pegasus put a spell on Yami so he wouldn't be able to use magic. Once that was finished he and Bakura went up to the Communications Room to talk. First he stopped by his quarters to get the book that started it all.  
  
"When are you supposed to perform the ritual, exactly?" Bakura asked for specifics.  
  
"Tomorrow night at midnight."  
  
"And what do you still need to complete it?"  
  
"Cecilia's wedding ring and the Dragon Armlet."  
  
"What is that?!"  
  
"Come now, Bakura. You don't know what a wedding ring is? What a shame."  
  
Bakura gave him THE LOOK, (A/N- for those of you that don't know what I'm talking about- he glared at him.) "No! The Dragon Armlet! What is the Dragon Armlet and what does it do?!"  
  
"Oh, silly me. (A/N- *rolls eyes* -_-;) It is one of those old Egyptian bracelets of yours that has a dragon carved into it and is completely gold. It will cut the bond between Yugi-boy and his yami partner. (A/N- Don't you just hate it the way Pegasus always says -boy all the time? I find it especially infuriating.) They won't be able to talk to each other while Yugi-boy is in the Shadow Realm and Yami can't lend his hikari any powers."  
  
"You almost killed Yugi in your duel when you went to the Shadow Realm before. Is that going to happen in this sacrifice-thing?"  
  
"Why do you want to know? Do you care what happens to Yugi-boy?"  
  
"No, just curious."  
  
"It should unless something happens, but it won't matter. I will have my revenge soon and my darling Cecilia back as well."  
  
"Do you know where the other ingredients are?"  
  
"The ring, yes, the Dragon Armlet, no. My men are on the trail and will not fail me, lest they suffer the consequences."  
  
A/N- Uh oh. Looks like trouble for Yugi and Yami. What is going to happen now? Will Yugi be sacrificed? Will they get away in time? Will Pegasus gain the last necessary ingredient before it's too late or will the group be safe? Why am I asking all these questions when I know the answers to all of them? Find out what happens next time.  
  
THE COUNTDOWN TO THE SACRIFICE BEGINS!  
  
R&R, if you want me to review your stories and I haven't let me know in your review to help me get caught up. I might not get to update every weekend like I had planned cause school is taking up A LOT of my time so I'm way behind! I'll try to get them up as best I can, but I can't make any guarantees. If I don't update one weekend I'll more than likely update the weekend after that. Okies?  
  
Ja ne 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- So sorry for taking so long to update. My brother's birthday was Tue. 9-9 and we had his birthday party on Sat. Then we went out to eat. On Sunday I was TRYING to catch up on reading and reviewing stories. So now you have the 4-1-1.  
  
Thank you all my nice, lovely reviewers! You guys are the absolute BEST!  
  
fishkisser: Yeah, that was kind of short. This one should be a bit longer though. I'm glad you liked it! I've always thought Pegasus was so annoying when he did that! Thank you so much for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Bunnychu: Thank you! ^_^ I like suspence! That's why I like to write it! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
hobbitfeet13: That is understandable. I have been very busy lately as well. It's dragon armlet, not amulet. I can't stand when Pegasus does that! Thank you for playing along. I'm not so knowledgeable about such things so...yeah. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
2lazy2login: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Hazel-Beka: Yay! I'm so happy! You can update now! There is such a thing as an armlet. It's in the dictionary. I can't stand when Pegasus does that! It drives me insane! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Ice-Spirit Phoenix: Hehe. Sorry I had to make you wait so long with the evil cliff hanger! I didn't mean to! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Subieko: Thank you! You'll find out what the Dragon ARMLET does later if I haven't already explained it. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Tsuki Koumori, Dragon Goddess: I'm glad you like it so much! I call school the teen torture house. Thank you! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
digigirl-izumi: I'm glad you like it! Hope you like all the suspence! AHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
mel: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
NOTE: I MEANT WHAT I SAID WHEN I CALLED THE BRACELET AN *ARMLET* THERE IS SUCH A THING! DON'T BELIEVE ME? LOOK IT UP! Now have we got that? ARMLET not AMULET! Sorry for all the yelling, but I wanted everybody to see this. Now that we are all set I will start the chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Yugi and Yami were both tossed into two dark, cold cells. Yugi landed on the floor with a thud and grunted.  
  
"Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami asked from beside him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Can you get us out of here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hikari, but Pegasus is preventing me from using magic."  
  
"Yugi? Is that you?" Tea's voice sounded from the cell on the opposite wall in front of him.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Joey? Tristan?" They appeared out of the darkness, Tea in the cell in front of him, Tristan in the cell in front of Yami, and Joey on the other side of Tea. Yugi and Yami hadn't been able to see them from their far back positions thanks being to the darkness that shrouded the entire dungeon seemingly, but once they got up to the front of the bars they could be seen.  
  
"Yugi! Oh, I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried when you fell over the. . ." she gasp audibly, "Yugi were you split in two?" She saw Yami.  
  
"Sort of. You know him."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Yes, that's Yami, he's the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. He takes over when I duel or any other time I need him. He is also my sworn protector."  
  
"Yeah, I think I remember you now," said Joey, "you were the one dueling when we fought evil Ryou in the Shadow Realm and all of us were stick in our favorite cards."  
  
"Yes, and that 'evil Ryou' as you put it is better known as Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring."  
  
"Right. So that's the one you've been talking about when ever you talk about Yami or the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"That's right, Joey."  
  
"Ok, interesting, but why does he look like you?"  
  
"Um...We are not exactly certain, we don't really know all that much about Yami. He doesn't even know all that much about himself if truth be told."  
  
"Freaky."  
  
"What do you think Pegasus wants with you guys?"  
  
"He doesn't want anything really with me, except to get revenge on me as well as with all of you, he wants Yugi."  
  
Everyone stared at Yugi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Solomon Mutou had been sent on a false trip and he was angry. He had taken the free airline tickets sent to him and gone all the way to South America to find nothing and nobody at the prescribed spot. No tents, no people, no equipment, no archeological discovery. Not even a previous or present excavation area. It had been a complete waste of time.  
  
When he got back he wondered where Yugi was, but then remembered he went on a cruise, but something was bothering him and he couldn't figure out what. Then it hit him. (A/N- Great big pineapples fall from the sky and hit him on the head- Ha ha. ^_^U sorry don't know where that came from.) Someone wanted him out of the way to get to Yugi.  
  
'Speaking of my grandson' he thought to himself, 'that was the strangest thing I've ever seen.'  
  
He was referring to the fact that a boy about Yugi's age that looked similar to his friend Ryou, but not the same. The boy had spikier hair and sharper more angeled eyes and he had just popped up, appeared out of nowhere at the edge of the lake. The boy had glared at him then disappeared again.  
  
He knew it had to be real, but when he asked people if they had seen the boy anywhere around town and told them the circumstances upon which he had met the child, they said he was seeing things and needed to get his old eyes checked. So many people told him that he started to believe it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pegasus's men had found the Dragon Armlet and since they were short on time, Pegasus had sent Bakura to fetch it while he went to get Cecilia's wedding ring. It was very ironic, the place where the Dragon Armlet was located. That was because it was at a temple in South America at Lake Titicaca, the same place Mr. Mutou had been sent on his "major archeological find."  
  
Bakura used some of his dark shadow powers to transport himself there quickly. The only problem was that when he did so, he appeared right in front of none other than Mr. Mutou. 'Great!' he thought to himself as he appeared at the edge of the lake. 'Just great!' He glared at Mr. Mutou for a minute then transported himself closer to the temple.  
  
It materialized in front of him and he walked inside. He took one step forward and saw why the idiotic men working for Pegasus hadn't gotten the bracelet themselves. The place was booby-trapped. (He should know. He found out first-hand) That is why Bakura had been picked for the job.  
  
It took some work, but he made it past all the security (A/N- Or so he believes) and reached a room with no security at all (A/N- That's what he thinks) and saw a platform in the middle of the room with the Dragon Armlet perched on top.  
  
Bakura walked up to it confident, but once he thought about it, nothing made sense. Why would every room, EXCEPT this one have some kind of security in it? Luckily he had come prepared with a bag of marbles. (A/N- Darn that Tomb Robber and his dumb tomb robbing training and skills! *slams the desk*) He placed the marbles on the platform and slid it over while he removed the bracelet.  
  
It didn't work and a large boulder came hurtling after him. (A/N- Haha! Now I got him! Indiana Jones style!) He ran as fast as he could but knew he wouldn't out run it then he was struck by a sudden idea. He could have slapped himself on the forehead for not thinking of it sooner, and he teleported back to the mansion. (A/N- *Slaps forehead* Why didn't I think of that sooner? I could have done something to prevent that!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pegasus was already back by the time Bakura got there. Bakura was panting and sweating as he handed Pegasus the Dragon Armlet.  
  
"Thank you, Bakura. Do you think we should go get Yugi-boy, put it on him, and get everything ready?"  
  
"What...ever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi and Yami had dropped out of the conversation and were lost in their thoughts. Tea, Joey, and Tristan were all trying to figure out ways of escaping, but Yugi was just wondering what Pegasus wanted with him, and contemplating what was going to happen to him.  
  
That's when Pegasus and Bakura came and unlocked Yugi and Yami's cell doors. Pegasus walked into Yami's cell and a light shot out of his Millennium Eye at Yami and he blacked out. Pegasus picked up the unconscious form and Bakura roughly grabbed the struggling, kicking, and screaming Yugi and followed after Pegasus.  
  
"Yugi!" his friends cried, but no one listened to them. Yami and Hikari were taken to a bland, white-walled room and while Yami was tossed into a big cage. Yugi on the other hand had been pinned to the ground, by Bakura, so tightly that he could not move a single millimeter. Pegasus came forth bearing the Dragon Armlet and walked casually up to the struggling hikari. (A/N- That still could not move I might add) Pegasus slid the Dragon Armlet onto Yugi's hand, pushed it up his small wrist and all the way up so it rested on his bicep. As soon as that was accomplished, Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to put Yugi into an enchanted sleep like he had done to Yami.  
  
"Nighty-night," Pegasus said laughing.  
  
A/N- Ooo! What happens now? How will Yugi ever get out of this mess? Watch for the next installment of The Black Crystal Sacrifice to find out. Don't forget to let me know if you update a story or stories you want me to read. Now that I got caught up I will more than likely just fall behind again, like I always do. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out and I'll see ya all later! Hopefully next weekend!  
  
Oh, and does anybody know how to spell Ishezu? Ishizu? And Kroquet? I have no idea how to spell those two names. I'm probably not even the least bit close either so I need you guys to help me. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Sorry everybody. I know, I know. I'm evil to have left you in suspence, but yesterday I had a list-full of chores to do and today right after church we went over to my grandma and pop's house cause it was my grandfather's birthday. That's why it took so long and I'm sorry. I think you will enjoy this chapter and only one person it seems is even thinking along the same lines as me. I will NOT say anything about what is going to happen, though, in the review responses cause that would spoil it all for you. Thank you everybody that reviewed so much! You guys are the best so take a cookie! Any kind you want!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thank you! Sorry. Here you go! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
digigirl-izumi: Like I said before, "You are going to hate me after this chapter; I am so evil" Talk 2 ya at school! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
hobbitfeet13: heh, heh. Sorry, ok maybe I'm not all THAT sorry for the cliffies I leave you all with. I can't help it! I'm a sucker for suspense! I love reading and writing suspense!  
  
Hazel-Beka: Yeah, I was annoyed! Did you see how many people thought it was an amulet?! Almost EVERYBODY! Why is it creepy to end all the RR's with ^_^'s? I was just being friendly! ^_^ Of course I knew exactly what I was going to write next, Beka! I've already written the entire story and already have 33 pages written on the sequel. I just have to type the chapters up! Don't encourage Selina! She can get pretty nasty when she wants to if you hadn't noticed in ROD II! I don't want to be on the receiving end of THAT! I tried to squish Bakura! But I forgot about the teleportation thing until it was too late. Yeah, he would have looked better. I agree! HEHE! Thanks for your review ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^! HEHE!  
  
Wendy: Well, here you go! Can't tell ya though! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Subieko: Thanks for letting me know about the names I think I'll go with the "C" form of Croquet instead of the "K"! I like it better! I did that on purpose! I LOVE suspense! Glad ya liked it! ENJOY! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
fishkisser: Pegasus is definitely evil this time! MWAHAHAHAHA! You'll just have to wait and find out! ENJOY! Thanks for your review! ^_^  
  
Tsuki Koumori, Dragon Goddess: Thank you! You've got that right! Just have to find out what happens! Oh, I tried to read your new story like you asked me to, but the "WE BLOCKER" system my parents installed on my computer won't let me!!! I'm sure it is excellent though! I'm really, really sorry so you can have a cookie! Thank you for reviewing and I'm really sorry! ^_^ & V_V!  
  
2lazy2login: Hm...Interesting. See me after you read this chapter. You are on the right track. Thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
Thank you guys SO MUCH! YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE *BEST*!!!!!! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!! HEHE!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Bakura and Pegasus took Yugi and Yami into a basement, cave-like room in the bottom of the castle. There was a large hole in the ceiling and the light that streamed into the hole was concentrated in one spot. The only other light in the room was made by candles that were lit up and flickering everywhere.  
  
Yugi was tied to a pole, right under the skylight; it had a bar that went through the middle of it to support his arms. He was stood up against the pole while his arms went over the bar. Chains were attached to both of his arms then wrapped around the pole. He hung limply from it still not awakened from his spell-cast sleep, while Yami was left unconscious at the bottom of his cage. Pegasus took the wedding band and put it on a long silver chain, which he placed around Yugi's neck, then he and Bakura exited to do other things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea was really starting to worry about Yugi and Yami. It had been many hours since they were taken away. She didn't even have to say anything to Tristan and Joey, they could see it in her face and they tried to comfort her, while trying to not show any emotion themselves. It didn't work as well as they had hoped it would though, she could tell they were worried too. She was picturing all these terrible things happening to them over and over in her head when Bakura showed up.  
  
He put her, Tristan, and Joey under some sort of spell one-by-one so they would obey him. He had all three of them go into a large cage big enough for them to fit, walk around, and have a few more people inside with them. After Bakura had locked them in and made sure there was no possible way of escape, he released them from his spell of obedience.  
  
Then, somehow, he made the cage that held Tea, Tristan, and Joey float. He steered it with waves of his hands, so it went where he wanted it to go. He took them down to the basement-like cavern by way of the elevator. It was the only way in or out of there and was coded so not just anyone could use it. You had to know the password first.  
  
Bakura had their cage positioned so it was adjacent to another large cage with a lone shadowed figure in it. Bakura thought about just dropping them and rattling their teeth a little, but decided to wait till Pegasus gave them to him before he started his fun. He set them down gently and they had their first glance of the underground room.  
  
In the very center of the room, with the full moon's light sprayed over him, was Yugi. His head hung limply and his golden bangs were hanging in his closed, large amethyst eyes. His arms and midsection were bound with chains to a cross-like pole. He was clearly unconscious and had not the slightest inkling that his best friends were present.  
  
Tea looked around some more and saw Yami in a cage like theirs, right beside them draped in shadows. Neither one of them looked hurt, but Yugi had a beautiful gold bracelet with a dragon carved into it on his arm and a silver necklace that held a ring, around his neck.  
  
"Yugi, Yami. Wake up you guys. Come on, wake up," Tea pleaded, but she went unheeded, the look-alikes slept on.  
  
"They won't wake that easy, Tea," Bakura said, a sneer evident on his face.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They have been placed under a spell and won't wake up till it has been lifted."  
  
"What do you want with us?"  
  
"I'm afraid that, that is Pegasus's story to tell. Don't worry he'll be here shortly."  
  
After a few minutes, a shadow seemed to materialize out of the darkness, coming from the direction of the elevator.  
  
"Ah! Here he is now."  
  
The shadow turned out to be none other than Maxamillion Pegasus himself.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Tristan repeated Tea's previously asked question.  
  
"Let me wake those two up and then I will tell you." He stood still for a minute and Yugi and Yami opened their eyes. Yami stood up and Yugi struggled and pulled at the chains. "It is time for me to tell you what I have brought each of you here for. Now, as you know, the last time I allowed each of you here, you three," he indicated Joey, Tea, and Tristan, "helped Yami here," he pointed to the cage beside theirs, "keep his cards hidden from me. Allowing him to win and beat me as no one had ever done before. Not only that, but your *friendship*," he spoke the word with utter distaste, "kept Yugi-boy alive and thus prevented me from getting the Millennium Puzzle and taking over Kaiba Corp. Preventing me from resurrecting my wife, Cecilia. At first I was lost in my despair with no hope of raising her from the dead. But now everything has changed and I have found another way to bring her back to me, thanks to this," he picked up an old, worn book that appeared to have been made in Ancient Egypt.  
  
"It says I can get her back if I sacrifice one of a pure soul to the Shadow Realm. Yugi-boy, here, was brought to my mind at once. I started to think on that and a plan formulated in my head. It all made perfect sense. I could get my revenge on all of you by making you watch one of your best friends, not to mention your hikari, Yami, suffer at my hands as he is banished to the Shadow Realm forever. Oh, by the way Yugi? Did you know that those 'little collapses' you were having were made by me just touching the thing that will bring about your final destruction?"  
  
He ran one of his fingers over the edges of Yugi's sweet, gentle face. Yami, fuming, glared and yelled, "Pegasus! Leave him alone or I'll. . ."  
  
"You'll what? I'm afraid your fate is going to be decided by Bakura, as well as yours," he said glancing at Yugi's friends. "Now back to what I was saying. I will not only get rid of Yugi-boy forever, but in return for banishing him to the Shadow Realm, I'll get my dear Cecilia back; convenient, yes? How is he to accomplish this, you may ask. Well, with this necklace and wedding ring," he pulled at the silver chain around Yugi's neck bearing the wedding band, "Cecilia will take Yugi-boy's place when he leaves us. I will also succeed in sending Yugi-boy away thanks to this crystal."  
  
Pegasus had taken the crystal out of its box and held it up for everybody to see. It was completely black except when he held it under the light it had a dark violet hue. It was in the shape of a star and when Pegasus had picked it up and held it in his hands, Yugi had flinched and fallen limp against the pole like he did the day at school. Only this time it was much worse; Yugi was having a hard time trying to keep from blacking out. Yami wasn't inside him anymore to shield him from its rays and the crystal was also in much closer vicinity. Pegasus released the crystal as he set the jewel back into its box enabling Yugi the ability of being able to stand up.  
  
"Now," Pegasus resumed, "the first things I had to do was get you all here, separate Yugi-boy from his yami, and collect the rest of my ingredients. You already know how I got you here and I will not bore you with the other things I needed. I separated Hikari and Yami with the Millennium Eye Bakura gave back to me just for this purpose. Observe."  
  
He picked up the crystal again and held it up to the light. A beam of red light issued from the Millennium Eye and shot at the crystal. The light refracted and struck Bakura in turn. After the light disappeared there were two Bakura's. Bakura picked Ryou from up off the floor and threw him in the cage with Tea and the others.  
  
"Finally, once we got them apart we had to keep them that way. I put a spell on Yami to keep him from harnessing his powers, and this thing," he pointed to the Dragon Armlet on Yugi's arm, "prevents these two from connecting with each other, especially while Yugi-boy is in the Shadow Realm. Ok, I think that's everything you wanted to know, now let's begin, since the time has come."  
  
The moon was directly overhead of the skylight so all the moon's rays were focused on Yugi. Pegasus held the crystal and walked up to Yugi, who shied away from him, but couldn't get far enough away. The poles behind him prevented him from going anywhere. He whimpered and Tea burst into tears. Bakura walked over and held Yugi's head still and Pegasus put the Black Crystal against Yugi's forehead. Yugi jerked viciously one last time, to get free, while Pegasus held it to his face.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Pegasus and Bakura stepped away from Yugi as the crystal began pushing itself into his essence, into his soul and mind.  
  
The Black Crystal began to disappear into Yugi's skin.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yugi screamed, from the mental pain it caused him, and kept screaming. While the whole time, a bright, white light was forming around Yugi and was becoming more pronounced as each second progressed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yugi's cries grew weaker as he lost strength.  
  
A/N- Hahaha! I'm evil! To those of you who thought I could never do something like this to little Yugi- BOOYA!  
  
Selina: Oh, no. She's hyper. I have a question though.  
  
Serafina: What?  
  
Selina: Why are you not scared of your reviewers after that big cliff hanger you just left them with?  
  
Serafina: They wouldn't kill me. If they did they wouldn't get to find out what happens in the next chapter.  
  
Selina: Yeah, but who says they have to KILL you? They can still throw stuff at you and do bodily harm.  
  
Serafina: Oh, yeah. *runs away*............*from a distance* Next up, the point of views of everyone witnessing it. Their thoughts and feelings and it shows exactly what happens to Yugi. His p.o.v. last. (sorta) Let me know if you update and stuff! You guys are going to hate me even more cause next weekend I'm gonna try to catch up on reviewing so I MIGHT not get to update. I'll try, but you never know! We'll just have to wait and find out! Later! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Hey everybody! Guess what! *ignores yell of "We guess that you will be in some serious pain if you don't update!"*  
  
TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! So you can't kill me today! You have to wait till tomorrow! Heehee!  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update! Thank you everyone for being patient.  
  
Selina: *snort*  
  
Thank you everyone SO MUCH for reviewing! Yay! I have 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! It's my birthday! I have 100 reviews! Nothing can go wrong!  
  
Selina: You forgot about the chapter.  
  
Serafina: Oh, yeah, heh, heh. Anyways thanks again for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Sorry I could update as fast as you might have wished. I hope SV hasn't been driving you crazy too much. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Hazel-Beka: You knew huh? I figured someone would suspect what I was up to. Even though Yugi's been sacrificed doesn't mean it's over! We gotta save him! Yeah, 33 pages isn't that much, but I'm not done yet. And now I've got 43 pages and I had to skip a big section of if cause I don't know what to write. I HAVE looked at the smile thing from a reviewers pov before when reviewing someone else's story, but just for you I'll stop.  
  
Subieko: HAHA! I was looking forward to your review for my last chapter cause I knew you didn't think he would! That was great! Hope you enjoy.  
  
LadyDeathStrike: *gasp* You would do that to me? *gasp* Someone is really tense. Here's what happened! Now you can update!  
  
hobbit13: Ahhh! *runs away from hobbit13* Don't kill me if you want to know what happens! Yami is not in the cage with Yugi. He's in a cage by himself. Tea and the others are in a cage beside him and Yugi, Pegasus, and Bakura are all outside in the cavern thing. Yami can't help Yugi. Try reading that last chapter again and maybe you'll see it. Enjoy this chapter! *runs even further away*  
  
Bunnychu: It's kill'n everyone. I've seen Kim Possible a couple times when I went to Florida, but I don't have cable or whatever at my house and so it doesn't come on over here. But I have seen it before. Enjoy!  
  
Una: Um. What do those names that you told me Yami and Yugi call each other mean? Yeah, I've still got to finish reviewing all those chapters. It will take a while. Mine too! I LOVE YUGI!!!!! HE'S THE COOLEST CHARACTER! In my opinion. Then there is Yami! He's such an adorable protector and so easy to pick on. Get to Yugi and you get to Yami! You get a new e-mail address? Yeah, before your review, I was planning on telling everyone in this chapter if they want to see a bit of what is going to happen to look at that dream. Kemo is the one that held onto Mokuba when Yugi was dueling the "ghost" Kaiba. The sleep on it thing. I wasn't able to come up with anything else to get them to leave. As for the atlantis thing- Milo (from the cartoon movie. I don't know if there is another one) was so excited to go find atlantis that he couldn't hold it in and when he gets on the boat he throws up. Thanks for the thing on Hammer Space! Yeah, I have been to the Janime site and another friend of mine told me about the Yugi picture that you mentioned, but I can't find it. Yeah, the going over the places where they had duel before was just so everyone would know where they were and what the place where Yugi fell looked like. I agree with you on the Y/Y pairing. Hahaha! My yami - armlet-hehehe! Funny! Heh, heh. A lot of people had comments to make about Mr. Mutou and that. Glad you liked it and I can't wait to see what you do with him. We torture the ones we love most! Thank you for all of your reviews! Your great! I work on reviewing all of yours, but it will definitely take a while.  
  
Tsuki Koumori, Dragon Goddess: That's ok. I was able to review it while I was at school in Keyboarding class. Yeah, chapter 10 is my favorite chapter. I'd absolutely LOVE it if you drew stuff for my story! SO COOL! I'D LOVE IT IF YOU DREW PICS FOR ME AND I'D LOVE TO SEE YOUR ARTWORK! SO COOL! Enjoy the chap!  
  
digigirl-izumi: You know that never works! We have school you nut! Here it is!  
  
fishkisser: I know I'm evil! Hehe! (ahh! YGO's on! Scary!) Please don't hurt me!  
  
Mitsu-teshi: You are very dramatic! But you already knew that! I loved your reviews and it seems you got all of the answers to your questions to your last one and I can't answer those. You'll just have to find out like everyone else. C-ya at school!  
  
Karamas_Girl123: I updated! Don't hurt me! Please! I'll be sure to check it out!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*~* Tea's P.O.V. *~*  
  
I sat there crying, not knowing what to do and feeling so helpless, just wanting ease Yugi's pain. He started screaming and I completely broke down. Someone put an arm around my shoulders, but I couldn't take my eyes off Yugi. A light was forming around him and I felt a part of his pain, like a bolt of lightning his mental pain flashed in my heart.  
  
*~* Ryou's P.O.V. *~*  
  
I was helpless to do anything, but watch as Pegasus and my own yami stepped away from him. Yugi almost immediately started screaming and tears came to my eyes. I could hear Tea dissolved into complete lamentation. I put my hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, but I had figured it would not really help. I was right. A light had begun to form around Yugi and he had started to become lighter. He looked like my yami looked whenever he came out of the ring when he wasn't in control of me. He probably looked the same as Yami did when he came out as well. I felt a pain in my heart and knew I was feeling what Yugi was feeling, but only at a much lower level and thought 'no wonder he's screaming his poor little heart out'.  
  
*~* Pegasus's P.O.V. *~*  
  
'It is finally happening,' I thought gleefully. 'I get my revenge, get rid of Yugi-boy, and Cecilia returns to me all at once. Perfect!' I was not really watching Yugi, looking at him, but not really paying attention to what was happening to him. It didn't really matter to me. Yugi was only an opposition that I needed to take down. He was just a fly that needed to be crushed for my goal to be achieved. I no longer cared about him or his friends, as soon as Cecilia returns she and I will be the only things that matter to me.  
  
*~* Tristan's P.O.V. *~*  
  
I stood watching as one of my best friends who had helped me many times on numerous occasions, was screaming his heart out from the pain he was feeling, while all I can do is stand here and watch. I clenched my hand into a fist as I look at the ground, and I promise that if I ever got a hold of either Pegasus or Bakura, with just one punch, I'd knock them dead for doing this to my buddy. I know my eyes are shining with unshed tears, but I refuse to allow them to flow and allow Pegasus to win. A sharp pain went through my heart and I looked up to see Yugi disappearing in a bright light.  
  
*~* Joey's P.O.V. *~*  
  
I watched, helplessly from a cage, feeling even more useless than usual now that my friend was no longer going to be with me and I'm just sitting here allowing it to happen. I can hear my best buddy's screams and know I will be hearing his screams in my dreams for a long time to come. Tears pooled in my eyes and I started crying like I never had before as I gripped my fists around two bars in front of me I felt a flash of pain, spear through my heart as my best friend starts dissolving into a white light.  
  
*~* Bakura's P.O.V. *~*  
  
I smirked as the pharaoh's brat started screaming. Now that he was out of the way, Yami would break down and I'll be able to take the Millennium Puzzle from him at last. I looked at Pegasus, who was smiling serenely and I wondered what daydream he pictured with himself and Cecilia. I looked at the others, Yugi's friends and saw all of the crying or at least tearing except Tristan who was successfully holding back tears that obviously wanted to break free and run in wild cascades down his cheeks, but no. I glanced at the Pharaoh and saw him staring at his hikari with tears running down his face. Not crying, he was "too tough" for that, but tearing at least as he held on to the bars of his cage. 'Perfect!'  
  
*~* Yami's P.O.V. *~*  
  
'How can they do this to him? Why did they have to take away the only thing of real value in my life? What could I have done to protect him? How will I ever get my sweet aibou back?' these thoughts and more kept circulating in my head as I watched my aibou suffer.  
  
Tears ran down my face, but I didn't care. I couldn't have stopped them if I wanted to. I had two conflicting emotions in that moment. Overwhelming sadness and an abhorrence and rage at Bakura and Pegasus as I had never had before at anyone. Every one of Yugi's screams cut into my heart and although I could not feel his pain completely, through the bond we shared for it had been severed by the Dragon Armlet, but I could still feel a part of it through the bond of friendship we shared with the others, and I felt it through them. I didn't know whether to dissolve into tears or to turn my sadness into anger to help fuel the extreme rage I was feeling and planning to use against Bakura and Pegasus as soon as I was able. I was caught in the middle and didn't know what to do. Helpless for once, as I had never been before. I never took my eyes off my hikari and saw him beginning to vanish as the light consumed him.  
  
*~* Yugi's P.O.V. *~*  
  
Pegasus and Bakura stepped away as the Black Crystal, I now knew its name, was being driven into my forehead and mental consciousness. I had barely been able to hold back screams as Pegasus had just been *holding* it so close to me. Now it was unbearable and the screams just seemed to burst from my mouth. They came from me and I could not hold them back. It hurt so bad mentally that I started hurting physically as well. There was no way to describe the pain that I was feeling.  
  
I could no longer see anything but darkness. I could feel the pull of the Shadow Realm calling to me and knew I was going no matter how much I struggled. I wanted to tell all of my friends goodbye for the last time, but it was not possible. I was going to the Shadow Realm now and there was nothing I, nor anybody else could do to stop it at this point. It was already too late for me.  
  
*~* Normal P.O.V. *~*  
  
Yugi's friends, yami, and enemies looked on as the light got so bright it consumed him and took him to the Shadow Realm where his spirit would surely be lost.  
  
A/N- Well what did ya think. Basically this whole story was based on a dream I had of Yugi being sacrificed. So my dream consisted of the last chapter and this one. I had to make up all the stuff at the beginning to link to this. It was a really cool dream too. It was interesting making up stuff to tie in and go with this stuff, but I did it! Aren't you all so happy?  
  
Everyone: *looks like tigers all ready to pounce; holding different weapons in their hands. Several pitchforks and torches are seen as well as an axe, some knifes, a couple of spears, and so forth* GRRRR!  
  
Serafina: Ookay. Maybe not. Well...um...I'll just go hide now if you don't mind. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh! *runs in opposite direction waving arms around like mad and running into things in haste to get away from angry reviewers that would like nothing more than to torture author until she reveals what happens to Yugi.*  
  
Everyone: *chases Serafina with the fire of death look in their eyes.*  
  
Selina: *~*/Ha ha! Your in trouble now hikari!/*~*  
  
Serafina: *~*/Yeah! Now do you mind helping me?/*~*  
  
Selina: *~*/Why? It's more fun to watch!/*~*  
  
Serafina: *~*/If I die so do you!/*~*  
  
Selina: *~*/...Good point. I'll help/*~* 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I'm SO SORRY! Don't kill me please! It was out of my control to update last weekend. Here's the deal. This week has been my first ever fall break and so my dad told me on Thur Oct 9 that he was going to take us to Florida this week. So I typed up a chapter for one of my stories and put it up that same day. The next day on Fri. I typed up chapters for my other stories and went to post them only to find that FF.N Administration had taken down the first story I updated due to a mishap in the rating. They gave me a warning and told me I couldn't update for six days. Yesterday was the last day I couldn't update so here I am.  
  
Thank you for reviewing and most importantly...your patience everybody! ^_^  
  
Hazel-Beka: Are you still laughing at me because of my dream, Beka? Thanks Hazel. Oh, yay! I'm so glad you're not going to try to kill me. WHAT?! MACHINE GUN!!! AHHHAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Eep. That wasn't funny! (Selina: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!) Ok maybe it was kind of funny. Thanks Hazel. Oh, since I stopped writing on TR2S do you want me to e-mail the stuff to you? I can give you my e- mail address or do you want to give me yours? Let me know in your review please.  
  
LadyDeathStrike: Ahhhh! Now I know why you're called Lady DEATH STRIKE! Help me someone! Thanks for the advice Y. Bakura!  
  
hobbit13: *nervous. Eyes move from axe to hobbit13* heh, heh. You liked the dream, huh? Fits my personality, huh? I think so too. Usually all of my dreams consist of someone chasing me or trying to kill me, but that is the first (well maybe not first) time someone has tried to kill Yugi in my dreams. Glad I could be of help about the cages. *looks at axe again* Well, I guess I'll get out of range now...oops, I mean, I'll just go over here for now. Heh, heh.  
  
digigirl-izumi: ACK! No! Not you too! Whoo...*wipes sweat off brow* Uh, can't tell you what is going to happen. NO! NOT GLOGGY! NO! NOT THE EVIL TOE EATING GLOGGY! (don't tell J. I said that, hehe. Besides I could just whack him with your broom or my wand and he'd stop. :P Yeah, it will be a while before I get started on the HMW sequel.)  
  
Tsuki Koumori, Dragon Goddess: Thank goodness you're not trying to kill me too. Uh, I can't tell you what happens next either! Yeah, I think that was my coolest dream about an anime character. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAV'S!!! YAY! You're going to do the pic?! CoOoL! I'll give you my e-mail address! So cool! *dreamy eyes*  
  
YamiWestley: WHAT! YOUR HAPPY?! Yugi's my favorite character! How could you NOT like Yugi?! Thanks for reviewing though! ^_^  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: *stares at computer screen, mouth hanging open, eyes wide* *still not moving...until* EEEEPPP! SHE'S gonna kill me! Help! Man, I'm gonna have so many holes in me there wouldn't even be enough to put me back together! SheeSH! Runs! Goes underground!  
  
fishkisser: Thank you! Wish your sister a happy...um...*late* birthday from me! Yeah, once I read over all the POV's again I thought it was kind of dull compared to chap 10, but it can't be helped.  
  
Subieko: It was easy. I just followed how it went in my dream. Yay! Hope you enjoy this chap!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Everyone in the cage to Yami's left broke down into sobs as Yugi vanished from their lives. Yami glanced at Pegasus and Bakura. The looks on their faces decided who won in the battle of emotions being fought inside of him. A rage took over him and he started making his cage rock back and forth from the strength he had gained by adrenaline and rage. He wanted nothing more than to strangle Bakura and Pegasus, or rip them apart, whichever was more damaging, but in order to do that he had to get out of his cage.  
  
In place of his hikari a beautiful blond woman appeared and she was adorned in the necklace that Yugi had been wearing, with the ring on it. Pegasus went and unchained her from the pole then carried her in his arms up to his chambers in the castle. On the way up to the elevator, (A/N- the elevator is the only way into that room and is also the only elevator in the whole castle.) he stopped just long enough to give Bakura the Millennium Eye, then left.  
  
Bakura came over to Yami's cage, so Yami reached through the bars and grabbed his shirt. Then he lifted him off the ground and punched him in the face so hard he fell backwards.  
  
"Yes!" Tristan and the others said as they watched with tear filled eyes. Tea was the only one not watching. She and Ryou were sitting in a corner; Ryou was holding her and rocking her back and forth to comfort her. But she just could not stop crying for her small friend who had helped her out more times then she could count.  
  
Bakura got up and wiped off the blood that was dripping from his nose. He glared at Yami and said, "Pegasus has given all of you to me to do whatever I want with you. Unless you want another one of your friends hurt, Yami, you had better cooperate."  
  
Yami stopped thrashing around and glared at Bakura, the hatred and enmity for Bakura burning like a fire in his eyes, his fist clenched at his sides. "I know you want my Millennium Puzzle, but you won't get it without a fight!" Yami growled.  
  
"Fine, if it's a fight you want, than it's a fight you'll get! I'll beat you like I did before when I brought you here!" Bakura had some of Pegasus's bodyguards open the cage door and Bakura stepped in. "We'll do this; physical contact only, since you can't use magic."  
  
"Good, then I can destroy you with my bare hands."  
  
"You can try," Bakura sneered.  
  
With that taunt out, Yami stopped circling and rushed at Bakura. Bakura sidestepped and stuck out his leg. Yami was expecting it and jumped over his outstretched leg. Bakura, not expecting the sudden move, did not turn around in time and Yami swept his leg around Bakura's other ankle that made him fall to the floor. Yami jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground, then using his free hand, repeatedly punched Bakura in the face. Two of the bodyguards then came and pulled Yami off Bakura. Two of them held him up by the arms and Bakura was allowed to get up. He brushed himself off and used one well-placed punch in the stomach to quiet Yami. The guards dropped him and he fell to the floor of the cage with the wind knocked out of him. Bakura and the guards left by way of the elevator to talk to Pegasus.  
  
"Come on, Yami! Get up!"  
  
"Yeah, you can do it!"  
  
Joey and Tristan coached Yami as he lay on the floor holding his stomach and tried to draw a breath. When he could finally breathe again he made it to a sitting position with his back against the bars.  
  
He said, "I failed Yugi. I failed him. He's gone and it's all my fault." He sat with one leg stretched out, the other bent with his free hand resting against it, while his other hand still held his stomach, and his head sagging as tears ran down his face.  
  
"Come on, Yami. Don't beat yourself up about this. There was nothing you or anyone else could have done. Right now we need to concentrate on getting out of here so we can find a way to save Yugi," Ryou said reasonably.  
  
"Yeah, we're with you buddy, but like Ryou said we need to get out of here and we can't do that without you."  
  
They finally managed to get through to Yami. He stood up and thought, 'I owe it to Yugi to help his friends out of here.' He called upon his shadow powers, even though Pegasus was holding him back from them. He used his rage to fuel his power and broke through Pegasus' hold. He remembered Yugi had brought his dueling deck with him. He used his shadow powers to summon his and Yugi's favorite monster.  
  
The Dark Magician came to life as the Millennium Symbol appeared on Yami's forehead and an aura materialized around him. The Dark Magician used Dark Magic Attack and broke the bars. Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou watched wide eyed and open mouthed, not exactly expecting him to get them out the way he was planning, as Yami then commanded the Dark Magician to free them. Their cage dissolved and then Yami had the Dark Magician fly them out the hole above.  
  
Bakura came back down to see what was going on and saw no one there, but Yami, who had the Millennium Symbol glowing brightly on his head and a vacant look in his eyes as he controlled the Dark Magician, who Bakura couldn't see. Bakura came after him, but stopped as the Duel Monster floated down from the hole and scooped his master up. Bakura just stood there and stared as Yami was lifted out into the night sky above.  
  
A/N- That was kind of short. I know and I'm sorry. They will get longer soon. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to let me know if you update your stories. Just so everybody knows I'm putting my e-mail address up on my bio in case you want to contact me that way.  
  
Serafina: Oh, as you all know this story is based on a dream I had. Who would like to see one of my other dreams? I substituted Yugi in place of myself. It would be a one-shot. It's actually pretty funny. I think Subieko and Sorceress Vanessa have read it; it's called Yugi in Robot Land. What do you think? Should I put it back up for you to see? Let me know in your review.  
  
Ja ne! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- hahahahaha!...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Selina: Sup?  
  
Serafina: HAHAHA! They...they...hahahahaha!  
  
Selina: TELL ME WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!  
  
Serafina: They...they...*points to audience* THEY THINK YUGI IS DEAD!! AHAHAHAHA!  
  
Selina: You mean he isn't?  
  
Serafina: *abruptly stops laughing* You didn't know?  
  
Selina: No. Was I supposed to?  
  
Serafina: You haven't been paying attention?!  
  
Selina: Obviously not well enough. It certainly sounded like he died to me in the last few chapters.  
  
Serafina: Why did you only pay attention to them and not the other ones?  
  
Selina: They were more interesting.  
  
Serafina: I think you need to go back and read the dream Yugi had in chapter 2. That would tell you that Yugi is not dead. And I thought you liked my stories.  
  
Selina: I do. As long as they are about me or have a lot of cool stuff like fights or sacrifices in them. He he?  
  
Serafina: *glare* Well, I'd like to thank you all *VERY* much for all your generous reviews and I really can't thank you enough, but THANK YOU EVERYBODY! -^_^-  
  
Hazel-Beka: Actually I didn't stop TR2S. FF.N Administration took it down for me. It was in my a/n. I took the poems down because I wasn't going to update them anymore. I just don't have enough time to make them up. Neway. You wanted to find out what I was going to do with evolution and stuff. I was planning on writing a "chapter" up just for you on that so I could e-mail it to you. Do you still not want me to? Beka, yes Yugi is my most favoritist character in the entire world. As of now. He he, but I didn't kill him. I read your newest chap! Thanks for telling me and what is mountainwings? I've never heard of it. Neway, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Bunnychu: Yes, I too feel very sorry for Yami. Especially in this chapter. *sniffle* Poor Yami and Yugi too.  
  
fishkisser: I will post YIRL! Thanks to your vote and one other person. Its on my Stories authored list. So check it out! It's funny! Oh, about Yami accessing his powers even though Pegasus was blocking them: Have you ever heard of how when people get angry or scared and get a major adrenaline rush they gain strength-like the ability to pick up cars?-I've experienced it before and I was able to run like super fast. Well, that's what happened to Yami. He got a huge rush of adrenaline and he was able to break Pegasus's hold on him. I'll check out your story! (s) Have you updated the one about the doors?  
  
LadyDeathStrike: Yay! You aren't trying to kill me...this time! That is a very good idea, but Yugi isn't dead. Ah, no DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!  
  
hobbit13: *breaths sigh of relief* Oh, yeah, Yami is definitely upset. I'm glad he's not my muse. Just think of what he'd do to me! Terrifying! Um...Pegasus is still going to have free rein until TBCS II unfortunately. Don't worry about that dream thing! It's funny! Nothing like this!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: *glances at bazooka* Hi, SV. Heh, heh. How...how's it going? I'm glad you liked the last chapter! You did read YIRL because I remember you and Subieko reviewing it before as well as one other guy. It only had 3 reviews to begin with so yeah. Oh, NO! Poor SV! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I hope you are! That must have been scary! I really hope you are ok.  
  
YamiWestley: Yugi...not ur type? He's everybody's type ^_^! Then you probably don't want to read what I did to Joey in my other story = ROD II. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Una: I know! I did too! Did I get the queen right?!! Huh? DIDIDIDIDIDI? E-mail ya lata!  
  
starfire: I love Yugi and for some reason I just end up being naturally mean to him! I can't help it!  
  
Subieko: Um...I was kinda following what was left after duelist kingdom. He was attempting to bring her back that way and I don't entirely understand it, but my way was magic! Thanks for the review!  
  
Thank you everybody so much! Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Once Yami and the others were away from the castle, Yami stopped walking. The Dark Magician was floating beside them. Yami turned to look at him, then at the castle. With his back to his friends he said, "Keep walking."  
  
"Are you going to come back?" Joey asked as Ryou also asked a question at the same time.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Yami turned slightly. "Pegasus will pay. His castle will fall, and I will teach that yami a lesson." He started to walk back the way they all had come from.  
  
"Shouldn't we try and stop him?" Ryou asked Joey and Tristan. (A/N- Only because I'm asking myself that very thing. I need to come up with an answer too.)  
  
"Yami wait," Tea said, tears still running down her face. The others looked at her as she took a step away from them. Her left hand was clenched in a fist and she had positioned it so it looked like she was trying to keep her heart from falling apart, while the other was stretched out for Yami. He kept walking, but when Tea called, "Yami! Stop!" he halted. "Yami, please don't *do* this!" she pleaded.  
  
He turned to look at her, "Why does this matter so much to you?"  
  
"Don't turn into a monster for this. Pegasus and Bakura aren't worth it."  
  
"Yugi's worth it," Tea barely heard him mumble. He turned back around and continued on. "I'm sorry, Tea," he said more audible, but that was it.  
  
She tried one last time to keep him from what would most assuredly be his doom if he tried to take on both Yami Bakura and Pegasus all by himself. "Yugi wouldn't want this!"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks; he stood motionless for several seconds as he pictured his aibou in his mind. The way Yugi would look at him with his big, violet eyes so full of joy and happiness. He knew in his heart what Tea said was true and his shoulders hunched, as he fell to his knees in defeat. The Dark Magician disappeared and Tea went over to Yami. She bent down, helped him up, and let him hug her as he cried. (A/N-I know Yami doesn't seem capable of crying, but I know he can especially where Yugi is concerned.)  
  
Tristan, Joey, and Ryou, unsure of what to do, stood there awkwardly staring at the couple and each other. (A/N- No, Yami and Tea are not going to date. Sorry, but I don't do romance.)  
  
Once they got Yami to calm down, Tea heard him mumble to himself, "I will get you out of there Yugi, no matter what it takes!"  
  
"How are we going to get off this island?" Joey asked, casting around for something matter-of-fact to say.  
  
"Well, I've got my cell phone," Tea told them looking at each of them in turn to see their reaction. Tristan and Joey's faces lit up immediately. Ryou seemed to be in a trance almost as if he was watching a video recording playing over and over in his head about what had happened. He didn't even seem to have heard what she said. Yami's face was expressionless, but his posture told them he was forlorn and angry.  
  
"So who should we call?" asked Joey.  
  
"Let's see," said Tristan. "We need someone we know since, we will be calling them in the middle of the night, so obviously someone that would probably be up at this hour, someone that we know how to contact, of course, but someone who can pick us up too."  
  
"Who could that be?"  
  
"Think about it, Joey," replied Tea.  
  
"But we don't know anybody that could come pick us up. What's Yugi's Gramps gonna do, fly a helicopter over. . .HEY! No way! You don't mean. . ."  
  
"Yes, Joey, Kaiba."  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
"Oh, stop acting like a baby,"  
  
"Are you sure he was acting? Anyways, Tea, just call him."  
  
"Right," she said with a nod.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
Kaiba picked up the telephone and used the side of his head and shoulder to hold it in place, while he continued typing on his computer.  
  
"Hello?" he inquired of the person at the other end.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba."  
  
"Tea! What are you calling me for at this time of night?!"  
  
Mokuba jerked awake from where he had fallen asleep on the couch watching television.  
  
Kaiba glanced at him and winced that he had been so loud. Reclaiming his calm he said, "I thought you went on a cruise with Yugi and the rest."  
  
"I did. We're stuck on Duelist Kingdom and need your help."  
  
'What?' Kaiba thought, 'Duelist Kingdom? How did they get there?' miffed and flustered he replied, "Why don't you get Yugi to help you. He can get out of anything." Kaiba thought back to the first defeat he had suffered at the hands of young Yugi Mutou. He recalled how he had had Yugi cornered, only for Yugi to escaped the jaws of "death" as he demonstrated he could do time and time again.  
  
She was silent for a few moments and Seto wondered what her expression was. When she next spoke, there was a tightness in her voice that made him want to take back that last comment. "For your information! Yugi is not going to be able to help anyone ever again, Kaiba. If you weren't so *selfish* (A/N- or maybe a shell-fish *sends glare of death to rein upon Kaiba* Selina: Woah! Where does all this evilness come from, *hikari*? Serafina: You, I borrowed it, you have plenty to spare.) you'd help anyway. Yugi would have helped you if you had asked." Then she hung up on him.  
  
Kaiba was so stunned he stopped typing and held the phone in front of his face, staring at it. He hadn't really been rejecting to help, (A/N- * still administering death glare* he can delude himself all he wants. ~_~ Uuuuurrrrrgggg! I don't know how to make a glaring face *screams in annoyance* I hate Kaiba! DIE! Selina: Wowwies. O_____________O;;;;;; She's really mad. Maybe I should take over. Serafina: Take over and die! Selina: All right that does it! Marik! Leave my hikari alone! *Marik comes out of closet and runs for dear life.* Serafina: What's going on? Oh, I'm typing up my story. Sorry everybody!) he was merely stating Yugi nearly always found a way out in a tough spot. Now that he knew that the teen was not around anymore, her felt a sense of (A/N- What's the word I'm looking for here? Selina: *still chasing Marik* don't know. Marik: I HAVE NO IDEA!!!!! Serafina: Nuts! Oh, well.) remorse and guilt as his heart skipped a beat. Now he'd never be able to reclaim his title. (A/N- *death glare*) He decided to call Tea back. She picked up the phone after the second ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea hung up, furious, but trying to hold in the effect that flared up by Kaiba's snide remark.  
  
"I'm guessing that didn't go too well," Ryou said.  
  
"No. He's just so selfish, I. . .urgh!"  
  
"It's ok, Tea, we're all having a hard time accepting this."  
  
"There's no one else we can call, is there?" Joey looked hopeful. (A/N- How come no one, correction, ALMOST no one thinks of calling the police? I mean when Yugi is in trouble or something like that his friends never call the police. They always have to find him themselves. I guess it just wouldn't have the right effect if they did that though. But they did call the fire squad that time Yugi was in the burning building even though they didn't know he was. . . Selina: Ok, quite enough people want to read the story not your comments. Serafina: Humph! Fine!)  
  
Ryou shook his head. Tea's cell phone rang. She got it back out of her purse and answered it at bit more aggressively than she normally would have now that she was in a more miffed state. "Hello?"  
  
"Tea, I'm sorry, I didn't mean. . .I'm sorry about Yugi. (A/N- Yeah, right) I'll come get you guys. You can tell me what happened on the way back."  
  
Tea could hear a helicopter in the background. "Thanks, Kaiba."  
  
"Un," Kaiba grunted. (A/N- LIKE THE SELFISH, STUCK-UP. . . MEANNY! THAT HE IS! Selina: *growling* MARIK! I told you to leave my hikari alone! Marik: *in a tiny voice* It's not me! Selina: *growls and glares* Marik: I don't call people *meannies* Selina: Hm.)  
  
CLICK  
  
"So, I take it he IS giving us a ride after all?"  
  
"Yeah," Tea answered dazed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are we going, big brother?" Mokuba asked as he followed Seto to the helicopter pad. After he had woken up from his brother's telephone conversation he didn't want to go back to sleep.  
  
"Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need to pick up Tea and her friends."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, Mokuba. They're fine." 'Well, some of them.' His little brother had looked up to Yugi even though he wanted Seto to beat him and be the best again. Kaiba didn't want his little brother to worry about Yugi. (A/N- Wait a minute. He just told Tea to elaborate on the way back? O.O ) He would let Tea tell him and maybe she would sugar-coat it if Mokuba was there. (A/N- There that is somewhat better. ^_^)  
  
They got into the chopper and took off. It took them only (A/N- How long DID it take them?) two hours (A/N- *shrug* \-: ) to reach the Industrial Illusion's Leader's Headquarters. (Selina: huh?) It was a whole lot faster than a cruise liner. Once he neared the island he called Tea back.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Um. . ." he guessed she was scrutinizing her surroundings. "We are near the castle. We can still see it, but we're near the forest."  
  
"Oh, THAT'S helpful," Kaiba said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"UH!" He figured Tea would be rolling her eyes by now. "We're standing across from the front entrance to the castle right beside the forest or kind of shadowed inside of it a little bit."  
  
"Thank you, that's better."  
  
CLICK  
  
He looked around the spot she had indicated and spotted them coming out of the trees. He landed and they all scrambled aboard. Kaiba saw Yami and was furious. Once he was back in the air, he decided, he would let Tea have it for lying to him to get him to pick them up. That was not the case, however. Tea started explaining everything before Kaiba got a chance to interject. She told him that there were two Yugi's and the sweet innocent one was the real Yugi and that he had been sacrificed. (A/N- *groan* She didn't sugar-coat it! Yes, everybody/Yugi's friends know about Yami. Yami explained during the 2 hr. wait and they remembered the Bakura & Pegasus duels) She told him that THIS was the Yugi he dueled against. He didn't really believe her in his mind, but he was not really as knowledgeable in magic as he was in the field of science. Although, he had noticed a difference in demeanor when Yugi dueled and he proposed to himself that what she said was true. It was a very confusing tale, what with all the magic stuff, but remembering what Pegasus had done to him and his little brother made things easier to comprehend.  
  
He noticed that this other Yugi, Yami, was not saying anything, but rather staring out the window with his fists clenched. "What are you going to tell people?"  
  
"That we had fun on our cruise."  
  
Kaiba's look showed puzzlement so she elaborated. "Yami is going to pretend to be Yugi and nobody will know."  
  
At this Yami looked away from the window and his gaze came to rest on her, like there was something more he wanted her to say.  
  
She noticed and added, "Meanwhile, we are going to try to find SOME way to get into the Shadow Realm to save him."  
  
A/N- Wow, that was long.  
  
Selina: Well, if you would have stopped COMMENTING it would have been shorter. *forced smile*  
  
Serafina: neways, hope you enjoyed it. 'Please let them have enjoyed it so they send a review!' *crosses fingers*  
  
Selina: *rolls eyes* Ya'll know what to do.  
  
Serafina: You heard that?  
  
Selina: Mental link. -_-U  
  
Serafina: Right. X.X; Heh. . .  
  
P.S.- Sorry to those of you that read ROD II cause I won't be putting a chapter up this week due to lack of inspiration for the Yami/Bakura battle. I seem to pit Yami against Bakura a lot don't I? Sorry for the inconvenience!  
  
P.S.S.- Yugi in Robot Land is now up if you want to check it out! It's really funny in my opinion!  
  
Serafina & Selina: L8er (* 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Sorry everyone. I would have updated yesterday, but FF.N took down ANOTHER one of my stories. I think they're stalking me. Shhh! Don't tell them I said that, I'm just kidd'n. It has been a VERY EVENTFUL week. First, last weekend the story was taken down, then Monday, my school caught on fire, on Tue. one of my friends almost died and had to go to the hospital, wed, awana, thur. I carved my pumkin (so that wasn't that big) and Friday was Halloween! Yep, that was my very eventful week. Ok, I think I've yacked enough and I'll allow you guys to read the next chapter unless you don't read my a/n's in which case you whould be starting it already neways. Now I'm just gonna thank you wonderful ppl once again for faithfully reviewing! Thank you guys so MUCH! ^_^  
  
Hazel-Beka: Seriously, who would ever think that Kaiba would have a heart much less regret something that didn't involve his brother? Aww, Hazel! Don't think you're a bad writer just because you don't have as many reviews as someone else! It will only make you depressed. I should know, I've been there. I'm jelous of AmunRa, but I just had to get over it! Besides you are a whole lot better writer than me! Your description is great and you have a big vocab, unlike me. So don't worry about it! You'll get there!  
  
Bunnychu: You are absolutely right! Una told me the same thing. I wasn't really thinking about all the magic and other weird stuff they do when I wrote that, but hey...it just goes to show that my mind wanders easily! Yeah, it wouldn't be much of a story if the police saved someone instead of the main characters and stuff. (wow, I'm out of it today)  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Yay! You're not trying to kill me anymore! OH! COOKIES! YUM YUM!!!! ^_^ I'm glad you're liking it! After all the reviews are what drives me! I'll check out your chapter and I hope you are ok now.  
  
digigirl-izumi: I can't tell you how they are going to save Yugi! How many times do I have to tell you that?! Haha! Just kidd'n. Well, he is not really going to pretend being Yugi that much. It will mostly be Yugi centered from a certain point after they find him in the...Uh oh...I've said too much. Forget I said that. Well, he's not ALWAYS alright in the end.  
  
LadyDeathStrike: Wow, we are cranky when we're sick aren't we? Don't worry there is more drama to come. But I do have to warn you the best part is over. Sorry. (at least in my opinion. You're free to decide for yourself) Thanks for the advice Bakura. *starts scooting in the opposite direction of LDS*  
  
starfire: Cool name! Speechless, I see! Well, I hope you like this chapter as well! ^_^  
  
hobbit13: Yeah, the Kaiba thing, that wasn't exactly what I was looking for but I couldn't think of anything else right then. HEHEHAHA! That would be funny to watch Yami try to pretend being Yugi, but Yami is not really going to have that big of a part after a certain chapter. Then it will mostly revolve around my fav char. Sorry.  
  
fishkisser: Hello! I'm glad you liked it and happy that I was able to help you figure out the Yami/Pegasus thing! Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
deranged black kitten of doom: Interesting name! You're new! I hope you stick around and I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Una: Hello, my friend! Did I do that? Oh, I just Steve Erkle's trademark line. (I don't know how to spell his name) If I did mess that up I didn't mean to. Yeah, I did see that episode, where Doom takes Yugi's soul because Yami played that card?! Yeah, I saw it and just felt so bad for him I wanted to start crying! (I saw it on the Janime website so it don't know what dialog transpired between them, but oh well, it still got the message across!) HAHAHA! The police thing was funny! Oh, I figured out what a Nee- chan was! Oh yeah, go me! Sorry. Um...at the moment Yugi isn't so good. Enjoy!  
  
Subieko: Yeah, I know but for the sake of the story so he doesn't throw them all off the chopper he does just this once.  
  
LilKay13: I'm glad you liked it and I'll be sure to check out your story! Enjoy!  
  
I hope everyone had a great Halloween, and since you guys are such great reviewers and it's a holiday...*gives everyone big bags of candy!* Enjoy everyone! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Bakura rushed back into the main part of the castle and found Pegasus was with Cecilia and they were walking up the stairs. Bakura stopped them and said.  
  
"Pegasus, lend me a helicopter so I can go back to Domino."  
  
"Fine, it's on the roof," he waved his hand and just continued to stare at his lover. Shaking his head, and rolling his eyes in disgust, Bakura left the room and went up to the tallest tower. He met the pilot standing by the chopper talking on a two-way radio.  
  
"Hey," he called to the man, "get me into the air!"  
  
"When do you need me ready by?"  
  
""Fifteen minutes ago!"  
  
The man got the point. He got the helicopter started and Bakura got seated. The pilot got them into the air and Bakura gave them instructions.  
  
"Head over to Domino." Bakura's instructions were carried out as the man turned the transport in the right direction, then he thought, 'So I can get back before the pharaoh and take care of him once and for all. I'll just wait for him to come home, that's when he will least expect it.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N- Ok, I know Bakura is kind of late even though he's two hours early. If that makes any sense. So, I'm sorry if this is confusing.)  
  
Kaiba's helicopter landed atop the Kaiba Corporation building, not soon enough for Yami. Every second counted and Yugi would not survive much longer, he was sure. Kaiba led them to the front door where everybody said, "Thank you for the ride."  
  
Then Yami took off running for the game shop with everybody trying to catch up to him. They were near it when they took a short cut through the alley. Yami, in the lead, was grabbed from behind by something out of the shadows. It was Bakura.  
  
He held a knife against Yami's neck. Tea, who was behind Yami, screamed and alerted everyone to the danger. Yami held on to Bakura's arm that held the knife with one hand, and the other hand was holding his other arm.  
  
"Give it up, Pharaoh! Just give me the Millennium Puzzle and I'll leave you alone forever."  
  
"Get a life, Tomb Robber! I'll never give you the Millennium Puzzle!"  
  
"Fine, you leave me no choice but to obey you. I'll start by taking that life! YOURS!"  
  
Before Bakura could press the knife into his neck, Yami elbowed him in the stomach with one hand while the other hand fought to keep the knife away. Bakura stumbled back and Yami won the battle over the knife. He took it away from him and turned to face his nemesis. Using Mind Crush on the tomb robber, Yami sent Bakura to the Shadow Realm once again. But after he did, he had a thought that made him feel queasy in his stomach.  
  
Now that Bakura was in the Shadow Realm with Yugi, Bakura would try to take the Millennium Puzzle that his hikari possessed. The dark powers that Bakura gained from being in the Shadow Realm, along with his ordinary magic, spelled certain doom for Yugi who was now unprotected and weakened from being in the realm of eternal darkness...and no Yami around to save him...  
  
"No," he whispered to himself, then suddenly yelled, "Yugi!"  
  
That quite surprised Tea and the others as they stood there waiting for him to come out of his motionless, thoughtful state. All of a sudden he took off running through the alley towards the Kame(turtle) game shop. They chased after him wondering what was wrong with Yugi. They came to the quaint game shop and Yami said, "Hey, Grandpa!" as they passed the old man on their mad dash upstairs to Yugi's room.  
  
Once Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Joey finally made it to the top of the stairs and into his room, they saw Yami squatting down by the bookshelf next to the bed.  
  
"What'ch'a..." Joey started, but a look from Tristan made him fall silent. This was probably not the best time to ask questions. They stood there watching Yami as he pulled out book after book and threw them behind him onto the floor until he came to the object he was searching.  
  
Yami found the book he was looking for, pulled it off the shelf, and flipped to a certain page. The group of friends glanced over his shoulder, but found they couldn't read the text, due to the fact that it was written in Ancient Egyptian. They had only briefly to wonder why Yugi would own a book written in that language, when Yami turned around and told them to get in a circle.  
  
They complied while Yami set the book on the floor in front of himself, then had everybody hold hands with the person next to them. After everybody was holding hands he began to chant in a strange language none of them could understand.  
  
"Shudlak ao sreet wett oham."  
  
They felt a tug on their bodies indicating that they were being pulled out of their dimension and into anther. They watched as their bodies slowly began to fade away into nothing until it disappeared completely and were transported to the Shadow Realm. A page of the book flipped over as Solomon Mutou came up to Yugi's room and said, "Hey kids? Do you want somethi...?"  
  
He stopped when he saw no one was there.  
  
"Hm. Curious," he told himself as he stood there for a minute more to see if they would suddenly appear out of nowhere right before his old eyes. When nothing happened after a few seconds he turned and went out of the room back downstairs.  
  
A/N- They're in the Shadow Realm now! They get a glimpse of Yugi, but who is going to reach him first? Bakura or his friends? Find out next time. I know my chapters are short and I'm sorry.  
  
ROD II will be up later today. I need to write it still. I got my inspiration back and now I can work on it again. So watch for it. If you want me to review your stories, please let me know when you update so that I can review you. Lessee, is there anything else? Nope can't think of anything.  
  
Ja ne! Have a nice week! ^_^  
  
P.S.- My next update will probably be on a Sunday and the one after that will more than likely be on a Saturday, just so you know. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Sorry for the late post guys, I was planning on updating last night, but my grandparents came over and it kinda ruined my plans. Thank you everyone that reviewed! *drools* 151 reviews...wow... You guys are the greatest! ^_^  
  
Hazel-Beka: Yeah, ya do! A better vocab than me anyway! Yeah, sad. Actually it still going. The ppl that reviewed before, I'm e-mailing it to them. All of them wanted me to send it to them so I did. I just sent them the last two chapters. I could send it to you too if you wanted. If you do just e-mail me at the address in my bio. Thanks!  
  
sugarpony: Thank you so much!! ^_^ it really means a lot! Aww, you're making me blush! =^_^=!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Yeah, I have but I have good news! My friend can now put his own clothes on again! And he can talk and move his fingers. I don't know how exactly to explain what happened, but he has a hard time moving any part of the left side of his body, but he's getting better! Thanks!! I'm glad you liked the candy! I loved the half of mine that you gave me. My mom made me share half with Selina.  
  
Bunnychu: Thank you so much!! ^_^ *singsong voice* You'll just have to wait and see!!!  
  
LadyDeathStrike1: Sorry about that! I'm glad you liked the candy! Hm...look at that Bakura disappeared...how odd. ^_^U Um...I e-mailed you about the ideas you had but you haven't written back. Sup?  
  
LilKay13: Thanks! I'm so happy that you're happy!!! Here's more and there should be even more more sometime during the middle of the week, but don't take my word for that.  
  
Subieko: Heh, heh ^_^U great question! I answered it in one of the notes before the chapter! Yeah, Yugi's grandpa is freaky, but I figured it was kinda funny. I know I got some ppl to laugh!  
  
fishkisser: Yup. Yeah, well, Yami was kinda under a lot of stress so he wasn't thinking very well. OH COOL! Thank you so much!!!! -^_^- Yup, busy week. They took down A YGO Clue Case, my school is fine it only got one of the bathrooms, I didn't really go trick or treating, but I did have fun scaring all the little kids that did!  
  
Una: Thanks Una! Oh, heh heh, yeah, oops. Thanks =^_^=! *gasp* you. forgot. something. like. that? Woah! You must have a lot on your mind! Thanks for everything Una and I finally remembered to put your thing up! Man, I can't stop thinking about Yugi! I thought about him all day yesterday and I drempt about him last night and I've been thinking about him all day today! I'm obsessed!  
  
hobbit13: heh heh, nope! I explain some about the book in a note down below!  
  
FUTURE REFERENCE: When I say anything pertaining to when I update or if I say anything like - "I'm gonna update at this time," or anything like that DON'T LISTEN TO ME! You can listen, however, when I say something like I'm going on vacation, or I won't be able to update for a while or something like that!  
  
NOTE 1: Please read my friend, Una1's stories! You'll be in for a great read if you do! I read her dragon ball one and even though I had only seen like two episodes she managed to write it in a way that I FELT IT!! It was great! So check out the Dragon Ball Bardock Chronicles-both of them cause they are really good! Then there is Yami's Living Puzzle! It is truly exquisite! And I'll leave you guys to figure out what's going on!  
  
NOTE 2: About Yami's memory. We'll just say that although he doesn't remember his past he can speak and read his native language anyway just like how Kaiba could read the language imprinted on Ra. Also the book is not really THAT important anymore and won't be important again until the sequel, but I will explain a bit more about it in the chapter. Thanks for showing me the little holes in my writing! Sometimes I just miss things like that which is why I need you guys to straighten me out! Thanks a lot!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"That pharaoh made a mistake by sending me here. Now I can go after the Millennium Puzzle possessed by his gaki (brat) hikari," Bakura said to himself as he wondered the Shadow Realm in search for Yami's aibou. He used the dark powers of his Millennium Ring to hone in on the Puzzle's whereabouts.  
  
"Perfect," he said as the "arrows" indicated which way he should go. He headed in that direction, an evil grin gracing his features the whole way. (A/N- Does anybody else think it is annoying when Bakura asked his ring to lead him somewhere when it is already pointing? You know like when Yugi was battling Bandit Keith and there was the fire?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I'm in the Shadow Realm,' Yugi thought dully through the pain in his forehead. The Black Crystal didn't hurt as much as before, now that it had almost completely bonded with him. He had no idea how long he had been there. It was a really long time, which amazed him that he was still alive without Yami to help him cope with the strain of the Shadow Realm.  
  
For the most part, Yugi just lay on the ground cuddled up in a ball to save his energy since there was nothing around. He tried to call out to his yami but with no success. The bracelet-thing Pegasus had put on him would just not let him reach his partner. He hadn't thought he'd be able to; he just wanted to check, just in case.  
  
He knew his partner would find a way to save him, he just knew it. Yugi clung to that hope, knowing if he gave up there would be no hope for him at all, especially with him already in a weakened state. It had been so long that he hoped the others were ok. 'I hope they got away from Bakura and Pegasus. What if...no I shouldn't think like that! They are fine...they have to be.'  
  
'What am I going to do?' Yugi thought to himself. 'I've got to find a way out of here, but how? There has got to be something I can do.'  
  
While he was pondering to himself a shadow out of the darkness was coming closer and closer. As if sensing that something was there, he curled up tighter into a little ball. The shadow stopped, hesitating, but then decided the sweet, delicious taste of the innocent hikari would be worth whatever struggle he got out of the child.  
  
He reached out and grabbed the boy by the arms. Pulling his face close to the young being, he saw the fear in his eyes and he drank it in. The kid looked at him and screamed, "Ahhh! Nooo! Put me down! Let me go!"  
  
'Enough playing around,' the beast thought and he opened his mouth wide.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why does Yugi have a book written in Ancient Egyptian? And where are we?" Joey asked looking around at the surrounding darkness they had popped into.  
  
"We are in the Shadow Realm and you may feel tired after being in here for a while. Mortals have a very hard time handling the Shadow Realm. Hikari's can manage being in here for a bit longer because they have some magical abilities of their own, but I need your help to find Yugi. About that book, Yugi's grandfather found it on one of his digs and kept it put away on a shelf. He never used it and when Yugi saw it he thought I might like the book, so his grandfather let Yugi have it, who, of course, gave it to me," Yami answered.  
  
"How can we help you find Yugi?" Tea asked, already starting to feel the strain caused by the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Each of you has a special bond with Yugi and you can sense him. When Pegasus put the Dragon Armlet on Yugi he shattered the bond between us so I can no longer feel him or communicate with him. I need you to tell me which way to go."  
  
"I can feel him, but his aura is weak," Tea told them closing her eyes and concentrating very hard. (a/n- just play along)  
  
"That's because he's been here so long. Where is he?"  
  
"That way," Joey pointed behind Yami.  
  
"Come on let's go!" Tristan shouted.  
  
A/N- Hm...that chapter was like super short. The next one is not going to be much longer either. I'll try to make it up to you by updating in the middle of the week. I'll try, but I'm not going to make any promises. But I'll only do it if everyone reviews this before then. The chapters will start to get longer in just a few more updates. I promise. Next up, we find out what happens to Yugi! Please review if you are new! Hehe! And please review if you have reviewed before! You guys are the greatest by the way!  
  
Ja ne! (*  
  
PS: I'll TRY to update ROD II today, but it might not happen cause I got a lot of stuff I have to do on Sundays, but I will TRY. So look for a new chapter in the near future! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Hey, everyone! Quick note and then I'm basically done.  
  
If you have not reviewed the last chapter because you usually review in the later part of the week, please review that last chapter or I am never doing this again! (For those of you that still aren't catching on, if you just read the last chapter and then came straight to this one, you should go back and review the last one!) Thank you very much everyone!  
  
I'd also like to thank everyone that reviewed! You guys are really the greatest ever! If it were not for all of you I wouldn't be able to keep going so thanks a load! ^_^  
  
Soceress Vanessa: Thanks! Can't tell ya what's gonna happen! You'll just have to find out for yourself and if you kill me you'll never find out what happens and even Selina doesn't know what's gonna happen next! Thanks for your encouragement! It really means a lot!  
  
digigirl-zumi: Yay! Go you! Now you can get behind again just like I always do! HAHAHA! A rolled up newspaper, huh? Man, you don't know how right you were in some of those guesses, but you'll find that out in this chapter!  
  
LadyDeathStrike1: Well, I e-mailed you all the same! I hope you got my last one! Thanks and if you still didn't get it then just go to the address on my profile page!  
  
Hazel-Beka: Yay! You e-mailed me! I feel so loved! Wish your friend happy birthday from me too! Actually it's not all that weird for someone to be older but shorter. I'm shorter than just about everyone in my sophomore class and yet, I'm older than a lot of them, besides I have this one girl that's 1 month older than me and she's in 11th! Thanks you guys! I like hyperness!  
  
Una: Yeah, the soul stealing can kinda distract you from it's less threatening powers! HEHEHE! You are going in the completely wrong direction! I can't say much without giving stuff away. I'll e-mail you about your pic.  
  
Nightlight5: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for joining us! I hope you stay and enjoy!  
  
fishkisser: yeah, it was short, but if it wasn't you wouldn't be getting this next chapter so soon, ne? I'll have to tell you about the scaring some other time cause I'm about to leave and must hurry. Remind me and I'll tell you later! Thanks for everything!  
  
hobbit13: Well, thank you SO VERY MUCH for poking all of my wounds! I know it was kinda messed up...*cries* I'm pititful I know, just LEAVE ME ALONE! *all said very dramatically so you know not to listen to her*  
  
LilKay13: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! You made my day! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Subieko: Actually, I've read different fics of the gang going into the SR with some of them having them be fine and others where they suffer as well. Them suffering served my purposes better so I went with that. But yeah, I don't really think it affects them THAT much like it does to Yugi. Thank you so much!!! Have you been able to get over your writer's block yet? Do you know when you will be able to update again?  
  
Chrono Cross: Hey! Long time to hear from!! I'm glad you are back!!! ACK! Someone help me! More death threats are raining down on me! Help! Thank you! Don't worry about it!! I'm just glad you are back!!! ACK!! Help!!!MEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Thanks everyone!! You all get 3 cookies! (My lucky number!) HEWlpHEHhhaljfoajf  
  
NOTE: Next Monday, the 17th is my good friend, Hazel's, birthday! So I would like for everyone (if at all possible) to go one over to her profile page, pick a story, read it, review, and wish her a very happy birthday! Happy Birthday Hazel! *gives you big plushie of your most favoritest anime character!!!*  
  
QUESTION: Have any of you all noticed yet that I am a somewhat erratic writer and usually write my stories to be the exact opposite of what everyone else is thinking I will do? Well if you haven't figured that out after chapter 11, you might just find out now cause you are about to get another one of those kinds of chapters! Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Bakura was near his target, he could sense it. Then he heard out of the depths of the darkness, "Ahhh! Nooo! Put me down! Let me go!"  
  
The smirk left his face to be replaced by a grimace...he had not thought that something else might get to Yugi first. He ran in the direction that the screams had come from. As he ran he noticed it was getting lighter with ever step he took. The expression on his face turned into one of puzzlement as he wondered why, but then his eyes widened as he realized what it meant. It was Yugi's light, the light that radiated from him.  
  
He gasp inwardly as he came to the conclusion that Yugi was as strong in his light powers as Yami was in his dark ones. The only thing he was really worried about though was not getting to Yugi in time. The kid did not know he had these abilities, let alone know how to use them, so Bakura did not have to worry about being overtaken, by the innocent one.  
  
As he came into the light, his eyes widened once again at what he saw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami could tell that the others were tired. The strain showed in their features, but Yugi had been in here for some four plus hours. Ryou was doing better than the others, but he was a hikari so that was to be expected, although he could have been better.  
  
'I hope Yugi is ok,' Yami thought as they rushed through the Shadow Realm.  
  
Just then he heard a scream. "Ahhh! Nooo! Put me down! Let me go!"  
  
They stopped running as they heard it. "Yugi," Yami whispered, then took off running to his hikari aibou. Joey and the others plunged into the darkness after him, but they were barely able to keep up. They were so tired from having to run the whole time. One thing they noticed as they got closer and closer to where the screams had emanated from was it was getting lighter. They pointed this out to Yami, hoping he would slow down just a bit, but it only made him go faster.  
  
"That's from Yugi. We're getting closer," he told them.  
  
It left them puzzled; how could that come from Yugi? When they almost reached the center of the light, they all collapsed except Yami. He looked back at them and stopped running. He looked at them and back towards the light. They saw the longing and sadness in his eyes as he looked between one and the other. He needed to get them out of here, but Yugi had been in here much longer and although he could not connect with Yugi, he knew that his time was almost up.  
  
"I'll come back for you guys, I promise," he told the group of panting, sweating teenagers. He ran forward and it only took him a few seconds to reach the source of light. He stopped dead in his tracks, amazed at what he was witnessing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi screamed at the thing that was holding him as it opened its mouth to devour him. He could smell its foul, putrid breath and vaguely wonder what kind of food it usually ate here in the Shadow Realm.  
  
As he struggled against the beast that held him, he remembered his duel with Pegasus in the Shadow Realm. There, they had not needed to use the holographic projectors to create the monsters. There, they had been real and were sustained by the magical energies of their master.  
  
Without a second thought about it Yugi picked a card from his deck in his pants pocket. Somehow knowing what it would be, he called upon the power of the Dark Magician. Yugi brought the monster to life with the rest of his strength and had it use Dark Magic attack. The beast disintegrated into tiny pieces and disappeared as it was digitized. He was finally dropped and the Dark Magician vanished leaving Yugi exhausted and no longer able to sustain it with his magical energies that were almost depleted.  
  
He looked up and saw Bakura on his right and Yami on his left. Then he fell to the ground as the last of his strength left him. Yami and Bakura both took this time to try to get a hold of Yugi.  
  
They each ran up in an attempt to get him, but before they got there they stopped. They were each standing on either side of Yugi when he sat up. His eyes were no longer the color of the lilac orbs Yami loved to look into and see himself, in a pure form, but instead the irises no longer held any hue at all. They were pure white.  
  
Then the two teens noticed the star shape of the Black Crystal imprinted on Yugi's forehead almost like a scar. It was glowing a dark violet color and Yugi's golden bangs were blowing about his head while the rest of his hair swayed from side to side.  
  
He stuck his palms out to face the two beside him, a blast of white and dark violet striped light shot out from them, blasting the two boys backwards. Then a ring of light that was made of dark violet and black streaks fell down around him, followed by a beam of white light that came through the middle to rest upon Yugi.  
  
Yami and Bakura got up painfully to watch in fascination and horror as the two different beams started to spin in opposite directions from each other. Then they dispersed leaving a vortex that swirled around Yugi for a moment before he disappeared before their eyes.  
  
Then Yami and Bakura were suddenly transported back to the real world along with Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou.  
  
A/N- Ooo! What happened to Yugi? What are Yami and the gang going to do now? Are Bakura and Yami going to start another fight? Why am I asking all kinds of questions that I already know the answer to? I don't know; just for fun I guess, but find out those answers for yourselves next time on TBCS!!!! Please review!  
  
Don't forget to let me know if you update stories!! I hardly have time to do anything anymore, but I will try my best to review the stories that you TELL me you've updated! If you don't tell me, then I'm more than likely not going to be able to get to it!!  
  
JA NE!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Sorry guys, I got busy again. I always seem to say that don't I? Sorry again. I can officially say I am obsessed with Yugi-chan.*high-pitched- girl-sees-kawaii-something voice* I LOVE YUGI-CHAN!!  
  
Thanks you guys for reviewing!! It really means a lot!!! You all are the best!! I know I always say that, but YOU ARE!!!! ^_^  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Is it just me or have you been the first to review for a while now? I can't remember, but THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, but you will get to find out what happens to Yugi in this chap! I think I checked out your stories already, but I'll go back and check just in case. Thank you so much and I'm glad you enjoy this story!!  
  
Bunnychu: No problem; it's understandable. Thanks!! Thanks again and that's ok, I understand. (I know exactly how you feel sometimes)  
  
Nightlight5: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That was so funny!! And long, but I don't mind I like long reviews!! That was really funny. HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Thank you so much and I'm really glad you like it so much!  
  
LadyDeathStrike1: You didn't get it? If you want to ask questions maybe I can help you figure out what you aren't getting or did that second read help you out?  
  
JadedKatrina: HEHE...I know. But I like leaving evil cliffies!! (not that you can't tell) HAHAHAHA!!! Your review was funny too!! Thanks I'm really glad that you liked it so much!! Thanks for adding me to your favorites list as well!! That really boosted my confidence!!  
  
Hazel-Beka: I'm glad!! ^_^ I had a feeling it would be Kai, but I didn't know for sure if he was your ultimate favorite so I left it up to you!  
  
Chrono Cross: I updated!! Please don't hurt me!!! Now you can (sorta) find out what happens to Yugi!  
  
hobbit13: Heh heh, no that wasn't a cliff hanger it was just a...an unfinished thought...yeah that's what it was! Yay! Cookie!! YUM YUM ^_^ I updated!! MORE COOKIES!!! ^_^ Please?  
  
digigirl-izumi: when will you ever stop asking me questions you KNOW I CAN'T answer? Nope wasn't eat'n that would have ended the story really quick. Glad you liked!! Heh heh!! You just have to wait and find out what happens!!  
  
Una: Really? You like it that much?! COOL!! You're the greatest friend ever!! Um...what if I wanted to write a death fic? You'll just have to find out what happens!! Oh, did you get your pic? Let me know K?  
  
Subieko: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!! Thanks!! Sorry I can't help you with ur story since you have writer's block.  
  
fishkisser: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!! I love popcorn!! It's so cool!! You throw it in the air and catch it in your mouth!  
  
LilKay13: YOU REALLY THINK SO??!!! -^_^- Thank you SO much!!!  
  
WOW!!! 11 of you have me on your favorite authors list!! Thank you so much!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"What?...How did we get back here?" Ryou asked Yami. They had ended up at the community park.  
  
Yami, who was glaring furiously and Ryou's yami, did not reply.  
  
"What did you do? Tomb Robber?!"  
  
Bakura threw up his hands as a sign of give up. "I don't know what happened any more than you do. I was just..."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you were just, and I could strangle you for that!"  
  
Out numbered, Bakura finally gave in and bowed his head knowing he would have to help them figure out how to put everything back together again. Truth be told, he missed not having the Pharaoh even fight back against him in any physical way thanks to Ryou. Now that the Pharaoh's little light could no longer keep his darker self from beating him into a pulp, not that he could, but still he hated not having that advantage over them and if helping these losers was the only way to get it back together, then so be it. (a/n- yeah, I know very OOOOOOOCness on behalf of Bakura, but it goes along with the story and I couldn't think of anything else!)  
  
"Did you find Yug, Yami?" Joey asked and Yami turned to face them all, but kept his head down.  
  
He shook his head and Joey clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tea asked with watery eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Yami replied softly. "I don't even know where he went."  
  
"What do you mean, 'I don't even know where he went'?" Tristan demanded, the puzzlement clearly heard in his shaky voice.  
  
Yami explained what had gone on once he reached Yugi. By the time he had finished an uneasy silence had settled over the group.  
  
"You know, Pegasus told me that..." Bakura piped up. Yami gave him a death glare, so he retorted, "You are gonna need my help to find your aibou, Pharaoh, so you can just shoulder your pride right now while I'm offering or find him yourself."  
  
Yami glowered, but nodded, not changing the expression on his face, and said, "I...accept."  
  
"Good," Bakura growled. Continuing, he stated, "now as I was saying. Pegasus told me that the Black Crystal was alive somehow, in a manner of speaking. It sort of has a mind of its own so my guess would be that Yugi was dying and that the effects of the Shadow Realm had become too much for him. The crystal didn't want to die, but since it was bonded to him it would be destroyed if he were. Since the Black Crystal was created in the Shadow Realm and would 'know' every part of it, the crystal opened a portal that took Yugi to another dimension there. One that his magical energies would not be drained from him while he was there. They would be able to stay there and survive. If we can find what dimension they are in we might be able to find a way to get there and save him."  
  
"All right, let's go," Yami told them and strode off toward the game shop.  
  
"Hey, Pharaoh no Baka?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Yami stopped walking to look at Ryou's yami.  
  
"Heh, heh. You answered. Where's that book you used to get into the Shadow Realm? It may be useful."  
  
"How'd you know about that?!"  
  
"Just because you are no longer in contact with your hikari does not mean that I am not," Bakura smiled evily.  
  
Yami growled, "I'll get it then. You can look at it, but you can't hold it."  
  
"What? You don't trust me?" Bakura mocked.  
  
"Maybe there is something in the book about putting hikari's and yami's back together again," Joey commented.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at Joey.  
  
"What?"  
  
They all shook their heads and followed Yami to the Kame game shop. (A/N- Hm...poetic)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two figures came riding down a dusty dirt road. They were talking to each other only loud enough that they could hear each other over the pounding of the horses hooves, but not loud enough that anyone else could hear them.  
  
Everything was peaceful, seemingly, in the land of Chamera (Sha-mere-ah). (a/n- wow, that sounded really corny, sorry) A light breeze rustled the leaves in the top of the trees. The mountain air was clean and fresh as well as a crystal spring that was nearby. Birds chirped and sang to the two riders as they passed by.  
  
Then out of the baby-blue sky a spinning, swirling vortex appeared above the riders. They stopped and looked up. It was made up of three different colors: black, violet, and white. They swirled together to make the vortex and the middle was entirely black.  
  
Then a white light flashed through the middle and a body fell through the hole to the ground. One of the riders, seeing the obvious danger, jumped off her horse and lifted her hands and arms skywards, toward the figure, with her palms out.  
  
The light breeze changed direction and a gust of wind swirled around the girl and the figure. He slowed and came to rest softly on the ground. The girl ran over to the young boy and stared at him.  
  
He was small, had a cute face with large eyes that were closed, and the oddest-looking hair she had ever seen before. It was three different colors. There were spiky blond bangs that caressed his child-like face and black spiky hair in the shape of a star outlined in magenta.  
  
His clothes were all blue and he had an upside-down pyramid with a symbol in the shape of an eye on it, that was attached to a large chain. On his forehead was a star-shaped scar, but Sitara had no idea why that was, only what it might mean.  
  
A man came up to the girl, holding the reins of both of the horses. In a deep voice he asked, "What do you want me to do with him, Princess?"  
  
"I don't know right now, and didn't I tell you to call me by my name. If someone hears you calling me that and/or recognizes me then we will be in trouble."  
  
"Sorry, Princess, it's a habit."  
  
"Well it better become an unhabit. For now, I command you to call me by my name."  
  
"Yes, Pr-Sitara." Almost as an afterthought he said, "Why don't you try your healing magic on him?"  
  
She threw a sideways glance at him then looked back down at the boy in front of her before closing her eyes. Once she retained the mental picture of the child in her mind, she held her hands over his limp body and moved them back and forth as her hands glowed white and the light transferred to surround his entire body.  
  
Then she put her arms down by her sides and opened her eyes to look at the boy. He glowed for a few seconds then the glow faded and the boy slowly opened his eyes.  
  
The first thing he saw was a girl with long aqua-green hair, her eyes were grayish in color, but with an aqua tint to them and flecks of hazel embedded in the dark gray iris. She was wearing black pants, a black shirt with a light aqua-green dragon on it, and a black cloak.  
  
She stood up and offered him her hands. He took them and stood up.  
  
"What is your name, stranger?"  
  
"Yugi. It's Yugi."  
  
"Welcome, Yugi. My name is Sitara. This is the land of Chamera. I take it you did not know where you were after dropping out of the sky from a swirling vortex? It is very nice to meet you at last, Chosen One."  
  
"Chosen One? What are you talking about?" he asked as Sitara helped him clamber onto the saddle of a white horse. Once he was on she climbed up gracefully in front of him and told Yugi to hold on to her waist before answering.  
  
(a/n- she is not a mary sue. If I make it sound like she is TELL ME!! So I can fix it, thank you)  
  
"You were sent to this land to help me save it from the evil force that is taking over the kingdom. This evil force is taking over people's minds. My mother is now dead and my father, the King, has now been taken over and controlled. So whatever this evil force is, it is now controlling the kingdom. The only people able to escape the mind control are people with magical abilities, like my magic instructor and I. Now, the person controlling people is after me, trying to kill me. I can't save the kingdom alone, so that's why you were sent here."  
  
"Oooookaaaaaaay, but how do you *know* that *I* am the Chosen One?"  
  
"For one thing, you just fell out of the sky and for another that symbol on your forehead tells me. See, look at mine."  
  
She let go of the reins with one hand and held it in front of him and he saw a crescent moon beside a star shape on her hand. He pondered this the rest of the way, as they traveled to find someplace to hide.  
  
A/N- Yeah, lame ending to the chapter, I know, sorry. I couldn't think of anything else right now. I think I might change some of the things that I had originally written just to make it more interesting, give me ideas if you have any. I'd love to hear them, but if it doesn't fit in with the plot I won't be able to do it obviously.  
  
This whole story and its sequel is kind of like a detour. Do you know what I mean? It's like we're watching the tv show (the main road) and all of a sudden this story comes along (the detour) but it ends up getting you to the same place, meaning when I'm done with this story and it's sequel Battle City will be starting, get it? Well, that's all I have to say for now, I really hope you review and still like this story after this new turn.  
  
If you have a story that you have updated let me know otherwise I probably won't review you for it. Thanks.  
  
ROD II R&Rers: I am stuck. Yep, I know I set myself up for what's coming up next, but I am totally stuck on it. If you have any ideas whatsoever, tell me!! No, scratch that, if you read & review ROD II (hey that rhymed) then give me an idea. Even if it's Joey turned into a giant monkey!! (ok, maybe not that, but just anything to help get my imagination going  
  
Ja ne! ^_^ 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- Hi everyone *cough* *cough* Heh, yeah, I'm not feeling too well, but I hope you all have a good week and like this chapter!! *cough* Not much to say...  
  
Selina: Poor Serafina.  
  
Serafina: (look at that...Selina's being nice. Heheheheh*cough**cough* Ugh.)  
  
Well, I definatelly want to thank all of you for reviewing!!! Wow, over 200 reviews! *cries* I never thought I'd reach even a hundred!! You guys are the absolute best! *cough* So gives you all each a big pan cookie (cookie pizza).  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: I'm glad you liked it!! That's ok about Rod. Don't worry about it. Make sure you tell me when your seq will be up!  
  
Nightlight5: Thanks for the ideas you sent me!! I wonder how everbody got into your review. I'm confused too so you're not alone!! That was really funny!! I liked it!! Go you!!  
  
Brodie and Casey: Hey, thanks for going back and reviewing all of those chapters!!! It makes me very happy!!! Thank you so much!! I liked all of your reviews!! They were VERY interesting!!  
  
LilKay13: Thanks!! You made my day!! -^_^- You're the greatest!!  
  
Chrono Cross: Yeah, Yugi is safe *for now* he he! Thanks!! Yep, Yami's gonna have lots of fun since he can't even talk to his aibou!  
  
Subieko: Good question. More like it was just there and then once it bonds with someone its like a host only the BC is not a parasite. Does that make any sense whatsoever? It's like a balance. Yugi helps the crystal out, by letting it live in him or something like that and in return it gives him special abilities. Does that make sense or am I just rambling? ROD II well, not exactly. Bakura and Marik never get sent to a psychiatrist or prison for stealing ppl's souls do they? Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
JadedKatrina: Hm...Lord of the Rings huh? How do you figure? Oh, don't worry. There is more evilness to come. The new evil has arrived and it doesn't like Yugi here at all! Well you *could* control them like that unless they are Bakura. Oh, you're in some trouble...hope you make it out with all of your fingers. (what in the world made me say that? I have no idea)  
  
Hazel-Beka: Hey, guys!! I believe it's the light realm unless I'm mixing this up with one of my other stories that's not on FF.N. A Mary Sue is a OC without any flaws at all. So usually the writers will make them do stuff like trip and stuff. I had to figure this out by reading other stories! Ja ne is Japanese for see ya later. Go you and I hope you had an excellent birthday!! With presents like that who wouldn't?! Oh, poor Beka. I hope you get to feeling better Beka-chan! Selina also sends her wishes of you getting well soon, but she won't do it in person cause it would ruin her image.  
  
Oklina: You're new!! Welcome to my humble little story!! I'm glad you reviewed and I hope you stick with us!! ^_^ I'm VERY glad you like it! Yeah, I know, it's kind of weird and confusing, but that's just how my strange mind works! ^_^  
  
Phantom 1: I'm glad you don't mind if I have a Mary Sue or not, but in this chapter she becomes un-Mary Sue-ish! Thanks!! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Bunnychu: That's fine with me. I don't always log in myself! Thanks and good luck with your lesson!  
  
hobbit13: Yay! Cookie!! YUM YUM!! ^_^ Thanks so very much for your ideas!!! I loved them!! You're the greatest!!  
  
Una: Hey Una!! Yeah, I like to do that too, cause that usually makes it all seem to stream together better and you might catch some stuff that you might have missed before! Heh heh, We'll just say Ryou helped out some!! =^_^= Yeah, it is pretty weird. The BC kinda took control of him for a minute to get him out of trouble. I don't think I'll get writers block on this since its finished!! He he! We only have to worry about the sequel, ROD II, and that other story that you know about...he he he.  
  
LadyDeathStrike1: Don't worry about the detour thing. It didn't really have to do with the story. It's not essential. An OC is an Original Character/Own Character. Someone you make up from your imagination and put into your story. Mary Sue is a character without any flaws and not many ppl like that so you will usually make them trip or do something to un-Mary Sue them. You aren't stupid. I had to figure out what all these weird terms were when I was reading stories and I still don't know everything. Yes, you can, hehehehe!  
  
fishkisser: Hey, HAHAHAHA!!! That was funny!! I defiantly un-Mary Sued her in this chapter. So we don't have to worry about that anymore. Thanks!  
  
digigirl-izumi: He he! You caught that did ya. I actually use Chamera for a lot of things like my own little world! (I shall call my world BOB. HEHEHEHE!!) NO not Gothia and Gloggy!! They'd be way too much too handle!! You guys might get Haggi's Cow and impale me!! AHHH!! HahahahA! Yeah, well the cresent moon and star should seem familiar cause it's the necklace I wear everyday! That's where I got it from! Thanks!  
  
Mitsuko-chan: That's ok. Thanks for going back and reviewing all those chapters for me. Sure I'll tell them. I'm glad you like it and thanks!  
  
NOTE: Check out Yami mata Hikari no Tenshis by Mitsuko-chan. It's very good. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 18  
  
In a room inside a temple a man sat on a throne-like chair. He wore long flowing robes and all of a dark hue and a dark navy blue hood. He had sandals on his feet and in his hand was a rod. At the top of the rod was a ball with wing-like appendages on either side of it and a symbol of an Egyptian eye, or the eye of Ra on it. With this special, magical rod he could look through the eyes of any one of his mind slaves.  
  
His name was Marik and he was currently looking through the eyes of a King. Not just any king at that, "The King of Chamera" to be exact. He was presently controlling his body when on of his servants, one of the ones he did not have to control by mind, came up to him and told him some very interesting news.  
  
"I have found the princess, Sitara, my master. I followed her to her hideout, so I can lead you there, but I have some other interesting news as well."  
  
"Let's hear it!" Marik roared.  
  
"While she and her magic tutor were traveling a boy fell out of the sky and she saved him. She called him the Chosen One. I think he might be the one the legends speak of. The one come to help the heir to the throne overtake the evil rule over the kingdom. You know what that means master..."  
  
"I know what the legends *say*! It doesn't necessarily mean anything."  
  
"But sir, the legends say that, that great evil will be forced into another realm. Sir, that great evil is us. If this boy forces us into another..."  
  
"He will do no such thing."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because we will get rid of him before then. Or capture him and get him to work for us."  
  
"But master, you cannot control him."  
  
Marik turned to stare at the man so suddenly it was more of a jerk. Marik fixed the man with and ice-cold stare, and the man shivered like there was a chill in the air and quaked beneath it.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
The man took some time to gather his courage before replying. "Master Marik, he is the Chosen One. He has magical abilities and therefore you could not control his mind."  
  
"How do you know this? Why do you go by just what that girl said?"  
  
"Sir, I saw his symbol, the unique and personalized symbol that every spell- caster has. It was on his forehead, a star, sir."  
  
"Fine, then we will just have to capture him if possible, or kill him. Get some men together. We will attack them while they sleep."  
  
"Yes, master, sir."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi, Sitara, and her tutor had found a cave off the road and planned to sleep in it. It was dank and dreary, but it was the only thing they could find before nightfall. It was cold inside the cave and water dripping from the ceiling to the cave floor echoed through the entire cave.  
  
They built a fire to warm up and cook food for dinner, (they being only Sitara) but then put it out once they finished eating.  
  
After they ate, Kero-oshi, Sitara's tutor, went exploring through the back of the cave while Sitara and Yugi watched the sunset from the mouth of the cave.  
  
"So you are the princess of this land, Chamera, right?" asked Yugi who sat cross-legged Indian style and was playing with a rock in his hand he had picked up from off the ground.  
  
She nodded. Sitara was sitting in a laid out manner. Her legs in front of her stretched out and her torso leaning back with her hands and arms propping her up.  
  
Yugi looked away from her, down to the ground, then to the retreating pink sun. "I gathered that from earlier conversation."  
  
"Why do you ask, Yugi?" she turned her gaze upon him.  
  
"Well," Yugi fidgeted, "because you don't dress or act like a princess."  
  
"Really, how do you know?" she perked up and looked interested. "Do they have princesses where you are from?"  
  
"Well no, but they used to and I've read stories and stuff about them and they all wear dresses and act all proper and...un...stuff."  
  
She frowned and looked at the ground and Yugi thought he had offended her until she said, "Well, normally I do, do that kind of stuff, but we're kind of in a very awkward situation. With everybody's mind being controlled you don't really know who you can trust and well, I can't act like I'm the princess in case someone happens to find us and turns us over the whoever's behind all this. Then I'd be dead and so would you for just being here with us."  
  
"So you've never dressed like this before?"  
  
"Well, I did. But that was so very long ago when I was a little girls. I used to have friends in the great city and I would sneak out of the palace in peasant clothes to go play with them."  
  
"Well, what happened? You said you *used* to have friends."  
  
"My father found out what was going on and forbade me to see them again. I didn't know it then, but he was being controlled at that time. He started changing, becoming harsher and not like himself. I finally found out what was going on when I went to the throne room one day and my father was talking to some man I had never seen before.  
  
He couldn't see me because I was hidden, but when he told the man my father was being controlled and their plan would surely work, I got scared. I accidentally knocked over a case, that broke, and got their attention. My father sent that man after me and the guy tried to kill me. I managed to hold him off with my magic long enough to get help from Kero-oshi and with his help left the palace."  
  
Yugi looked sympathetic and tried to give Sitara comfort seeing that this was something really traumatizing for her. Then something happened that interrupted the conversation.  
  
A spider that was a current resident of the cave happened to scuttle up to the pair of them. It walked right up to them and then crawled onto Sitara's hand. Her eyes went wide and she looked down. Out of pure reflex she shook her hand and tried to get the spider off. It held on tight and would not let go so easily, however. This seemed to scare Sitara to death and she began to cry and hyperventilate.  
  
"No, no! Please get it off of me!! Please!" She cried as softly as she could.  
  
Poor little Yugi did not know what to do. He knew he needed to calm Sitara down so he could help her get the spider off, but she was hysterical and would not stop shaking. Yugi was happy when the spider could no longer hold on to the frantic girl and fell off onto the ground.  
  
As soon as it hit the ground Sitara backed away from it like it was going to eat her.  
  
"Step on it!! Please!! Make it go away!!"  
  
Yugi, not having the heart to kill it and not being afraid of spiders himself, picked it up and dropped it into the grass. Sitara collapsed on the floor and laid her head against the side of the cave wall.  
  
Yugi walked over to her and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-yeah, yeah, I-I th-think, that I'm fine now. Thank you very much," she replied in a shaky voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I REALLY don't like spiders. I had a very bad experience with them when I was a kid. Some friends of mine took me to a "haunted graveyard" as they called it. We got separated and I fell into a nest of spiders. They bit and stung me until my friends came, but by that time I had passed out from poison. The healers managed to restore me physically, but I've been scarred by that mentally and can't stand to be around spiders."  
  
"Are you scared of snakes too? Most girls, where I come from, are scared of BOTH spiders and snakes. If they are scared of one, then they are more than likely scared of the other."  
  
"No, I'm not scared of snakes, that would be my...never mind."  
  
An awkward silence hung in the air between them. 'What was she going to say? Her what? Something must have happened and she either doesn't want to tell me or she doesn't want to remember it. What could it be?'  
  
"Um...I think, I'll teach you how to use magic now, before we face this evil...you will need to be equipped. Unless you already know how to of course," she added hastily, changing the subject.  
  
"No, I don't know how to at all. I'd be happy for you to teach me."  
  
"Ok, let's get to it then," Sitara said, back to her cheery self, as she stood back up and Yugi followed suit.  
  
A/N- Well, *cough* that's it *cough* I hope you liked. Now Sitara is NOT a Mary Sue! ROD II will be up right after this chap! Next chap, the trio *SHOULD* (I don't remember) get a surprise from Marik. I- *gasp* NO WAY!!  
  
Selina: What is it, hikari?  
  
Serafina: I just remembered I have a test in Geometry AND in Spanish that I haven't studied for!!! I've got to go study!!  
  
Selina: Well, get to it! I'll take over from here. Thanks for reading this and we hope you would be kind enough to leave a review. If you have any ideas let us know and if you've updated tell us that as well! Ja ne! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- HAPPY THANKSGIVING! *gives everybody piece of their favorite pie* (hey, we didn't have any cookies for thanksgiving *shrug*)  
  
Selina: Ugh! *holding stomach and stumbling around Serafina's bedroom.  
  
Serafina: I'm guessing you all have figured out what is wrong with Selina by now. She is suffering from TES. Thanksgiving Eating Syndrome. HEHEHEHE!!  
  
Selina: Shut up! It's not funny ooh!  
  
Serafina: Yeah, it is HAHAHAHAHA!! I told you not to eat too much!  
  
Selina: Yeah, but you failed to specify how much was too much!  
  
Serafina: I'm thinking you should have stopped after the fourteenth piece of pie.  
  
Selina: What was that between?  
  
Serafina: Only the 16th slice of turkey and the 15 piece of pie. HEHE!  
  
Selina: Shut up before I send you to the...UGH!  
  
Serafina: Really? I've never heard of the UGH before, have you ever been? *cringes as Selina gives Serafina "the Look"* Ok, well, we'll just start the chapter now won't we.  
  
Thanks be to all that reviewed so wonderfully and faithfully! You guys totally ROCK!!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Yup. Marik! I'm so glad you liked it!!! No Ur not! Yay! Thankieness!  
  
Nightlight5: HAHAHAHAHA!!! I loved your review!! That was hilarious!! I know! You could say Ur moving to the Shadow Realm and let everyone help you move Ur stuff and then once it's all there you can come over here with me and they'll never know the difference! (Selina: You baka! Of course they will!! You just told them!) Oh, right. Ok, scratch that, I'm out of ideas now!  
  
Bunnychu: Ugh, really hard? I used to take keyboarding (piano) when I was in the 5ht grade, but then quit after that and the only thing I know how to play now is Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Heh, but yeah. I'm not good at piano so I hope you do/did well! Thanx! God wuvs U 2! Oh, I do have a neopets account, but I almost never go there nemore cause I never have time to, but I think (I forgot) it's name is Sitara3 or 33 or something like that. I can't remember. *cries* I'm pitiful!  
  
Chrono Cross: Hm...no. It's not exactly like that. It's more like he started out here and then got mad at Yugi and then goes to Japan. It's just a little thing I made up, but you'll find out more about that later. It's kinda confusing. Yugi magic thing is a little complicated too, but not so much! You'll have to just wait and see!  
  
Brodie and Casey: I'm working on your stories as you may have already seen, but I'm having trouble. But I'm not giving up on it yet so don't worry! Hehehe! Note about the spiders AND my tests down below. Thanx so much!!  
  
Oklina: Yeah, well a note about the spiders is below. It explains about that. Thanx for the luck! It's much needed. Good luck on Urs! Thanks!!  
  
Subieko: You, knew some1 who was afraid of spiders...Hm...well, now you know another! Yeah, I know someone like that. Yup yup! It's the evil psychotic Marik! Dun dun! Thanks for the luck! Did, I review you for that? Hm...I'll have to find out! Thanks!  
  
Hazel-Beka: I'm glad although you can see whos yami is in bad shape now. *looks up at a/n* Hehe, I can't help, but laugh at Selina for that. How did your yami do over thanksgiving? Yeah, I know what you mean. I've been the "teacher's pet" as everybody calls me in 2 classes. One last yr. And another this yr. Ouch! French teacher yelling. Sounds painful. Did you have to listen to it in French? Heh, sorry, I'm hyper. Yeah, I'm scared of spiders AND snakes, but there's a note about that later. ^_^U eheh! Um...thanks Beka. Well, I guess I'll c-ya later Hazel.  
  
Yugismpuzzle: Really?!!! Thank you so VERY MUCH!!!! THANK YOU!!  
  
Una: HAHAHAHA!!! I luvd Ur review!! It was hilarious!! Were U hyper when U wrote this? Woah! Too many questions that I can't answer! HAHAHA! Woah, man, U have got to be hyper! So bouncy! Yeah, I completely agree! *dreamy look* Yugi...*dreamy sigh* *Bardock hits Serafina with same rubber duck* Hey! Ouch! Alright that does it mister! I hope Una never updates Ur story now! *Bardock- cries* Woah, Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Fine, I'll just settle with chasing you around with my Spatula of Doom. Bardock: *stops fake crying and runs* ^_^U Thanx Una! I feel much better now! Wow, you picked up on that little detail about the snakes! Very nice! Ur the only 1. That has something to do with a later part of the story. U too! Ur the best!  
  
NOTE ABOUT SPIDERS: I'm scared of spiders and snakes thanks to the dumb ppl that told me some of them were poisonous. I'm scared of nething poisonous so whatever you do don't tell me if it is or not, unless I'm about to die or something. Neway, that's why I made Sitara scared of them. Oh, yeah, that includes scorpions too. Sorry, a random thought. That's all to this note.  
  
NOTE ABOUT TESTS: *Selina restrains Serafina who is holding spatula of doom* Let me go Selina! I must kill her for what she did! Selina: Explain it to them. Serafina: I spent the whole night before studying mostly for my Geometry test cause it was the one I knew absolutely nothing about. So (I actually was supposed to have three tests: Biology, Geometry, and Spanish) I come to school take my Biology test with much difficulty (my hardest class), but I think I did well. Then I go to Geometry and THE FRICK'N TEACHER MOVES THE TEST TO THIS WEEK!!!!! OH!! I WANT TO KILL HER!! Now not only am I going to have to study AGAIN!!!! I'm not going to remember how to do this to study! Besides! I could have studied more for my OTHER TESTS!! OH!!! I HATE THAT WOMAN!!! I'm going to kill MRS. DAVIS!!! *Everyone helps Selina hold Serafina down*  
  
Ok, I'm better now, thanks everyone. Now on to the chapter so I can get my mind off of this...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Ok, now you must concentrate your energy and aim it where you want it to go. Like this." Sitara was teaching Yugi how to use magic.  
  
She thought of a ball of white energy forming in her hands and it seemed as if smoky tendrils were being pulled out of her hands and wrapping and twisting around each other until they had formed a very large sphere.  
  
When she could not make it any bigger she directed it towards a large tree and let it go. It flew towards the tree and just before it was about to hit, she canceled it out so it dissipated before even touching the tree.  
  
To Yugi, it had looked so easy when Sitara did it, but he was having trouble. The best he had been able to accomplish so far was a few sparks.  
  
He concentrated with all his might as he held both his hands in front of him. He closed his eyes and when he finally felt *something* happening, he looked down to see what it was. His face fell as he saw more sparks.  
  
"Hm...I think I know what your problem is. I had the same trouble when I was first starting to learn. I think you're trying to force the magic. You shouldn't do that, you just need to relax and let it come. The concentration is just to envision what it is you want to do. So try again and this time relax, but concentrate on making the ball, like picturing every single small detail in your head. Got it?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Alright, let's try this again."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes once more, relaxed all his muscles, and pictured a bright ball of energy in his hands like he had seen between Sitara's palms. He even pictured how the tendrils came together to make the sphere-like energy.  
  
Sitara gasp and Yugi opened his eyes to see what was going on. He checked his surroundings and failed to see the problem so he looked questioningly at Sitara, but the only place she was looking at was at him. Or to be more precise, his hands.  
  
He looked down and to his immense surprise saw a perfectly formed ball of black-ish, violet power  
  
"That's great, Yugi! Great job!!"  
  
"Ok, but what do I do with it now?"  
  
"Ok, just aim it at me."  
  
Yugi seemed hesitant so Sitara reassured him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll block it."  
  
Yugi was doubtful, but did a he was instructed and released the power from his hold at his new friend. The sphere flew towards Sitara and seemed to engulf her and Yugi became worried that he might have hurt her. Yugi watched as, what seemed to be, an explosion of light emerged right in front of him. Then Sitara became visible and seemed to have a transparent shield around her that had blocked her from Yugi's attack.  
  
When all the black, violet energy was gone, the shimmering in the air around Sitara vanished and the shield was gone, revealing a very disheveled girl behind. Sitara was panting and sweat poured down her face.  
  
"Wow," she said when she was able to catch her breath enough to talk again. "Your magic is...so powerful! I've...never felt anything...like it! You've got to be the most powerful, magically talented person here!"  
  
At this, Yugi grew even more concerned and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'd rather not do that again. I didn't think you'd be that powerful having only had one lesson so far. I mean it took me a week to surpass Kero-oshi and you beat me in only a few hours! Wow, and you've never had any dealings with magic before either have you?"  
  
"Um...well, I wouldn't say I haven't had dealings with it, but just not like this."  
  
Sitara did not seem to know what to make of this so she said, "Well, I think I had better teach you how to block before we turn in for bed."  
  
"Sure, that'd be great!"  
  
So Yugi learned how to put up a force field to block attacks. Sitara showed him how to use it to cover himself and others that might be with him, even if they were far away from him, and he also learned how to use his shield to reflect attacks back at the opposition.  
  
Kero-oshi had come back from his "wandering" and sat watching Sitara teach Yugi, but when Yugi had started to catch on and get the hang of it he called them in for bed.  
  
"We need to keep a vigil in case we were somehow followed," Sitara told them all.  
  
"I'll take first watch," Kero-oshi put in, "you guys get your sleep first."  
  
"I'll go second then, that is if you want me to," Yugi told them bashfully.  
  
"That's fine, Yugi. If you want to you can. Then that leaves me with the third watch."  
  
"Alright, then, kids! To bed! Go on! Shoo shoo!" Kero-oshi made shooing motions with his hands and the two went about making some beds.  
  
They took some blankets that the horses had been carrying and made makeshift beds out of them and bundled up another blanket to use for a pillow. As soon as they had everything ready they got under their covers and were both fast asleep before they knew what hit them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kero-oshi finished up his shift and went to wake up Yugi. He walked over to where he was sleeping and began to gently shake him. Yugi was laying on his side and when he felt the older man trying to wake him, he rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes sleepily.  
  
Seeing that it was now his turn to watch he got up and let Kero-oshi take over his nice, warm, comfortable bed and went over to the entrance of the cave to keep a vigil. He sat down on the ground with his knees drawn up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and let his mind wander.  
  
He thought about all that had happened to him over the past few days. The obvious warning the Black Crystal had given him whenever Pegasus would touch it, which would make him blackout. Then it traveled along the timeline that he, himself had traveled not too long ago.  
  
His uneasy mind finally came to rest on the one that had been with him through all of it. The one that had tried so hard to keep him from Pegasus' greedy hands, only to fail. The one that was the other half of his soul. Yami.  
  
Yugi wished Yami could be here with him to help him and comfort him. He wished he could at least just talk with his yami. Yugi was not usually one to go about crying, not even when he had been beaten up by bullies, but the missing part of him drove him to despair.  
  
Tears began to stream down his face and insuppressible sobs escaped him. He tried to stop so no one would hear and wake up, but he just could not. His noises of sorrow awoke Sitara and she came over to sit by him.  
  
She sat beside him, held him in her arms, just rocked him, letting him unleash all the untamed emotion on her. When he was finally able to recompose himself Sitara let go of him, only keeping a hand on his shoulder for support. (a/n- *dreamy look in eyes* I wish I could be Sitara right now...*dreamy sigh*)  
  
"All better now? Not going to explode from all of the pent up emotion?"  
  
Yugi managed a small giggle and Sitara smiled.  
  
"Care to tell me what that was all about, aimee?"  
  
"I...I miss Yami-kun."  
  
"I kind of know how you feel. I'm not exactly allowed to see anyone that I love either except Kero-oshi. Care to tell me about your friend? It might make you feel better."  
  
(a/n-*dodges all the friendly love flying around* Man, this is getting pretty sappy. Sorry guys!)  
  
"Sure." Yugi began his story with solving the Millennium Puzzle and his first meeting with his soul partner and ended up telling Sitara about everything that had happened to him since then. He told about Duelist Kingdom and Pegasus and about that whole ordeal all the way up to the point where he had been pulled into the vortex and dropped into Chamera.  
  
(a/n- he can tell her all this stuff cause she has dealing with magic and knows she'll believe him so yeah...)  
  
He finally ended his story with, "And this is called the Dragon Armlet. It keeps me from using the mind link I have with Yami and talking to him. I can no longer fell him or talk to him and the same for him of me. I just wish I could talk to him again."  
  
Sitara was thoughtful a moment then replied, "I think I can get it off using a form of my magic. Do you want me to take it off for you if I can?"  
  
Yugi's eyes brightened and his body straightened no longer slumped in defeat. "Of course! Can you do it?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'll defiantly try."  
  
She held her palms over the bracelet and stared at it intently. After a few seconds of meditating her hands began to glow a white-silver color and transferred some of the energy to the Armlet causing it to glow as well.  
  
Sitara dropped her hands and while the bracelet was still glowing she slid it off his wrist and put it into one of the many pockets in her cargo pants. Yugi looked at his arm where it had been, then he lifted his eyes to stare at Sitara in awe.  
  
He was about to say thank you when the smile on Sitara's face was abruptly replaved with a frown and she stood up to stare off into the night.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yugi suddenly nervous, looking around to she what was going on.  
  
Sitara only shook her head and replied, "Heard something; go get Kero-oshi. Hurry!"  
  
Yugi ran into the cave and shook the old magic instructor awake. Then the two of them joined Sitara at the entrance.  
  
"What's wrong, Princess?"  
  
Sitara did not even bother to tell him to call her by her name. "I heard someone or some*thing* out there. We've got to leave right away."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Sitara did not get a chance to reply to her teacher because a magical fire suddenly sprang up around them at the cave opening. The heat was intense and might have consumed them in the flames if Sitara had not constructed a barrier around all of them in the split second before it appeared. As soon as they realized what had happened, Yugi and Kero-oshi helped support the barrier as well.  
  
"Run!" she cried.  
  
"Where?" asked Yugi and Kero-oshi responded.  
  
"Quick, to the back of the cave!"  
  
They followed him while Sitara and Yugi held off the fire that was coming after them.  
  
"How is the fire doing that? Following us like that?" Yugi asked above the cacophony of noises surrounding them.  
  
"It's magic," Sitara called back.  
  
The trio made it to the back of the cave with the fire pressing in on one side and an underground lake on the other.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"We jump in the water!"  
  
"Won't the fire make the water boil?"  
  
"Not if you keep your shield up!"  
  
"All right! Here goes nothing! Jump everybody!"  
  
A/N- Well I hope you all liked it. It has been kinda difficult to find time out to write this. I got 3 days off from school, but my grandmother came to visit. (I only get to see her once a year cause she lives somewhere around 700 miles away? I think that's it, I don't really know, but neway I think you guys get the idea.)  
  
Lessee, nething else u need to know? Oh, reminder, I don't do any kinds of romance at all so none of that is in here, just for those that couldn't tell. I'm sure that's nobody, but ya never know. Um...I guess that's it.  
  
If you updated let me know. (can't think of nething else right now. So...)  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PS: Oh, I'll work on ROD II as soon as I get this up, but it will probably take me all day to write since my mom wants to put up the Christmas tree now while my grandmother is still here cause she's leaving on Monday. That's all! Thanks for your time! 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- Wow, everyone was so concerned about Yami. Don't worry he and the others are in this chapter. Thank you everyone for your support, it keeps me going!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You all are the GREATEST!! I know I say that a lot, but that's because I mean it! You guys ROCK!  
  
Subieko: So you kenwe that Yugi would be good at magic huh? Hehe. Yup all connected again! Yeah, I know! We never put up our Christmas tree so early! Usually we put it up Christmas eve or a few days before and take it down only a couple of days later. Hehe! Yeah, *LUCKY* if that's what you want to call it. You'll find out what I'm talking about in this chapter.  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Almost! You were second though! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! It makes me happy! Thanks so much!  
  
hobbit13: You know we finally got to watch the Two Towers yesterday. It was pretty cool, but I don't like where they left off. They still had at least 3 more chapters to go! (I have all the books) I completely understand. Family is important! Yami? Points up! ^ You'll see! I can't kill Bakura! I need him to get his revenge in the seq!  
  
Chrono Cross: Thanks! I'm very glad you thought it was amazing! I can't tell you anything! It would ruin it! You just have to find out for yourself!  
  
LadyDeathStrike1: I'm so glad that you do! Thanx for the ideas by the way! They were great!  
  
Bunnychu: Thanks and I'm glad that it was good. I'd love to hear you play! Thanks for the encouragement. *sniffle sniffle* I read in your story about how you went on a mission trip and had so much fun and helped so many kids it was inspiring! My youth group is going to take a mission trip to Brazil, Lord Willing, but my dad won't let me go! *Cries* It's so sad! But thanks for everything!  
  
LilKay13: ^_^ I'm glad you like it! I'll be sure to check it out! Thanks!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Yeah, I know. I really could do a romance between those two, but I'd just mess it up. Besides Sitara can't fall in love at the moment because of something that happens at the very end. Well actually in the seq. but still it would be pretty cool if I could. Yeah, sure I'll check them out! Your welcome in advance as well! ^_^  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: So I C! ^_^ I'm glad you have joined me and I hope you like it enough to stay! Yeah, I know! I fixed the problem. Thanks and I'm really glad you like it! ^_^  
  
Una: I get sugar highs too. I'm famous at school and church for my laughter. Let's see, a friend of mine at church said you could stuff me in a straight jacket and stick me in a rubber room and I'd just sit there laughing. In fact another nickname of mine is Laugh-a-Lot. I think the most I've done (this is just timed not counting the other times not timed) it 2 hours straight without stopping just from eating a bag of M N M's. Since they won't let you have any here's some pixie sticks! Hehe I like being hyper and I like it when other ppl are hyper too! Yup, Yugi is the star of the show he has to be good at it! Yeah, I know he cries, but he's not like a crybaby is what I was trying to say, ya know? Yeah, he's just so KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!! -^_^- *glomps Yugi plushie* It's not the same, but it works! I told you in my e-mail that aimee is friend. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I liked those last parts! Funny!  
  
Phantom 1: Oh, Yay! My very own Mallet!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!! I finally have one and now I'll keep it by my desk for whenever I need it! The spatula was all that I had, but now I've got a MALLET!!!! YAYAY! Hehe!! That's ok! Yeah, I can see that too! I like Star Wars! Hey, I didn't know they were making a seq! A vigil for 2 weeks? What? HEHE!! Of course it will be a buddy fic! Yup there will defiantly be a bond there! You'll find out what happens about that with the end and the seq! I"ve always loved magic. That's the only thing I would play with my childhood friend when we were little. We would get together everyday and play magic. Kelly got sick of it, but I never grew tired of it. I wish I had magic. Don't worry the others are in this chap.  
  
Hazel-Beka: I told ya where I live in my e-mail and all about that. Next! HEHEHE!! Don't worry, she's perfectly back to normal now! You're not the only one wishing you had magic! I've been wishing for it and playing (pretending) magic since I was at least 3 years old! I wished for something else. I've wished on too many stars and been disappointed to wish for magic anymore. -V_V- I wished to become a better writer on that thing.  
  
Nightlight5: That's ok! I forgive you! I know what you mean! I'm writing this when I should be doing my homework as well! I had a great TG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I love your reviews!! They are so funny!!  
  
Oklina: Yup! They can talk again! Thanks!!  
  
Tsuki Koumori, Dragon Goddess: Do you mind if I address you as TKDG? Your name is really long! It's really good to hear from you again! I was worried about you! Naw! I won't hit you! Yeah, I have a lot of stuff going on right now too! Thanks! I'm really glad you liked them! ^_^ It's ok! I don't blame you! OOOH! Sounds so cool! Hey, when you finish it you can just e-mail it to me using the address in my bio! Hey, that sounds cool! A friend of mine tried to make a comic, but it didn't seem to work out for him. It's ok! Thanks! I hope you find more time! Lata!  
  
digigirl-izumi: Yay! Yeah, that would be so cool! *dreamy eyes* Me be Sitara...I'd love to be there! Actually I've always wished I could be sucked into my stories, but it doesn't seem they want me there! I really wish I could though. Hehe! Yeah, I figured you liked Izzy with that weird pic you drew of all the "hims" and "her" hehehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! BOB!!! HAHAHAHA!!! What's norz? Yay! Yeah, me too. I really don't like spiders and yeah, I did know that about daddy long legs! Which is why I'm scared of them now! They told me they were poisonous so now I'm scared. HEHE! A python called Monty. HAHAAHA!  
  
A special thanks to the following for putting me on their fav. author's list!  
  
Hazel-Beka  
  
digigirl-izumi  
  
Subieko  
  
Sorceress Vanessa  
  
Una  
  
Jibbitessa  
  
Chrono Cross  
  
Sword Master Jeff  
  
Mitsuko-chan  
  
Tsuki Koumori, Dragon Goddess  
  
Brodie and Casey  
  
JadedKatrina  
  
It'sHardToBelieve  
  
Thanks you guys!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Yami sat on the floor with his legs crossed Indian Style, and the Egyptian book, he had used to take himself and his friends to the Shadow Realm, in his lap. His friends and the Tomb Robber sat around him in different places around Yugi's room. Yami was flipping through the pages of the book looking for something to help them find Yugi. His friends were either watching him work or those that had gotten tired of that were talking to each other in hushed voices so as not to disturb Yami from his concentration.  
  
As he flipped to a page with a particularly hard spell, he felt something familiar. He flinched and looked around for the source of the strange sensation. The others looked at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He looked at them a serious expression on his face. He continued to look around, ignoring their questions. Someone asked, "Is it Yugi?" and he suddenly realized what was so familiar about the sensation. He jerked again as he felt the mind link open fully and he stood up completely, staring off into space.  
  
"Did you find him?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Questions like this flooded toward Yami, but he blocked them out and concentrated on the link to Yugi that he was sure was not there a moment ago.  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/.../  
  
It seemed that the link was indeed open, but Yugi was either not able to respond or was not aware of the link being open again. Meanwhile the others were beginning to get frantic about Yami not answering their questions and just ignoring them completely.  
  
"What is wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know. Yami?! YAMI!"  
  
"Shut up, foolish mortals!" Bakura snapped at them. "If he wanted to talk to you instead of Yugi he would have answered you by now! So shut your mouths and sit down. You're bugging me."  
  
"How do you know he's talking to Yugi?"  
  
"Because of his expression. Look at his face. Yugi and Ryou usually get that same look on their faces, like they're listening to something far away or something no one else can hear. That's when they're talking to us. Yami is OBVIOUSLY talking to Yugi, baka now be quiet."  
  
//Yugi?! Yugi! If you can answer me, please tell me that you are all right! Please!//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
Yami nearly fainted in relief. //Aibou! Are you ok!? What happened to you?!//  
  
/.../  
  
//Yugi are you there?!// Yami panicked.  
  
/Don't worry! I'm not hurt, but if I don't concentrate I won't stay that way for long!/  
  
Yami stayed silent until Yugi told him it was ok as he wondered what was going on with his aibou. Meanwhile, the others were getting tired of waiting on Yami to snap out of it again and started asking questions.  
  
"Yami! Tell us what is going on!"  
  
This time Yami heard them and decided to answer.  
  
"Yugi's in trouble."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi was having trouble staying afloat in the water because it felt as though something below him was trying to pull him down into its depths. It had not pulled really hard so far because he had not gone under, but Yugi was sure that if it really wanted him down there...he would be down there.  
  
As he was dragged one time and his head slipped under the water he heard something so amazing he wanted to cry from all the intense emotions that were swirling through him. He heard someone say...  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
He would have answered except for the fact that he was fighting his way to the surface. He decided it was best not to do all the crying stuff until it was safe and maybe when he was alone.  
  
/.../  
  
He head broke surface once more and by now he just *knew* there had to be something down there. So he asked, "Does it feel like something is pulling you down too?"  
  
Yugi received two answers at the same time.  
  
"Yes." "No."  
  
It seemed as though Sitara was facing the same problem he was, but not Kero- oshi.  
  
"Check and see what is doing that, Kero-oshi," Sitara commanded of her mentor. The man nodded to her before disappearing under the water. Yugi quickly, while he had some time, checked to make sure there was no block up in the link so Yami could see what was happening. There was not so he quickly went back to concentrating as he almost slipped under the water again.  
  
Pretty soon Kero-oshi came back up bearing bad news.  
  
"There's a Remrak down there all right," he said calmly, but with an underlying distaste. (a/n- don't ask me where I think up these names. I just put a lot of letters together until it sounds right.)  
  
"Great! Just great!" Sitara announced sarcastically. Yugi was about to ask what a Remrak was, but before he could Sitara gave him instructions.  
  
"Yugi, I need you to give me an energy attack like I showed you how to make and aim it below us. We have to release them at the same time so when you get yours we'll let go on the count of three, got it?"  
  
Yugi nodded. He had already started gathering his energy and condensing it into a ball. The black-violet swarmed out of his palms and into the sphere as Sitara did the same with a white-silver orb. When they were both ready, Sitara began her count.  
  
"One..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"THREE!"  
  
They both let them go into the water and both headed straight for the bottom. After a mere second of the baited breath silence they heard the energy connect with something. It seemed to roll. Then a mighty roar from beneath them told them they had hit their mark.  
  
Yugi had been looking down into the murky depths trying to see if he *could* see anything, but when he heard that roar he looked up at the others and his look said quite plainly...uh oh! The ceiling of the cavern rumbled and shook and waves rocked the trio on the surface of the water. Then out of the depths great, huge coils came hurtling at them, reaching and grabbing at anything in reach. Since Yugi and Sitara were directly above it, it caught both of them and tried to drag them both under.  
  
Yugi was wrapped up tight in it's coils and could not even move his arms, but Sitara was griped only around her waist and she used that to her advantage.  
  
(a/n- hold on a little bit while I go think of a way to make this a little more interesting. Besides I need to go eat lunch.)  
  
(a/n- Hahahahahaha! That was funny. Sorry. I'll get back to the story now.)  
  
Yugi struggled while Sitara built up another discharge attack. She let it go and instead of the beast just dropping her like she had hoped it threw her into the nearest wall. It was barely a pitch, but it knocked her unconscious. She fell onto the dry ground at the edge of the cave which was luck for her, otherwise she would have drowned. Though her attack did little more than infuriate it further that was still not good, because it still had Yugi.  
  
"No! Sitara!" Yugi yelled as best he could since he was almost suffocating from the pressure of the Remrak. Kero-oshi tried to get to Yugi so he could help him as it started to pull Yugi down again. The Remrak batted him away, but swam back towards it nonetheless. He knew he would not be able to make it in time to save Yugi, but he would not give up. But that did nothing to help Yugi...he was on his own.  
  
The star on Yugi's forehead glowed dark violet and Yugi's body glowed the same amethyst color of his eyes. Since the Remrak was holding onto him it began to glow as well. Soon it began writhing in pain. Its huge coils thrashed, churning up the water, but it seemed as if Yugi's magic had done the trick. It dropped him...right into the churning currents.  
  
Yugi struggled to stay afloat again, but this time he had encouragement.  
  
//Don't give up, aibou! Come on just a little further; you can do it!//  
  
This gave Yugi the strength he needed to get away from the creature. As it ended up, Yugi was on the same side as Sitara, but Kero-oshi was on the opposite side, where he had tried to reach Yugi. As soon as the Remrak released Yugi it stopped writhing, but the water had prevented Kero-oshi from going anywhere. The only way of escape he had was to go through the monster. (not meant literally) The cave wall was on the other three sides of him and with the water agitated he could not get by the Remrak safely. (not that it was safe to begin with)  
  
To sum it all up he was trapped. Him being the nearest, the Remrak snatched him up in its appendages and prepared to have itself a tasty snack.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi was (Oh it's the sad song again! Has anybody heard Christmas Shoes? It's a really sad song. Sorry, I'll get back to narrating) trying to wake up Sitara and finally managed to get her to come around. She looked up and the first thing she saw was a pair of big violet eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" Their owner asked.  
  
"Yeah, where's Kero-oshi?"  
  
They both looked up to see that the Remrak was holder her tutor and was about to eat him. Now that it was no longer submerged Yugi could see that it looked like a giant squid. It's mouth was open wide and it was about to eat Kero-oshi. Sitara acted immediately. She got up and dove back into the water with Yugi right behind her.  
  
"Swim, Yugi! Get out of here!" Sitara told her newfound friend.  
  
"No! I'm going to help you get him back!" he answered.  
  
"All right, but please be careful!"  
  
"I will now let's go save Kero-oshi!"  
  
A/N- Ok, done! Now to go do the million and one other things on my list like study for a test tomorrow.  
  
NOTE: I will NOT be updating next weekend due to the fact that I need to study for finals. I've only got one gateway this semester so that leaves three other finals to study for next weekend. So I won't have any time to type another chapter so I'll see ya the weekend after that.  
  
VOTE NOTE: For those of you that I contacted via e-mail about voting for names. I'd just like to thank all of you for participating and giving me your ideas. Also the winning name is...dun dun dun...Akiva! anyway. That's that.  
  
UR UPDATE NOTE: You know how it goes! If you updated or just want me to read a story of Urs and want me to read it! Let me know!  
  
I think that's it...Ja ne! 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Hey everybody!!! Since you all seem to hate the short chapters with big cliffhangers, I am going to be combining (some) chapters together to make them longer. (There will still be cliffies, hehe) But at least they'll be longer, so now I will have no idea (at least right now) what chapter this will all end on. Before we did have 13 more chapter to go including this one, but...well, yeah.  
  
Serafina: I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!!! *gives out candy and cookies and plushies to everyone that wants them!!*  
  
Everybody: O_o?  
  
Serafina: School's out!!! I'm so HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Everybody: YAY FOR YOU!!!!  
  
Serafina: Thanks!!  
  
Selina: *smacks upside the head with new mallet* Snap out of it, you have a story to write...type...WHATEVER!  
  
Serafina: *grumbling about baka yami's that ruin fun* No offence to yami's in general. Just the ones that ruin fun! ^_^ So if you don't do that, then you're good!! ^_^  
  
I have done nothing but type almost the whole time I've been out of school! That's what I get for having 8 stories to work on all at the same time. (not all of them are fanfics) I've also R&Red some of you. I'm working on catching up! ^_^ (So that I can fall behind again [as always] once school starts back. V_V)  
  
Thanks everybody that reviewed!! I never imagined I would get this many reviews!! Who knew I would actually write a good story that everybody likes? -^_^- No wonder I was so excited when I started writing it.  
  
Nightlight5: Oh, that's ok. I did good on my biology one but that's the only one I know about how I did. Yeah, I know it doesn't work. I've already tried to get Selina to get rid of my finals by sending all my teachers to the Shadow Realm too, but substitute after substitute just kept popping up and then we had to give up when the Shadow Realm exploded cause there were so many! So, it doesn't matter even if he would cooperate with you! ^_~  
  
Phantom 1: HEHEHE!!! Yeah, I know what you mean...hehe. Here it is!  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: Yup! I noticed!! Thanx! Wow. O.o Um...have fun? I know I did good on biology, but I'm kinda worried about Spanish. I had no idea was was on the whole front page of our test! I'm scared! Good luck with yours when they come.  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: HEHEHE!!! Thank you so much!!! You really think so? -*o*- I'm so happy, not that you can really tell, by that...face I made. I tried, but oh well. Oh, it was not really much of anything. I just have the e-mails of several ppl here (in fact most of my contacts are made up of FF.N ppl O.o?) and I just had a vote for three diff names and that was the one everybody voted on. Thanks!!!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Sorry, I haven't gotten to review more. I'm seriously trying though! I haven't forgotten you. I've done nothing, but type stuff ever since I got out of school and I'm still trying to catch up on everything. I'll get there! Oh, the star. Do you remember before how it transported Yugi to Chamera cuz he was about to die in the Shadow Realm? It was doing that to save him and its self. That's what it was doing here. It gave Yugi powers so that the squid was hurt from holding him and let him go. Get it now?  
  
Brodie and Casey: So funny? I don't remember, but it was something my little brother did or said while I was eating. I remember that much. Thanks!! I needed it! Especially on Spanish. *shivers* I'm scared. I had no idea what was on the front page of the test! I probably missed all of them. Hopefully I did good. Good luck on yours! YAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!! ANOTHER YUGI PLUSHIE!!!! I've got THREE now!!! Yayness!! My lucky number!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!  
  
Subieko: Hehe, I do that a lot. Although sometimes I'll take something real and just mix up the letters or turn it backwards and it sounds good!! ^_~ Thanks for the luck!! I needed it too!  
  
LadyDeathStrike1: AHHHH! Help me!!! I'm sorry, I've been meaning to check and see if you've updated!! I'm sure you have and I need to review. I'm working on it!!  
  
MeantToLive: THANKS!!! -^_^-!!! I hope you like this one and I think the chapter will answer your question!!  
  
Hazel-Beka: Yup a Remrak!! Just a bunch of letters thrown together! Beka: Die Kero-oshi!!! DIE!! Serafina: *gasp* you jinxed him!! Who told you that was going to happen?! SELINA!!!!! Selina: *in small voice* IT WASN'T ME!!  
  
hobbit13: O.o? Well, it's almost Christmas!! Just a few more days!! You've just got to hang in there for a few more days!!! A cliffy? Hehehe *runs*  
  
Yugismpuzzle: Well, here it is!! I'm proud of you!! Great job!! ^_^Thanks!! I needed the luck!! WHAT?! YOU'RE TAKING JAPANESE?! *jealous* They don't offer that at my school so I have to just try to pick it up wherever I can! TEACH ME!!!  
  
Una: O.o? Of course!! I wouldn't keep writing if nobody was reviewing!! Then it wouldn't matter if it was good or not!! SOOOO! Yup I think you ROCK!! Seriously!!! I'd buy a Yugi plushie, but thanks to these wonderful ppl I now have three!!! My lucky number!! Yay!! I know what you mean!! Their my favorite characters!! ^_^U Um...yeah, you said that. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! I didn't even think about that!! Speaking of haha's I'm still cracking up over "Oh Yugi-sa! I just love short guys with big hair!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That just strikes me as FUNNY as you can tell by all the haha's filling up the page! Yeah, V_V I know...I was writing it in a notebook and just like with drawing how I can't draw unless I'm looking at another pic I can't write really that well unless I do it on the computer. O.o? It's so weird. I've been trying to edit them and put more into them, but well...V_V. Yay! I like your piccies!! I've save all of them and made a special folder attached to my inbox just to keep them in!! And all the other e-mails I want to keep, like the ones where you give me Japanese tips!  
  
kioku4: Good for you!!^_^ Or uh...not good for you V_VU Hehe. I like cliffies!! I like to read them as well as write them!!! I like to write what I like to read!!! That's just the way it is, but just for you, there's not a cliffy on this one!  
  
LilKay13: I finally got to review you!! It took me forever though! I'm so glad you liked it!!! ^_^  
  
Oklina: Oh! You're on a sugar high!!! Can I be on one too?!!! (Selina: NOOOOO!!) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! That was funny!!! Nice one!!! Me likies!! All Yugi!!!  
  
Bunnychu: That's cool. I haven't the slightest bit of musical talent, but it seems that I'm good at everything else? It's weird, but I'll go with it! (almost everything else)ACK!!! That's not good!! I would hate to take my finals after the break!! GOOD LUCK!!! You'll do great!! Just give it to God!! He'll take care of you!!! Thanks!! Thanks again!! I needed that!! God luvs U 2!!!  
  
digigirl-izumi: Yup!! Hehe...funny how you mentioned Kero-oshi...hehe. (Selina: You know she's got something evil planned *that she can't tell you about* as always!) HEHEHEHE Nope!! Not without a lot of teasing back!!! Thanks!! I can see it now!! Maybe I'll draw a pic like that just to see. Hehe, then I can send it to you!! I GOT MY OWN SCANNER!!! GO ME!! Hehe!! No more school to worry about. I seriously don't know what I want to do for an Independent Project. I'm seriously thinking about doing one of my stories...Oh! I need to send you Chamera's Angels don't I? I'll get right on it!! Lata!!  
  
TKDG: I'm glad!! Yup!! That's ok. I guess I can forgive you! ^_~ I'm really sorry about your scanner! I'd let you use my new one that I just got, but if you were here then we wouldn't even need the scanner. I'm really sorry. YAYA!! Thanks, that helps a lot by shortening it!  
  
Thanks you guys!! You all are the BEST!!! And a special thanks to the following for putting me on their favorite author's lists!!  
  
Hazel-Beka  
  
digigirl-izumi  
  
Subieko  
  
Sorceress Vanessa  
  
Una  
  
Jibbittessa  
  
Chrono Cross  
  
Sword Master Jeff  
  
LilKay13  
  
Mitsuko-chan  
  
Tsuki Koumori, Dragon Goddess  
  
Brodie and Casey  
  
JadedKatrina  
  
It'sHardToBelieve  
  
DBZ Warrior1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 21  
  
(wow! Chapter 21 already?! All this writing has made everything go by so fast!)  
  
Sitara and Yugi swam towards the giant see monster that was about to eat Kero-oshi.  
  
//Yugi! Be careful!//  
  
/I will, don't worry, Yami/ Yugi told him as the two of them came to a stop in front of the huge squid. Yugi hovered around Sitara not sure what to do once they go up to the creature.  
  
"Ok, Yugi, on three we're going to hit it with an attack right in the mouth!" Sitara thought up quickly. "Ready? One...two...THREE!" They let the energy bulbs build up in their hands as they counted and then released on three. It hit the Remrak in the mouth right before it would have dropped Kero-oshi inside. The creature dropped Sitara's mentor into the water as it began to convulse, throwing appendages in every direction before it fell away, sinking beneath the harsh waves it had created.  
  
The trio all had fun trying to dodge all the flying limbs, but in the end they each only got hit about twice. (hehe I'm mean.)  
  
Sitara and Yugi sighed at the exact same time, looked at each other, and burst out laughing as a means of tention release. Kero-oshi swam over to the two and said, "Thanks you two. That was awesome. Now, how about we get out of here."  
  
"Agreed," replied Sitara.  
  
/Ok, I can talk now, Yami./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami, the others had noticed had been standing in the middle of the room in an unconscious fighting stance. His whole body was rigid, head bowed, his eyes clenched shut, and his hands balled into tight fists. Then all of a sudden he relaxed and slipped down beside Yugi's bed and leaned against it, sighing in relief.  
  
"Is Yugi ok?" Tea asked anxiously.  
  
He replied saying simply, "For now."  
  
//Great job, Yugi! Where did you learn to do that?//  
  
/Sitara taught me./  
  
//Sitara?//  
  
/Yeah, the girl that saved me. Her./ Yami looked through his hikari's eyes and saw who he was talking about. It was the girl that had been beside him in the water, helping him fight. Yami could have slapped himself. Of course, who else could it be?  
  
//How did she save you, aibou?//  
  
/Well, she's saved me many times actually.../ Then Yugi began explaining everything that had happened since his arrival in Chamera. (a/n- hehe, Nicky! I might write that seq this next semester in Drama II then Gothia and Gloggy can come back to "rule the world" hehe. And eat toes...)  
  
Yami was undoubtedly perturbed by his hikari's adventures and said, //I'm trying to find a way to get to you, but I'm not having any luck. Can you ask your friend Sitara if she knows a way?//  
  
Yami waited while Yugi asked then finally his hikari responded. /She said there are only a few ways to come in or out and she only knows of one. It's a spell and she said it was in some book in the palace. She says she will use the spell to get me back there as soon as we defeat this evil and get the kingdom back. That is the only to be able to get to the book. Don't worry, Yami/ Yugi told him, sensing his distress about him having to be put in more danger, /I'll be back there with you guys, but right now I need you to be me while I'm gone. Take care of everythijng and everyone for me, Yami. I've got to go now, but I'll talk to you later. Bye, Yami./  
  
//Bye, Yugi- I will.//  
  
(a/n- Actually Yami was not in this except at the end and whenever he talks to Yugi, but if you all want I can try to lighten this up some and try my hand at some humor by things Yami might do while Yugi's gone. Let me know what you want.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That baka no princess!" Marik said when his hunters came back and told him the status of his three most important victims. "When I get my hands on her-SHE WILL PAY!! She will pay for all of this trouble she has caused me. Bring me my Rorrimretaw!"  
  
A rorrimretaw was a round, flat mirror that wasn't made of glass, but a watery substance. It was used to view different things with. A hunter brought him the strange object and waited for further instructions.  
  
"Leave me!" Marik commanded and all the hunters left the room. Marik walked over to the rorrimretaw on its table. He peered into it then ordered it to show him Kero-oshi, Sitara, and the stranger from the other realm. The surface of it rippled and an image flowed together. A picture began to appear on the liquid-like surface, but it suddenly rippled again...and again. The surface became more and more disrupted, until finally it just went black, back into its dormant state.  
  
"Urgh! No! That girl is doing something to interfere again! That does it! Go find them my hunters! Find them and bring them to me! I don't care if you have to kill them and bring me their lifeless bodies, just get them here!!!"  
  
(a/n- @o@ Someone's mad)  
  
"Yes, Master Marik!" he heard in his head of all the hunters he controlled as he tapped into their thought to give them the orders.  
  
A/N- This was were the chapter ended, but here we go to the next one, ne?  
  
(IT'S SNOOOOOOOWIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!! *hands out ice cream cones to everyone that wants them*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kero-oshi led the two children through the cavern of water to the opposite end of the cave. Water dripped off the brown, rocky walls and ceiling. The dripping noises echoed in the small, dimly lit cave. Kero-oshi stopped and Sitara followed suit and listened. Not hearing anything, she whispered, "What is it?"  
  
Even though she whispered, the echoes still seemed loud to them.  
  
"I thought I saw something. Proceed with circumspectness and try not to talk."  
  
They walked toward a pinpoint of pinkish-blue light that was ahead of them representing the sky from outside. Their footsteps reverberated around them as the pinpoint of light became an opening big enough foot them to get out. They came out into the daylight and looked at their surroundings.  
  
They had come up on a cliff face on the side of a mountain. Down below them at about 200 feet was a forest-covered ground. The threesome slowly started edging their way around to a wider walkway. They came up upon a wall right in front of them, but there, on their right, was a trail big enough for five people to walk side-by-side, leading to a road.  
  
On top of the wall (in front of them) was a forest while the cliff was to their left. They edged out until all of them were on the wide walkway. Now the wall was on their left, the cliff behind them, road in front, and cave wall on their right. There was only one direction they could go...forward.  
  
The trio started down the trail, Kero-oshi in the lead, but before they even took five steps all the Hunters Marik had sent after them, jumped out of their hiding places. It seemed they had been lying in wait for just the right moment. It was the perfect place for an attack as well.  
  
The Hunters advanced towards the small group, backing them up to the cliff. They stopped when they had no farther to go. Sitara, beginning to panic, powered up an attack.  
  
Kero-oshi, having assessed the situation and knowing it was not going to do anything, but harm them, called out for Sitara to stop her attack. It was in vain, however. She had released it before the words had even left his mouth. It shot for the group of Hunters, who only dodged out of the way. A couple of them were not as lucky as the rest, but even unluckier was the fact that a tremor ran through the ground from the impact.  
  
It started at the point of contact and spread outwards, knocking everybody off their feet. This was not that much of a problem to the Hunters, but it was for Kero-oshi...who was standing at the very edge of the cliff. Sitara and Yugi were far enough away from the edge that they were not knocked over the side, but the same cannot be said for the older mentor.  
  
He was blown backwards by the tremor...right over the side of the cliff. Everything seemed to freeze and then turned into slow motion. Sitara, faster than the blink of an eye, jumped up and tried to catch his hand. Their fingers touched...and slipped, as Kero-oshi fell to his doom...  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" screamed Sitara, hand still outstretched for him, "NO! NO! NO! AIMEEEEEE!! NOOO!!" She sunk to the ground, tears in her eyes. It was her fault, all her fault that he was gone, just like before..."No, Kero- oshi..." A fire kindled in her eyes until it finally became a full fledged flame that burned with all the passion inside her. She turned towards the Hunters, some of them flinching at the look she gave them.  
  
"Yugi," she whispered to the boy beside her who was standing there, shocked, unmoving. "Yugi, you have to climb up that wall over there while I try to hold them off. Go now."  
  
Yugi finally got the feeling back in his legs and ran over to the wall. He looked up at it and saw it was almost three times his height. He had never been good at stuff like this, nothing having to do with physical activity. He looked for handholds and footholds. Finding them he heaved himself, difficultly up the wall.  
  
He'd slipped a few times, just managing to catch himself in time. By the time he was at the top he was dripping with sweat and slightly out of breath. 'I bet Joey and Tristan wouldn't have a problem with that,' Yugi thought to himself as Sitara appeared beside him, rolling over the lip of the wall till she was back on her feet. She pulled Yugi up and they both stepped back from the edge. Sitara used more of her magic to make the wall flat so no one could climb up and also made boulders fall on top of them.  
  
Then the two of them took off through the forest, running as fast as they could before reinforcements could come.  
  
A/N- Ok, so you get a break from the cliffies for awhile, but they should be back next time.  
  
Serafina: *wishful sigh*  
  
Selina: What's wrong?  
  
Serafina: I just wish I could be pulled into one of my stories and have all the cool abilities and stuff that I put in there. I'd like to be in Chamera's Angels even though the main character, Serafina is obviously based off me. I'd even like to be the me I put into that Untitled story. *sigh* I just wish that could be me...  
  
Selina: *rolls eyes* Neway, we'll just leave her to daydream. You all know what to do! Why bore you with the same boring notes over and over again I say so hop to it! 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- Hey minna! Welcome to yet another chapter of The Black Crystal Sacrifice! I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Thank you everyone that reviewed! Also! Merry Christmas (or whatever you clebrate!) *hands out presents to all the reviewers!* ^_^  
  
Nightlight5: Thanks! ^_^ Um...heh heh, I'll try. HAHAHA!! I LOVE your reviews! They are SO funny!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Thank you SO much! (I think I'll be able to go back and review your other stories soon. I'll at least try to get it done before I go back to school, but the holidays are so hectic! I'm still working on it though!)  
  
TKDG: Thanks! ^_^ And you're welcome! Oh, yeah! Thanks for telling me about your new story! You did a great job! Great job! I was hoping someone would pick that up and you did! It was a test, so in a minute I'll give you and someone else a prize! ^_^ YAY!! You can use a scanner again! GO YOU!! I can't wait to see them! When you are ready, you can just send them to the e-mail on my bio. Then, I could send you some of my pics!  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: Yup, poor old tutor. Heh, it probably would be funny, that is if I can do it. I'm not good at stuff like that. HEHEHE!! Ok, I'll be sure to get plenty! Thanks for the advice!  
  
Hazel-Beka: Serafina, Selina, & Beka- *look at Hazel with an Okaaaaaaay...expression* Serafina- *whispers to Beka* Is she ok? Beka- I don't know...haven't quite figured you people out yet. Serafina & Selina- O.o?  
  
hobbit13: Hehe, yeah. Hehehe! That would be funny! Only problem...they're on spring break...  
  
Subieko: *snort* Yeah, I know what you mean. I have one story (not fic) at home that has about over 10 main characters! It's difficult to write so I usually separate them. You know...this half get kidnapped...blah blah blah! Hey, way to go! You figured out the watermirror thing too! Congrates! That was a test! I'll give you and someone else an extra prize in a minute...  
  
LadyDeathStrike1: Trust me...Yugi is NOT going to be pathetic in this fic. He's the CHOSEN ONE remember? He's got to save everybody! *Naw, you're fine.*  
  
Nicky: Haha! You know as soon as I saw your review telling me you were going to make me pronounce rorrimretaw, I started sounding it out for practice! LOL! Yup, so sad. He's gone. *snort* She accidentally killed him! HAHA! That just sounds funny! Well, I'll try to do Yami funnies, but I can't make any promises!  
  
Chrono Cross: Hm...you might just want to hold onto that thought...^_^ Thanks!  
  
LilKay13: HAHAHA!! I could picture that! That's funny! HAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHAHAA!! That was so funny! *holding stitch in side* HAHAHA!! DISCOMBOBULATED? HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Mech-Gryphon259: HEY! Long time no hear from! I've actually been looking for your story recently, to see if you've updated, but it seems like you aren't going to be updating for a while, huh? Wow, you can ramble...I dub thee the KING OF RAMBLING! HEY! My a/n's aren't THAT long! It's mostly Review Responses and such! HAHAHA!! You remind me of someone in my Drama class last year. He did a play and his only line during the whole thing was "I like pie." Only he said it over and over and over... Huh? What are you saying I need to improve on? Huh? You are confuzaling me. Yeah, well, I like AU! *gasps* So you only read it cuz you were bored?! *cries* (just kidding) What in the world are you talking about? You said, it was great...it sucked? What? O.o? I'm too busy...sorry! Hahaha! You do that...Well, I hope you enjoy...  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: SV! You're slaking off! *giggles* You're the last one to review this time! What happened to my reviewer that never failed to be first? *giggles again* (just kidding!^_^) Thankies! Yup, you got that right! Merry Christmas to you too! *gasps* for me? -^_^-! *takes present and gives you one too!* *opens present* *squeals* Oh, YAYA! Another Yugi plushie! That makes four! You ppl are awesome! Thank you so much!!  
  
Ok, to those two ppls, TKDG and Subieko, since you guys both figured out that rorrimretaw is actually watermirror spelled backwards, you both get a special edition plushie of any character your choice!  
  
I'd also like to give a special thanks to the following ppl for putting me on their favorite author's list! ^_^  
  
Hazel-Beka  
  
digigirl-izumi  
  
Subieko  
  
Sorceress Vanessa  
  
Una  
  
Jibbitessa  
  
Chrono Cross  
  
Sword Master Jeff  
  
LilKay13  
  
Misuko-chan  
  
Tsuki Koumori, Dragon Goddess  
  
Brodie and Casey  
  
JadedKatrina  
  
It'sHardToBelieve  
  
DBZ Warrior1  
  
Nightlight5  
  
Mech-Gryphon259  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 22  
  
The two friends wondered through the forest all morning not really sure where they were going. All they knew was they wanted to get away from Marik's Hunters. After several hours of running/walking they finally stopped in a clearing, at about noon, and sat down on some rotted logs that had fallen across the ground.  
  
Sitara sat with her face in her hands and her expression was sorrowful. Yugi noticed this and scooted closer to her in case she needed a shoulder to cry on. She looked up at his movements and Yugi noticed that tears had already begun to pool in the corners of her eyes. He put a hand on her back in a sign of comfort, but she just closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Let it out, Sitara. It will make you feel better."  
  
She just shook her head once again, drew a shuddering breath, and looked up at the trees. "I can't cry. I'm the heir to the throne. Crying is a sign of weakness and I AM NOT WEAK!! I'm not..." she whispered the last part softly before a sob escaped her. And after that one...the whole dam broke.  
  
Tears started cascading down her cheeks as she cried, "It's all my fault! Just like last time! Why can't I be strong? All I ever do is get in the way of people that are more fit to lead than me! I'm nothing! What good am I if I can't do anything but hurt the ones I love? What good am I...?"  
  
"NO! Don't you dare think that! You are a wonderful person, but just that, A person. Everybody makes mistakes, big and little ones alike. There is nothing you could have done. There was no way you or anybody else could have known that that was going to happen! It's not your fault, Sitara. It was an accident, and you are NOT useless!"  
  
Sitara just continued crying and Yugi let her lean against him and cry while he thought over everything she had just said. "It's all my fault! *Just like last time!*" "What good am I if I can't do anything but hurt the *ones* I love?" From what she had said, there was more to this than just Kero-oshi's death. Something else had to have happened. Yugi doubted that she was talking about her father because there was no way she could be held responsible for that. What did she mean?  
  
When all her tears had been shed, Sitara got up and walked to the other side of the clearing, staring up at the blue sky above. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I don't mean to dump all of this on you. I shouldn't have fallen all to pieces like that. I should have better control of my emotions."  
  
"Sitara..." Yugi did not quite know what to say. "Listen. Everybody has problems and no matter what way you are used to dealing with them, EVERYONE cries at some point. All it is, is pent up emotion asking to be let out from being built up so much. If you don't you'll explode, in a manner of speaking anyways. It has nothing to do with how strong you are. You are a strong person. Seriously, I've never met a girl quite like you."  
  
//Nice speech, aibou.//  
  
/Oh leave me alone./  
  
//I wasn't making fun of you. I was being serious.//  
  
/Oh, um...thank you./  
  
//You're welcome and I think it might have worked.//  
  
Yugi looked over to Sitara who was facing him now. "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"Well, it's true," he replied. "So what else is going on? You've made it very obvious that Kero-oshi is not the only person you seem to have hurt. Who else do you think you've let down?"  
  
Sitara looked at him with a scared expression, only to turn away before telling him, "You'd only hate me if I told you..."  
  
"Sitara. I could never hate you no matter what you've done. I'm your friend, I wouldn't leave you. Now, tell me what's wrong...please? I just want to help you."  
  
She turned back to look at the trees, "I've sentenced her to death, one way or another."  
  
Yugi was puzzled, "What do you mean? Who?"  
  
"My twin sister, Inara."  
  
"How?"  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
They were running for their lives. Three magical persons, the only ones in the palace. Kero-oshi was in the front leading the twins out of the palace. Sitara was behind Inara as they ran for the doors that were trying to close them inside. They had almost reached them when a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed Sitara's arm. She yelled out and Inara turned around to go back for her older self-image.  
  
Sitara turned to see who held her. It was a boy her age. His hood had fallen back revealing white-blonde hair and a tanned, scarred face. Inara kicked him in the stomach and he let go. She pushed Sitara through the closing doors then started through herself when the boy's staff became a knife and hit her.  
  
The blade ripped through her clothes and left a deep cut in her side. The young princess fell to the ground and the doors closed...locking her inside where she would either be killed or sent to the dungeon for life.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Yugi was speechless. No wonder Kero-oshi's death had been so hard for her, it brought back memories of her sister.  
  
"You see, it's all my fault my sister was trapped in there with him, just like it was all my fault that Kero-oshi is gone. I panicked, causing me to loose focus so that I do things without thinking of the consequences, hurting those around me. If I was as strong as Inara then I would have known just what to do and we could have all gotten out of there safely."  
  
"Sitara, no one knows the future so you cannot know that you would have made it out. That boy could have just done the same thing to you that he did to her and then you would be the one stuck in there-"  
  
"Or dead."  
  
"and Inara would be the one feeling guilty about what happened to you. You just never know. And if you aren't sure if she even is dead, then we shouldn't be sitting here thinking of the past when there is still a hope for the future. If she is alive we can still save her, but first we need to find the guy behind all of this and beat him at his own game. Now are you going to help me or what?"  
  
Sitara smiled and said, "I'll help you, Yugi. Thanks for helping me get through this."  
  
"No problem."  
  
(a/n- I'm sorry for the low quality of this chapter. I'm writer blocked! That's what I get for switching everything around during my "editing". Sorry.)  
  
Sitara then sat back down on the log and Yugi, once again, sat down beside her. She seemed to be deep in thought and Yugi did not want to interrupt her in case she had an idea of what to do next so he stayed quiet.  
  
Finally, when she did speak again, she said, "Ok, I think I know where we need to go now. I was just thinking about the 'Legend of the Chosen One.' I know there is something we have to get or something else we have to do, but I'm not quite sure what it is... So, we need to go visit the fortune teller, Isis, on top of Vision Mountain. She should be able to help us figure out what to do next. We'll eat something and then head out. Sound good to you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
While Sitara got out some rations for the both of them, Yugi listened to the birds singing in the nearby trees. Since he was listening so intently, he was the first one to notice the sound of hooves on the ground, coming towards them. He pointed this out to Sitara and she stood up, listening also.  
  
"It sounds like no more than two horses. I don't think it's reinforcements, but it could be some spies. Come on, let's hide over here in these bushes."  
  
They gathered the food that Sitara had gotten out, wrapped it up very quickly, and hid behind the undergrowth in a place where they could see, without being seen. They did not have long to wait, as only seconds later the two horses came into the clearing at a trot before stopping, looking around.  
  
Sitara let out a sigh beside Yugi and said, "It's ok. Those are our horses." She came out from behind the bushes and "greeted" them.  
  
"How did they find us?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"They're very smart. Hello Sauda, hey Alllayna," she said to the both as she rubbed their felt-feeling noses.  
  
The one she called Sauda looked around as if expecting someone else to be there and Sitara said, "He's gone. He fell over the cliff. I'm sorry, Sauda, but he's not here anymore."  
  
Sauda neighed loudly in despair as she reared onto her hind legs, kicking her front ones in the air. It took Sitara several minutes before she could calm the horse down. When it had finally settled, she hugged the horse and gave it one last pat. Then she and Yugi sat back down to eat as the two horses munched on some food Sitara had gotten from one of the packs they had been carrying on their backs.  
  
When they finished, they silently cleaned up and mounted their horses. Sitara had Yugi get on Sauda while she climbed up on her own horse, Allayna. They started off with Yugi holding onto Sauda's reigns as tight as he could, his knuckles white.  
  
Sitara noticed the look of terror on his face and asked, "Is this you're first time of ever riding a horse, Yugi?"  
  
"Y-y-yes!" He was basically hugging the horse's neck now, in addition to the reigns, he was so scared of falling off.  
  
Sitara chuckled and said, "It's ok, Yugi. Sauda won't let you fall off, trust me."  
  
"O-ok." He let go of the horse's neck and tried sitting normally. After a few minutes he got used to the flowing up and down motion and was able to relax.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N- Alrighty now! The majority of you said you wanted me to do the Yami being Yugi thing so...this is how it's going to work. Since the way I had this originally written did not have this in it, Yami will be sane during the chapters but kinda out of it during this part. The funnies will be at the very end. Something like that. I don't even know what I'm saying right now, my brain is not functioning right.)  
  
"OH! SO COOL!! I found all of Yug's candy!" Joey invaded in all of their thoughts. He began to take out handfuls and stuff them in his mouth.  
  
Yami came and stood over him, glaring daggers.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Yami! Did you want some?" Everyone facevaulted as Joey held up the brown candy wrapped in plastic to the 3,000 year old pharaoh.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at him, but Joey just waved it in his face saying, "Go on! Have some!" before stuffing it into his mouth before anyone else could stop him.  
  
"NOOOOOO! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?!!!" Bakura yelled. "YAMI'S AND CHOCOLATE DO *NOT* MIX!"  
  
As if to prove the Tomb Robber right, Yami ran over to Joey, knocked him out of the way and began to eat all of the chocolate he could lay his hands on. Bakura immediately ran over and tried to pull him away from the candy, but Yami would not budge until he had eaten it all.  
  
By that time, Bakura was banging his head against the wall and everybody else was staring at Yami with wide-eyed, surprised expressions. Just then, they all heard something coming from the bathroom across the hall. Yugi's grandfather it seemed had just flushed the toilet.  
  
Yami ran over to see what was going on, but when he reached it the sound had stopped. He looked all around, but could not find the source of the noise. When everybody else came in to see what he was doing, they saw him opening the shower curtains before holding his hand out in front of him for protection.  
  
He frowned and turned to them, once again sticking his hand out at them. Their eyebrows raised at this and Joey asked, "Um...Yami? What are you doing?"  
  
"Whatwasthatnoise?Whatwasthatnoise?Whatwasthatnoise?"  
  
"Um...you mean that sound we heard just a little while ago?"  
  
"Yupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyup!"  
  
"Ok! We get the idea! I'll show you!"  
  
Bakura once again screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO! YOU IDIOT!!" before Joey flushed the toilet.  
  
They watched as Yami stared at it for a moment before screaming, "AHHHHH!!! It's alive!!" Then he sent the toilet to the Shadow Realm and water began flying everywhere. Yami screamed again and sent the water to the Shadow Realm only for it to be replaced with more water.  
  
Finally Yami ran out of the bathroom and Bakura came in setting everything right again.  
  
A/N- Sorry guys, but I had serious writers block for this chapter. I tried though. I also know that the funny wasn't that funny, but I'm not good at it! Don't get mad at me. My muse is not cooperating with me right at the moment. Hopefully I'll be better for next week. If you have any other ideas for funnies please let me know cuz I seem to have misplaced the list of things I was planning on doing. (It can't be anything having to do with school b/c they are on spring break remember? Otherwise I would have done something very funny)  
  
Neways...you all know what to do. Updates, let me know, leave a review, yadda yadda yadda...I'm going to bed now before I screw up something else. 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- Hey, minna! I'm sorry, but I don't have enough time to respond to your reviews today. (That's what I get for not reading my summer reading books during the SUMMER, but hey...I didn't have English till this semester and why read just so you can forget, huh? Of course it wouldn't be that way if they would let us read INTERESTING books for that, but no.)  
  
Neways, Thank you all so very much for reviewing and to make it up to you I'm giving every one of you three of your very favorite cookies each!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Sitara and Yugi stopped at the base of a large mountain. Yugi looked up at the top, which towered over them threateningly. White snow covered the ground at the top of the mountain and Yugi wished he had something warmer to wear.  
  
"Well, this is it...Vision Mountain," Sitara said as the two teens got off their horses and Sitara told them to meet them on the other side while she grabbed a pack from Allayna's back.  
  
"Will they?" Yugi asked as he watched the horses leave them at a slow pace.  
  
"Will who what?" Sitara asked, vaguely puzzled.  
  
"Will the horses meet us on the other side?"  
  
The two started up the winding trail leading to the top.  
  
"Of course! They're really smart and very loyal as you undoubtedly saw back there where they found us."  
  
He still seemed doubtful, but he knew what she said was true. Sitara seemed to notice this look and said a little forcefully, "Would you just climb?" Yugi shrugged and continued on as the air temperature began to drop slightly.  
  
They climbed all the way up until they were just below the line of snow. It was just like a termocline only above water; the temperature had seemingly dropped at least twenty or something degrees and Yugi was starting to convulse with shivers as was his partner, Sitara. She stopped walking forward and Yugi stopped with her. She drew out some extra garments and two blankets from the pack she had brought with them and tossed them over to Yugi as she donned some more garments herself.  
  
(A/N- a termocline, for those of you that don't scuba dive, is when there are layers of water that get colder the further down you go. You find these especially in lakes and quarries and I must tell you from experience they can be FREEZING!! Sometimes you can even see the layer cuz it looks fuzzy...or something like that I don't know how to describe it, but you can be floating along in warm water and stick your hand below you and your hand will be freezing. Neways back to the story...)  
  
After they were all bundled up in their new layers of clothing, they continued on, up into the snowline. Yugi's clothes below his knees were soaked and frozen by the time they made it all the way to the top.  
  
"Why does she live all the way up here, may I ask?" Yugi panted.  
  
"Yes, you may ask and I have no idea. No wonder everyone thinks she's kinda crazy! How can she stand living in snow like this all the time?"  
  
"Well, we can ask her for ourselves now that we're here. That is HER cottage over there isn't it? I mean no one ELSE lives here do they?"  
  
"Nope, just Isis. Come on, lets go. The sooner we get there the better."  
  
Sitara and Yugi stood in front of the door to Isis's establishment, looking at each other. They were both asking with their eyes, "Do YOU want to open the door," and the other pair of eyes would answer back silently, "NO...YOU do it," and the other would reply, "No, you." On and on the little staring match went on and neither one even notice when the door was opened by Isis.  
  
The fortune teller cleared her throat to get their attention and they both looked up at her, eyes wide. Isis was tall, with black hair and a tan complexion, but what was the most predominant feature about her was her eyes. When she looked at you with those bright blue eyes it felt as if she was giving you an X-ray. It was almost as if by looking into your eyes she could see into the inner most parts of your soul.  
  
She welcomed them and bid them to come in. The two teens complied and found themselves in a small, cozy living room. Poufs and other comfy chairs, which you could sink into, littered the floor around a magnificently carved wooden table. On his left, Yugi saw a doorway leading to the kitchen; and on the right was another one going into a bedroom. The door was almost all the way closed, but Yugi could see a bed against the wall.  
  
"Please, have a seat," Isis told them in a oft voice.  
  
The three of them sat around the table and Sitara asked, "Isn't there something else we have to get to defeat this great evil? You do, of course, know why we are here?"  
  
Isis smiled at them pleasantly, "Yes is the answer to both questions. What you need is the Enhancer. It is a necklace that will enhance the powers of the holder. Id does nothing in the hands of mere mortals. You can find it at the Moon Shrine in the desert. Alone and even combined together, with just the two of you, your magic is not strong enough to overcome this evil, but if you can find the Enhancer you will have enough power to defeat it."  
  
Sitara seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Hm...I...I think I know what you're talking about. Thank you, Isis."  
  
"You are welcome. Now, come sit over here by the fire and warm yourselves. You may rest and eat here. You have another long journey ahead of yourselves."  
  
"Thank you, Isis-san," Yugi told her politely.  
  
She smiled and said, "You may just call me Isis, Yugi."  
  
Yugi gasped, "How did you know-"  
  
//She's a fortune teller, aibou.//  
  
/Oh, right. Thanks./  
  
"Uh...never mind."  
  
"Yes, thanks again. We won't be able to stay that long, I'm afraid. There's a storm heading this way and it doesn't look good. We need to leave before it comes so we don't get snowed in."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Sitara and Yugi dried themselves off by the fire and ate a small meal before departing once more.  
  
"Thank you, once more, Isis, for your services. Well, Yugi, it's time to go."  
  
Yugi, who had for the past few minutes looking around for any kind of fortune telling device, asked, "Where's your crystal ball?"  
  
Sitara looked at him completely puzzled, but Isis simply said, "I don't use a crystal ball to tell the future. That object belongs to your world. I use this." She showed him a golden headdress with the Millennium Symbol on it. (aka- Millennium Necklace.)  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in recognition and called to his counterpart.  
  
/Yami! Do you see that?! It's a Millenium Item!/  
  
//I see that, aibou//  
  
/But what is a Millennium Item doing here?/  
  
//I don't know, but it's something we need to solve.//  
  
Isis broke the "silence" by saying, "Try not to make any loud sounds, so as not to start an avalanche when you go back down the mountain and here...take this with you." She handed Sitara a map which the young princess took thankfully.  
  
"Ok, thanks. Come on, Yugi. It's time for us to go now."  
  
"Ok, bye, Isis!"  
  
"Goodbye and take care little one."  
  
'Grr. I'm not THAT small!'  
  
//Calm down, aibou//  
  
Yugi just decided to ignore him. As it was, it seemed as though it was more difficult trying to go DOWN than it was to go UP. It was a lot easier to slip and slide on the ice, it seemed that most of the snow had been turned to ice thanks to the blizzard winds that had started blowing.  
  
They were actually doing quite well until halfway down when they came to a cliff face. Sitara decided to go the long way around to make sure nothing happened, but when Yugi tried to follow her he slid on a sloping patch of ice, causing him to loose his balance and fall.  
  
He fell down into the snow and slid on the ice right towards the cliff.  
  
//YUGI!// "YUGI!" Yami and Sitara both yelled and Sitara took immediate action. She skied through the ice and three herself on her stomach, catching Yugi by the hands before he suffered the same fate as Kero-oshi.  
  
Unfortunately for them, at that exact moment, the storm fully reached them. Hail rained down on them, stinging in every place it touched. Both Yugi and Sitara's eyes widened and she hastened to pull her friend to safety before it got any worse.  
  
The hail began to get bigger and bigger as Sitara tried her best to pull her small friend up, but just as Yugi was halfway up a sphere of hail the size of a baseball hit her on the temple with such force that she immediately fell down unconscious. Yugi's eyes widened in fear and Yami called his name.  
  
Yugi quickly let go of Sitara's hand so he would not pull her over the side with him. He tried to find a handhold somewhere in the snow, but all there was...was ice. He slowly began to slide back towards the edge...slowly...slowly...until there was nothing left to hold him up and he fell...over the edge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After blowing up the toilet and running, screaming, from the room, Yami went into the living room. Upon seeing all the furniture, Yami decided he needed to calm down just a bit. He hopped over the back of the couch and landed on the sitting part of the cushion. As soon as he landed, it shot him right back up into the air a little ways for him to just fall right back down.  
  
Yami's eyes lit up with excitement. "IT BOUNCES!!" he yelled to no one. Immediately, he stood up and started jumping on the couch. Which is how the others found him as they came down the stairs arguing.  
  
Tea was yelling at Joey, "This is all YOUR fault!"  
  
"My fault?! How is this MY fault?!"  
  
"Because YOU are the one that gave, no wait, MADE Yami eat that chocolate! Now, he's all hyper and it is ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know he would get that big of a sugar rush? It was an accident."  
  
"Yeah, an accident that made him blow up the toilet and..." Tea stopped as she and the others noticed Yami jumping up and down on the sofa. Joey looked at Tea to see that her expression had darkened.  
  
'Uh oh,' he thought, 'Maybe I'll just scoot over to the side here so she won't hurt me...'  
  
He slid over to an empty chair and grabbed the remote, to the television set, which was on a side table. He flicked the television on and all heads immediately turned to Yami.  
  
His eyes had gone wide and he jumped off the couch. He was kneeling on the floor in front of the contraption and was staring at it with awe. On the screen was a commercial for Hershey's Kisses. His eyes lit up again.  
  
Yami leaned in closer to the set and reached forward. His hand hit the glass (whatever that stuff's made of) and he cried, "HEY! What's the big idea?! I want the chocolate and this box won't let me have it!!"  
  
Apparently, Yami had been trying to take the chocolate out of the TV. The others stared at him with puzzled expressions while Yami just became angry with the "box". He tried yet again to get the chocolate, but before he could reach out to it, it disappeared to be replaced by a mug of coffee.  
  
"HEY!!!" Yami seethed. "Where did the candy go?! Bring it back right now!! I am the Pharaoh of Egypt and I demand to have CHOCOLATE!!!"  
  
The others behind him sweatdropped.  
  
Yami glared at the television, thinking that would make it obey him, (after all it always worked in Egypt) but when he saw that it was not going to listen to him (he found that out by the fact that the coffee disappeared to be replaced with a car) he decided to just send the thing to the Shadow Realm for its disobedience...so he did.  
  
Just at that moment, Bakura entered and his expression darkened at what he saw. He turned to glare at Joey, who was still sitting in his chair, holding the remote, stunned. Bakura started over to him.  
  
Tea also turned to him. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW! This is ALL YOUR FAULT JOSEPH WHEELER!!!" She began to advance on him when everyone heard something that made the bottoms drop out of their stomachs (except Yami).  
  
"Tea? What are you yelling about?" It was Yugi's grandfather...  
  
Joey's face had paled and he whispered, "Oh no..."  
  
Tea exited the room muttering, "Guess it's up to me to get his grandfather out of the house away from these bakas."  
  
"Well, thanks a lot, Yami. Now we have no entertainment." (a/n- didn't they know that Yami WAS the entertainment?) Joey then got up and walked over to the stereo while Bakura brought back the television set from the Shadow Realm.  
  
Joey was just about to turn the radio on when Bakura turned around (to start yelling at Joey) and saw what he was about to do.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" he screamed. "STOP YOU BAKA INU! NOOO! FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS GOLDEN AND SHINY NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
But it was too late. Joey had already turned the dial. As soon as he turned it on voices of people filled the room; it was a talk show.  
  
Yami's eyes widened in fear and he screamed, "AHHHH!! NOOOO! THE ALIENS!! THEY'RE TALKING TO ME IN MY HEAD!! THEY'RE AFTER ME!! DON'T LET THEM GET ME!!!" (He still hadn't figured out where the voices were coming from.)  
  
Bakura lunged at Joey and the radio, but Yami, being panicked that aliens were after him, thought he was going after the aliens and wanted to help him. He saw the box that the voices were coming from and picked it up, interested instead of frightened now.  
  
"Hmm...how does this work?"  
  
Joey saw fit to explain. "Well, you see this antenna? It gets a message from a satellite in outer space that is beamed to it by-"  
  
That was all he managed to get out because Yami, hearing "outer space" immediately "knew" that he WAS hearing aliens speaking to him. "ALIENS!! AHHH!! IT *IS* ALIENS!! THEY'RE AFTER MEEEEE!!" Then he promptly sent it to the Shadow Realm.  
  
A/N- well, that's all I have for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Um...thanks to someone. I forget who, but I used someone's idea for the jumping on the couch. I need more ideas! URGH!! Well, neway's I gtg and get A LOT of stuff done! Lata!  
  
R&R and tell me about updates! 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- Well, school has started and once again I have no time...*sigh* Obviously I'm going to fall behind on everything that I have to catch up on sometime.  
  
Thank you everybody that reviewed last chapter! I really really appreciate it! ^_^ That's what keeps this story going as a matter of fact!  
  
Bunnychu: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I can imagine! That would definitely be scary! Oh, boy. Man, I seriously hate summer reading. I mean it wouldn't be so bad if they would just pick books that were actually interesting to read! If they just had Action/Adventure stuff and all kinds of things like that (throw in a little magic) I'd be fine and dandy! I've only read one book on the summer reading list that I actually liked! "The Hobbit" and I got a 105 on my test over it too! So it's all a matter of getting what appeals to us. (Who even picks the summer reading stuff neways? Whoever it is has no taste for good stuff whatsoever!) Thanks again! God luvs ya 2! ^_^ (Thanks for the encouragement!)  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: Oh, yeah, that was you! Thanks for giving me that idea! It was really good! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Yup, that's what we've got so far! My stories are so busy aren't they? ^_^ Naw, I don't need any idea for the Sitara and Yugi part, just the hyped-up-Yami part. Oooo! Excellent ideas! I like! I'll probably use some of those too! Thanks!  
  
Brodie and Casey: Why thank you! I'm so glad you liked it so much! ^_^ It makes me happy to see you happy! Of course! I haven't left ne cliffies in a while and it was starting to get dull w/out them! Hm...interesting question. Maybe just because he's being control by a freaky psychopath yami that is a really big...meanie! Yeah, I think that's it! Oh, cool! I've got to check that out! Thanks for telling me about it! Well, lata!  
  
fishkisser: Hey, thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! ^_^ Ooo, Algebra...that stinks! V_V I feel for you!  
  
Nightlight5: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I'm glad you really like it! HEHE! You'll just have to wait and see! Actually, I can kinda relate to your weather. It almost never snows here and it has been at least 70 degrees up until a few days ago. Now, it's been below 32 so we had a snow day fri. (not that it snowed at MY house). Thanks!  
  
Nicky: Yup! Well, which would you rather? More cookies or Review Responses? (why do I even ask? I'm sure I know the answer already.) haha! Well, I've got to keep things interesting don't I? HAHAHA! I'm glad you thought it was funny! I actually came up w/ the phrase "for the love of everything that is golden and shiny no!" when I was supposed to be sleeping. I couldn't sleep and it just came to me. I laughed silently to myself and wrote it down so I wouldn't forget it. AHAHAHAHA!! I thought so too!  
  
deranged black kitten of doom: ^_^ I'm glad you like it! HEHE! I can't tell you! You'll just have to find out! Here it is!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Hehe! Glad you liked it so much! ^_^ And I'm glad you thought it was funny! HEHE! That's funny! I might just do that! Sure! I'd love to see it! What's the address to this new website? Thanks!  
  
hobbit13: hehe! Well, I have a picture of Isis and in the pic she had blue eyes so that was the color that I went with...*shrug* Hehe, yeah, I know that is very freaky, but I originally wrote the story without these end pieces so he's really serious in the story...HEHE! I'm glad you liked the cookies! Thanks for everything!  
  
Una: OOOO! O.O! That is a lot! I definitely don't have much to complain about! At least our teach gave us an extention on it. I still have one more book to read though. Yup, I scuba! It's fun too, but kinda scary at the same time. HAHAHAHA!!! Yeah, it WOULD have been funny like that, but in this timeline he hadn't met her yet. *snort* that was funny! You know...I'm actually starting to think you gave me that sneak peak to torture me! I seriously can't wait for you to post your preq. Is it up yet? I'll be check'n later. Hehe, yeah I thought Isis fit that position VERY well. Pizza and turtles? O.o? Is Hazzah a new thing of yours? You seem to be saying it a lot lately...Hehe, yeah! Thanks Una!  
  
Subieko: I actually don't remember my plans for Isis and Marik in the seq. I'll have to read it again to figure out what exactly it was that I was planning to do...They went to a mountain cuz they haven't been to one yet. I just pick different landscapes for them to travel all around so everything isn't the same, ya know what I mean? HEHE! Uh, nine lives? Are you sure Yugi has ONLY 9 lives? He needs more than that with me...lol. Hehe! You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
LilKay13: ^_^ I'm glad you liked it! HAHAHA!!! THAT WAS...*gasp*...SO FUNNY!! HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Thanks everyone! Now here's the next chap!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Yugi screamed as he fell and forgot the warning Isis had given them only a few hours earlier about loud sounds causing avalanches. He was luckily able to grab the side of a snowy ledge, which stopped his fall, but the force caused one of his hands to slip so that he was dangling by four fingers on the side of a cliff.  
  
In that moment, Yugi looked down and saw the darkness below him. Yugi shuddered and regained his grip on the ledge with his other hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, he managed to haul himself up so that he could roll over the side and lay on his back in the snow. Someone inside Yugi's head started breathing again. (a/n- in a manner of speaking.)  
  
As Yugi lay there on the ground, panting, he heard a strange rumbling sound coming from above him and he finally remembered the warning sent by Isis. His expression darkened. 'Great! Just great! She must have seen that coming,' he thought.  
  
Yugi picked himself off of the ground and sat with his back to the cliff face. He looked up and noticed a hand and forearm dangling over the edge of the cliff. He was struck by a flash of panic. It was Sitara's arm hanging limply over the side of the cliff and her cheek rested against the edge, allowing Yugi to see her face. Her eyes were closed and some blood trickled down the side of her face from the cut she received by the hail.  
  
Yugi felt sorry for her knowing there was no way she could escape the avalanche that he caused.  
  
//Don't worry, aibou. I'm sure she'll be fine, but what about you? That avalanche can knock you off.//  
  
/I don't know, but maybe because of my position I won't be swept off?/  
  
//Maybe ai-//  
  
Yami was interrupted by a mighty roar as the snow came hurtling over the cliff and was heading straight for Yugi, answering the question of whether he would be swept off as positive. Yugi's reflexes took over and he created the shield Sitara taught him to make. It protected him from the falling snow and ice. While waiting for it to negate, Yugi looked for Sitara's body to see when she fell, but all he could make out was a curtain of white.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Right before the forceful snow would have overtaken Sitara a man in a brown hood and cloak appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her. As suddenly as the man appeared he was gone again...this time with Sitara.  
  
It did not take long, however, before Sitara and the man reappeared again in a cave on the lower part of the mountain. The stranger never removed his hood, but he stretched out his hands and an iridescent glow surrounded his hands and the girl's body. After a few seconds the hooded man quickly removed his hands, dropped a piece of parchment on the ground, and vanished once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitara woke up holding her head and hurting vaguely all over from being pummeled by hail. Then a thought struck her--YUGI! What had happened to him? She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in cave, blocked by a mound of snow.  
  
But how had she gotten there? She did not remember any caves...the last thing she remembered was trying to help Yugi up the side of the cliff. Sitara shook her head to clear it then heard something that made a sudden panic grip her heart. She heard the rumbling outside and guessed at its meaning-Avalanche!  
  
And Yugi was out in it.  
  
"He won't survive!" Sitara cried into the emptiess. "NOO! Yugi!"  
  
She managed to calm herself down with the prophecy in her mind. Yugi was the Chosen One; he could not die yet. He was alive out there somewhere, probably thinking *she* was dead.  
  
Sitara looked down at the ground and saw, right beside her hand was a piece of parchment. There was writing on it so she picked it up and looked at it. The note read:  
  
Sitara, do not worry about Inara. She is safe until Marik defeats you. She is in his dungeon, but well cared for and unharmed.  
  
The note was without signiture, but in the corner was a post script saying:  
  
Do not mourn the fallen till your quest is completed.  
  
Sitara puzzled over it for a moment, then thought, 'well, whoever it is doesn't want me to grieve over Kero-oshi's death because it will just distract me from my original objectives.'  
  
After that, she read over the letter again and noticed that whoever left her the note had written the boy's name that was trying to take over her father's kingdom-Marik. She read over it once last time then smiled at the thought that her sister was safe and with that consideration in mind she went to sleep on the frozen ground for the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi had a much harder time of it that night, being out on a small outcrop. After the avalanche had stopped he had scooted sideways on the edge and found an almost platform-ish kind of place big enough for him to lay down somewhat. He tried to rest, but it was a struggle just to stay warm with the cold, biting wind blowing all around him.  
  
It chilled him as it whipped his hair back and forth. (a/n- Hey Nicky! Aerodynamic triangles! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!) Finally, he gave up on trying to go to sleep and instead concentrated on staying warm by pacing in the small amount of space provided by the shelf.  
  
Yugi was very happy when the sun appeared in the morning and began to warm the world below it. Finally, when there was enough light to see, Yugi began to search for a way to extract himself from the side of the cliff and get to the bottom of the mountain where the horses were waiting.  
  
He started looking all around when a familiar face appeared below him not too far down.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
"Sitara?! You're alive!"  
  
The freezing, snow covered girl smiled and replied, "So are you. Here let me help you down." Using her abilities she hefted him down to where she was standing.  
  
"Why are you covered in snow? It stopped snowing a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah, but I had to dig my way out of a small cave. Come on, the horses aren't that far away."  
  
"Good, I can't wait to get away from this cold."  
  
"You might be wishing it was cooler by the time we get to the desert, which is where we are going next. Look! There are the horses! Wow! Your fall brought you pretty close to the base of the mountain."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it did."  
  
Sitara pulled out more garments from the horses packs and threw some to Yugi so they could warm up better. Sitara mounted Sauda while Yugi clambered onto Allayna's back and they rode off telling each other what had happened once they other "departed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N- Ok, so no cliffy that time. Also, I know I said I wouldn't do a school scene, but in light of the fact that school just started I thought I'd do one in "honor" of it starting back up. Ok, this is going to be the next day. Everybody went home except Bakura and Ryou, they had to stay and prevent Yami from doing drastic things.)  
  
BEEEEEEEEEP  
  
BEEEEEEEEEP  
  
BEEEE- BANG!!!  
  
Yami, in an attempt to protect himself from the shrill, annoying creature that was attempting to attack his mental stability, slammed his fist down on whatever it was and silenced it. As soon as that was accomplished, Yami turned back over and went back to sleep...or at least he did until someone started trying to drag him out of bed.  
  
The alarm clock had aroused Ryou and his yami so that they got up. Seeing that Yami was not going to get up willingly, Bakura pulled back the covers and began to pull the drowsy pharaoh over the side of the bed.  
  
Yami swatted at Bakura with little effort before sticking one thumb in his mouth and muttering, "No mommy, it was the cow that jumped over the moon!"  
  
Bakura was so weirded out by this statement that he stopped pulling Yami's leg for a fraction of a second and just stared at his rival with a look of utter disbelief. He quickly recovered himself and began pulling on Yami again, hoping that if he could just get him to the side of the bed, Yami would awaken and stand up by himself.  
  
That was not the case, however. Instead of sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing his eyes, Yami fell off of the bed and just lay on the floor, continuing to sleep.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! It's time to get up and go to school!" Bakura pulled on his arm, but the stubborn pharaoh remained limp. Finally, Bakura tried a different tactic and picked Yami up himself and stood him on his feet. "There, now go get ready!" The only thing Yami did this time, though, was hang limply in Bakura's arms until he was able to slide back down to the ground and sleep again.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and finally said, "If you don't wake up I'll rob you blind you baka Pharaoh!"  
  
That seemed to do the trick. Yami took his thumb out of his mouth and stood up straight, coming to attention. Bakura took advantage of this and shoved a school uniform into his hands, shoving him out the door towards the bathroom.  
  
"Now, go in there and change and this time DON'T BLOW ANYTHING UP! OR SEND ANYTHING TO THE SHADOW REALM!"  
  
Yami, disoriented and confused, walked into the bathroom still holding the clothes in his hands. Once inside, the ancient pharaoh looked around the small room and noticed that he was not alone in the room.  
  
Yami stared at the other person just as the other person stared at him. Yami blinked, the other blinked. Yami took a step closer to the person and the other did the same. Yami wore a puzzled expression as he thought to himself.  
  
'Hm...who is that? He looks strangely familiar...and what a handsome beast he is! I'll try to talk to him and find out who he is.'  
  
"Hello, my name is Yami! Who are you?"  
  
The boy also opened his mouth as if to ask the same question, but did not speak. Yami frowned. He did not like not getting the answers he desired.  
  
"What is your business here?! What do you want?!"  
  
Again the boy opened his mouth, but did not speak.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Yami yelled and Bakura poked his head in. As soon as he saw Yami and the other boy, he looked extremely puzzled and he asked the occupants of the room a question.  
  
"Um...Yami? Why are you talking to your reflection?"  
  
Yami looked from the boy to Bakura and back again. Yami blinked, the other blinked. Yami raised an eyebrow and so did the other.  
  
"Because it seems that he won't answer back."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and said, "Just get ready."  
  
A few hours later, Yami was found in a classroom full of students and one older man. Yami had been sitting here for a while and he was getting very bored.  
  
Finally, the man at the front of the room told them all that he wanted them to write an essay on how to have an extraordinary life and bring it in the next day to do an oral presentation. That was, apparently the wrong thing to do. Yami did not like to be bossed around and sent the man to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Everybody in the class cheered, except for in the very back where two small groans could just barely be heard over all the shouting and merriment. All the noise was quickly extinguished as a woman entered the room a moment later and announced that she was the substitute teacher.  
  
Yami, getting confused and angry, sent her to the Shadow Realm as well.  
  
Cheers broke out again only to be silenced once more as another sub entered the room. Yami was now enraged and sent the sub to the Shadow Realm to be replaced by another and another and another until Yami was just so tired of using his Shadow Powers that he could not continue banishing them.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON???!!! EVERY TIME I SEND ONE AWAY ANOTHER TAKES IT'S PLACE! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
And Yami had to endure the rest of the school day...  
  
A/N- Yeah, I know that sucked...I'm obviously not cut out to write humor. I'm really sorry for the crappy chapter, but something ate my muse. I think I'll just go to sleep now cuz I'm kinda out of it. Night.  
  
-_-zzzzzzz 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- hey, minna! I'm SO very sorry for not updating last weekend, but to tell you the truth I was grounded. It was torture, my dad, once again, took my computer and hid it from me. I was totally bored, well, maybe not. I beat The Legend of Dragoon for the second time, which was pretty cool and I came up with some great ideas for one of my new story ideas! So it wasn't a complete waist of time.  
  
Thank you all for being so patient and as a treat...*hands out cookies!* ^_^ Thanks a million to all of you that reviewed! It really means a lot! More than you can know! ^_^  
  
Hazel-Beka: I know you reviewed last time and I'm sorry for not putting a review response up here for you last chapter. What happened was that as soon as I had put the new chapter up your review popped into existence so- to-speak so I couldn't. I'm sorry, you get a cookie for my mistake. Yeah, I know this isn't a humor fic, and I didn't intend for it to be but every1 was wanting me to have Yami pretend to be Yugi and this weird thing just sort of came into existence. Hehe, you can pop up and magically save him in your REVIEWS, but not in my story, nope sorry. HAHAHAHA!! Oh, yeah, that thing about the teachers WAS in an e-mail I had with you. That was actually where I got the idea for it. ^_^ Hm...that was very interesting. "I've seen you say that B4" intersting. Sounds cool! ^_^  
  
Nicky: Hm...I thought that was very odd too. Where did you come up with 30 year old Pharaoh? Is it just that you forgot to add two more 0's to the end of it or something? Hehe! You know what's coming! Actually I have a great idea about the hooded man...but I CAN'T TELL YOU HAHAHAHA!!! ^_^ HAHAHAHAHA!! I'm glad you liked it so much and thought it was so funny! Butter and bread...OKAAAAAY! Sure, whatever works for them!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: I really actually have no idea what you are talking about. Sitara is not in a dungeon, that's her sister, Inara and it was Sitara that was saved by a hooded person, not Yugi. Yugi used his magic to defend himself from the avalanche while the hooded man took Sitara to safety. Get it? I can't tell you who he is. You either have to figure it out yourself or find out when I finally reveal it in the story. ^_^ Why thank you and here it is!  
  
LilKay13: Thank you so much! ^_^ HEHE! You're so nice! Thanks a bunch! Selina: and the ogre Kay lived in the Valley of Discombobulation... Serafina: *hits Selina* You can join Kaymie you know... I'm sure Kay will be happy to oblige you. ^_~ I love your reviews! They are so funny! HEHEHE!  
  
Bunnychu: Thanks, hehehe! AWWW! I'm so sorry! That has to be frustrating! It would be like me not making the Track team cuz of the same reason! I almost did once so I know how you feel...I'm really sorry. Yeah, but he only hates it cuz I don't really like it that much right now! (I usually don't have a problem with school cuz I like learning new stuff as long as it's something I want to learn, but I've been having a bit of a rough week. Thanks to your review I remembered that God luvs me and will never leave me in the dark...Thank you! ^_^) That doesn't exactally help me with my situation at the moment, but it made me feel better. God luvs U 2! ^_^  
  
hobbit13: so you really liked that did you? I'm glad! ^_^ I'm not saying nothing to give away my plot right now...^.^! HEHE! Heh, yeah...school, well, that's a whole nother topic entirely and way too long to discuss, but let's just say school doesn't like me too much right now. I'm so GLAD it's the weekend! Thanks!  
  
Subieko: You bet they do! But of course without a conflict there is no real STORY as you should very well know...*thinking of all the annoying circumstances going on in YOUR story* Well, actually, you know I spent almost an hour sitting in a swing (I wrote this part during the summer. I finished it last year on one of my vacation trips to Florida) trying to figure out where they could go next...I had a whole list of places for them to go but just none of them seemed right somehow and then suddenly the word DESERT popped into my head and it was perfect. Of course the only word I remember from the list was...graveyard...^_^ HEHEHE! I'm not tell'n who the weird guy is! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THAT *breathe* WAS *breathe* HILARIOUS!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Need to have an ordinary life! HAHAHAHA!! Good one! Hm...theology...I think I know what that is...doesn't it have something to do with religion? Or am I thinking of a different word? Well, I hope you get some sleep. (No matter how hard I try to stay awake I ALWAYS fall asleep in Spanish II!)  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: HEHE! I'm glad you thought so! Thanks!! Hm...that was very odd...I wonder what was going on? Well, I've actually been having a lot of troubles w/FF.N lately it's doing something really weird with all my reviews and some of them don't even go through. It's really annoying actually. Well, I don't mind you being late cuz obviously I am too, huh? Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!  
  
fishkisser: You really think it was funny?! *starry eyes* THANKS!! Uck! NO HOMEWORK!!! Good, I'm glad you liked them...V_V I feel very sorry for you. Good luck on your homework, I hope you get a good grade! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Once Yugi, Sitara, and the horses made it to the desert Yugi was wishing it was cooler. It was so hot with the sun's rays shining down upon the vibrant yellow sand that you could see the heat coming off the ground in waves. Yugi and Sitara got off their horses and walked for themselves so that they would not tire the horses out; instead they led the horses through the vacant, stretching expanse of desert.  
  
They seemed to walk on for forever with the sun's heat beating down on them, sapping all the water out of them the only way it knew how, by making them sweat. Yugi was about to faint by the time they finally found the Moon Shrine.  
  
If Yugi had to find only one word to describe this place, there was easily one word that jumped into his mind: BIG! It looked like a palace more than an ancient temple. Using your imagination you could see how the shrine seemed to have a face with a grand pillar that flared out at the bottom in the middle, with an archway that stood open as a door, and both sides opposite the center were symmetrically the same.  
  
A (Times New Roman-looking) pillar stood at each end of the building in the shape of the capital letter I and in between them were smaller, straight pillars with what seemed to be a teardrop shaped sculpture on top. Directly above this was a balcony and an open archway leading to it from the inside. Above this, on the roof were watchtowers that had not had any watchers on them in a decade. On top on the very center pillar was another teardrop shaped structure and in the very heart of the teardrop was a symbol. A crescent moon, turned so that the arced center was facing down, connected to a star by its edges, with wings of gold on either side of it.  
  
Yugi was astounded by the beautiful sight of the building and found that he could not take his eyes off of the structure.  
  
It was cool inside, in contrast to the blazing inferno outside, and a fountain, made of white marble same as the floor, stood in the middle of the room, spewing cool, refreshing water. Sitara led the horses over to the fountain to get a drink. Meanwhile, Yugi looked around at the inside.  
  
The walls were plain and bare, the color of mirrors. Nothing hung on them and nothing was painted, written, or carved on them. The room was empty of furniture. At the opposite end of the room from the entrance were two great double doors made of gold, carved on them was a full moon and a sky full of stars.  
  
Yugi turned back to the fountain and now saw Sitara drinking from the fountain.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Sitara?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry. That's what it is here for. I grew up with the stories of all the ancient prophecies and legends and the desert is a test for the impure. This is here for us to recuperate for our battle with the guardian."  
  
"OUR BATTLE WITH THE GUARDIAN?!"  
  
"Yes, it will allow us to pass into the inner chambers of the shrine to get the Enhancer. Now you know why the fountain is here; or did you think it was just decoration?"  
  
"Well yeah...but you never said anything about a fight!"  
  
Sitara chose to ignore this last statement and went on the explain about the fountain. "If the fountain was ONLY for decoration, don't you think there would be something else here, like other sculptures and such? It's to help you regain your strength so you will be prepared for what is to come, which I suggest that you do. I'm going to need your help in this fight, I can't do it by myself."  
  
Yugi frowned, but knew there was nothing more he could do about it now. The stage was set and he could not alter it. "What has Pegasus gotten me into?" Yugi mumbled to himself as he walked towards the fountain and began to drink.  
  
After they had cooled down and rested for a bit, Yugi and Sitara left Sauda and Allayna and stood in front of the doors. Both were nervous about what had to be done so they stood there for a few moments in front of the doors, gathering their courage.  
  
Then when they both were ready they looked at each other, nodded, and pushed open the carved double doors to reveal the complete opposite of the room they just came out of. This room looked like an Egyptian Pyramid with carved symbols, lettering, and pictures engraved into the golden walls.  
  
There were no other doorways leading into or out of the one room. The only object in the room deserving any interest, besides the walls, was a stone statue in the middle of the room.  
  
Yugi and Sitara had been standing in the doorway until they got one good look, then they stepped inside the room with the doors slamming shut behind them. They looked back at the sound's origin then cautiously proceeded further into the room.  
  
"Stay here," Sitara instructed Yugi, in the form of a hurried whisper, before before walking up to the statue.  
  
It looked like a man with wings protruding out of his back, his hands clasp together as if in prayer, and his long robes draped over the floor.  
  
As soon as Sitara toughed the hem of the statue's garment a bang like a bomb sounded and Sitara was blown backwards into Yugi and the two of them tumbled together to the floor.  
  
"Well, he's awake now," Sitara said as Yugi helped her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, that's just great," he replied, staring at the figure now flying, or more like hovering, over the center of the room.  
  
"Get ready!" Sitara hissed to Yugi and he complied to the best of his ability.  
  
The "statue's" eyes turned blood red and lances of red and green light shot out of each of it's hands, straight for Yugi and Sitara. Yugi jumped to the left while Sitara dove right, then they got up and together shot their own white and black-violet rays at it to no effect.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sitara yelled in cofusion and annoyance. Sitara tried several more spells while Yugi copied her on the ones she had taught him.  
  
"NO WAY! Why aren't they working!" Sitara screamed in rage and frustration as the spells still did nothing to harm the "statue". She tried even harder spells that Yugi did not know how to perform, but they just seemed to rebound off the creature and come back at them.  
  
After more spells and even MORE dodges and *STILL* nothing working Yugi asked, panting with sweat dripping down his face, "Is there nothing that can beat this creature?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N- Ok, I actually had no idea what I was planning to write for this week's funny but just now when I was telling my mom about something that happened to me and my friend at school today I thought I'd use it cuz we were cracking up for a few minutes afterwards. I don't know if you guys will like it or not.)  
  
Bakura, tired of Yami sending objects to the Shadow Realm for him to return, and Joey's uncanny stupidity, had decided to tire them both out by taking them to the gym. (a/n- it happened in PE class)  
  
They had been walking around the city for a while when Bakura came up with his inspired plan. Bakura interrupted the odd conversation the two boys were having by saying, "Alright you two. Here's the plan. We're going to go and get the others, I'm not going to be stuck with you all by myself, and we are all going to the gym to play basketball, ok?" Bakura seemed to be talking to them very slowly as if he was dealing with a pair of four year olds, but in this case it was almost as if they were.  
  
Joey simply shrugged, but Yami, being the chocolate high yami he was, nodded his head furiously in agreement and simply refused to stop. Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes, leading the way to the others who were all at the park not too far away.  
  
(a/n- they didn't want to be seen with Yami is my guess, just in case he did something embarrassing.)  
  
(a/n- blah blah blah, they get the others and now they are at the gym, ding dong goes the doorbell. Wait a minute those don't have doorbells. Selina: I don't know what's gotten N2 her! She's simply gone crazy ever since she got a phone call from one of her friends. Maybe you all should just ignore her and maybe she'll stop.)  
  
"Alright! We're here, now what, Bakura?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I'll check to see if the coast is clear," Tea announced, peeking into the sports hall and looking around for other forms of life. "No one there, it's safe to go in."  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want anyone to see me hanging around with those two." Ryou pointed to Joey and Yami, who was still nodding his head energetically.  
  
They all entered the hall and Tristan grabbed a basketball off a rack. He tossed the ball to Anzu and the games began.  
  
After the group had been playing for little over an hour, the Pharaoh protested that he was dehydrating.  
  
"You could have just said that you were thirsty."  
  
Yami merely cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"OKAY! Stop looking at me like that! Just go through that door and there's a water fountain in the hallway."  
  
Yami did as instructed and walked to the door across the gymnasium, went through it, and looked around for a fountain of flowing water. (a/n- :) hehehe) Finding no such thing, Yami was about to return to his friends and ask where it was, but something else caught his eye.  
  
It was made of metal and seemed to be attached to the wall. It was making an odd humming noise and had a metal protrusion coming out of it's top. In the front of the machine was a long, skinny button. Being curious as to what would happen when he pushed this button, Yami decided to test it.  
  
Yami used his whole hand to push the button down and touched the metal backing when he pushed it all the way in. Two things happened simultaneously: firstly, the protrusion spouted water and the second, and definitely most shocking thing, was as soon as his hand touched the metal piece a bolt of electricity shot out of the metal, up Yami's hand, numbing it before making it tingle like crazy, and through the rest of his body to his head and toes.  
  
The shock made his hair stand on end at odd angles from his head in a spiky formation...wait a moment...isn't his hair ALWAYS like that? Anyways...this obviously dangerous foe was attacking him outright and needed to be dealt with in a most serious manner.  
  
Yami promptly sent it to the Shadow Realm. (a/n- meaning that water was now spraying in every direction...again.)  
  
After taking care of his opponent and still not finding the fountain of water, Yami returned to the main part of the fitness center, where his friends were. Upon seeing him all wet and dripping with water, they immediately assumed the worst.  
  
"YAMI!" Anzu whined, "What did you DO?!"  
  
"All I did was push a button and the metal thing shot me with a magic attack and spit at me so I sent it to the Shadow Realm."  
  
Everyone groaned...except Joey who started laughing.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!!! You! You! YOU SENT THE WATER FOUNTAIN TO THE SHADOW REALM CUZ IT SPIT AT YOU!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!"  
  
"That was the water fountain? But it was metal..."  
  
A/N- ok, I know, Nicky, that that isn't EXACTALLY what happened to me, but that's ok I did get shocked by the water fountain today so it goes with it. My hair seriously did stick up too, it was cool, except that it also made my hand go numb like I wrote in the story. Did you guys know that if you dribble a basketball for awhile and then go up to somebody and touch them it will shock them? I only found out about this a few days ago in PE and decided to test it for myself. IT REALLY WORKS!! You should try it some time, it's fun. I ended up annoying my only friend in PE cuz I was zapping her every five seconds. (I'm not exaggerating either.)  
  
Well, this is more-than-likely going to be the last funny I do cuz no one really seems to like them anymore which makes it perfectly obvious to me that I can't write humor. I hope you liked the regular part of the chapter too, but if not, I'm really sorry, I feel like my writing ability is deteriorating very fast. Muy rapidamente (I do think I spelled that right). Well, that's all I have to say so lata!  
  
NOTE TO ROD REVIEWERS: I still have not come up with a plot for ROD III. I know HOW I'm going to get the Millennium Bracelet to Serafina, but I just don't know what to do after that...I'm working on it though. Very slowly, but I am working on it... 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N- Hey, minna! Thank you all for reviewing! You guys are simply the best! If it weren't for all of you I wouldn't keep going!  
  
I'm really sorry, I would like to be able to reply to reviews, but alas, I cannot. I've got about ten thousand things to do and there just isn't enough time. (Ok, so I'm exaggerating but only slightly!) I just want to tell you all thank you so much for reviewing and you guys majorly ROCK! *hands out 5 cookies to every reviewer!* Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 26  
  
After many spells and even MORE dodges and *STILL* nothing working Yugi asked, panting with sweat dripping down his face, "Is there nothing that can beat this creature?"  
  
Help seemed to come from an unexpected source.  
  
//Yes, aibou! There is something! Try to summon Duel Monsters off the cards!//  
  
/Oh, yeah! Why do I keep forgetting I have these?/  
  
Yugi reached into his pocket, keeping a careful eye on Sitara and the Guardian who was both currently locked together in battle, and drew out a deck of cards. Drawing the first one off the top, Yugi held it up in the air saying, "Go Celtic Guardian! I summon you!"  
  
The Celtic Guardian appeared and raised its sword to attack the "statue". The Celtic Guardian rushed forward and brought its sword down on the Guardian with a swish. Yugi and Sitara's breaths jumped in their throats and they held their breaths for several seconds, waiting to see if the Guardian had been defeated.  
  
After a few seconds of intense silence, the Guardian split in half. Yugi and Sitara each let out an excited, "whoop!" as they finished off the Guardian.  
  
"Alright! We did it!" Sitara cried, eyes shining happily. "Ok, now we can go look for the Enhancer. She turned her back on the now defeated Guardian and looked back up to the center of the room where she expected to see the Enhancer.  
  
Just then Yugi saw something that made his blood run cold. The Guardian, both halves, were picking themselves up from the ground. Right before Yugi's eyes both halves of the Guardian became whole; now there were two separate Guardians! Yugi watched as again and again the Guardians split themselves forming new Guardians until Yugi and Sitara were facing and entire Guardian army.  
  
In just a few seconds the Celtic Guardian was destroyed by three blasts coming from different directions. It created a booming sound that reverberated all throughout the room. Sitara turned to see what it was and her eyes widened in fear. Once again several of the Guardians raised their hands, glowing red and green, and aimed their attacks at Sitara.  
  
Yugi immediately ran forward and crashed into her knocking both himself and her to the ground out of the way. They rolled to the right of the army and the blasts of light sailed harmlessly over their heads.  
  
Yugi and Sitara stood up and began to back away from the Guardians when they, as one, turned around to face the two teenagers and marched forward at them. They backed themselves as far as they could until they found themselves stuck in a corner. Unable to go left, right, or any other direction to get away from the next attack, Sitara closed her eyes and scrunched herself up into as small a ball as she could.  
  
Yugi, on the other hand, stood up straight and tall and drew another card from his deck. The roar of the Guardians drowned his summoning cry out as they shouted their attack and let their beams of light fly at the pair of heroes.  
  
Sitara, expecting to die right then and there, was surprised when she heard a beautiful, deep gong-like note coming from right in front of them. Her curiosity overcame her fear and she looked up to see what was going on. A shimmering barrier was sitting in front of both Yugi and Sitara, like a wall, protecting them from the assault of the Guardians.  
  
She looked up at Yugi and saw him smiling a determined look on his face, giving her courage. In answer to the puzzled look on her face, Yugi said, "I summoned a card called Mirror Force that reflects attacks back to their origin. Unfortunately it seems that the Guardians' magic attacks don't work on themselves. Now it's time to bring in the reinforcements."  
  
Sitara was about to ask what Yugi was talking about when she saw him pick some cards off the top of a deck of cards he was holding in his hands. He held them up above his head and they began to glow with a white light. As Yugi called their names they emerged in real life out of their cards. By the time Yugi had finished summoning every monster in his deck there were creatures like a Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Curse of Dragon, and the Celtic Guardian.  
  
Sitara was amazed. "But how did you bring back the Celtic Guardian? Wasn't it the one that was destroyed?"  
  
"Yes, but when it is defeated it is simply pulled back into its card and I am free to summon it once again," Yugi explained reasonably.  
  
"I see. Well, it seems that we are going to have to find the Enhancer in order to defeat the Guardian. We need to get to it before all of your monsters are destroyed or we won't stand a chance."  
  
Yugi did not even bother to correct her in saying that he could simply bring them back to the playing field and merely replied, "Right."  
  
They both set off looking for something that would lead them to the Enhancer. Whenever (a) Guardian(s) got away from the army of Duel Monsters and came at Sitara or Yugi she would use her magic to hold them at bay until one of the Duel Monsters came back after them and Yugi drew trap and magic cards from his deck to keep them away.  
  
After about thirty minutes of frantic searching, Sitara reading the ancient writing on the walls and Yugi looking at the pictures, Yugi finally spotted something that could have been a clue.  
  
"Sitara!" he called over the cacophony of the battle. The princess wove her way around the miniature battles of the individual monsters and hurried over to where Yugi was standing. "Look at this." He showed her a hole cut into the wall in the shape of an upside down triangle and a ring shaped indention on the top. In the very center of the triangle was an indention in the form of an eye.  
  
"Wow. I wonder if this is how you access the Enhancer. Hold on a second and let me read what is says."  
  
Sitara stared intently at the ancient language engraved into the gold walls, her eyes darting over it, as she read, completely oblivious now to the battle raging around behind them.  
  
"It says that you're supposed to stick something in the hole here, something called a Millennium Puzzle I think, but I must have read it wrong because there is no such thing! Let me try again!"  
  
"No, Sitara, wait a minute! Let *me* try something." Yugi took the chain of the Millennium Puzzle off of his neck and inserted the face of the puzzle into the hole.  
  
At first nothing appeared to have happened but after a few seconds the Millennium Puzzle began to glow with a white light. Yugi and Sitara gasped in amazement, then Sitara shrieked as a white beam of light flew out of the Millennium Puzzle and flew straight into Yugi's chest. He gasped in surprise before the beam of light pulled him into the air. Once it had centered him in the exact middle of the room, the light changed and Yugi was surrounded by a golden glow as the beam disappeared.  
  
Sitara and Yami called Yugi's name, but he did not even seem to hear them anymore. Sitara ran so that she stood under/in front of him and looked at his face; it was blank, devoid of any emotion as if he were in some sort of trance. Sitara called Yugi's name one more time and the glow began to intensify, getting brighter and brighter until it dispersed throughout the entire room, leaving Yugi free of the force holding him off the ground.  
  
He began to fall...The Dark Magician, Yugi's card protector, saw what was happening and levitated himself so that he caught Yugi neatly in his arms. The Dark Magician then brought them both back down to the ground and he handed the still dazed Yugi over to Sitara who was completely bewildered.  
  
As soon as Yugi was tucked into Sitara's arms The Dark Magician and all the other Duel Monsters disappeared as all the Guardians except for one vanished and that single one returned to his statue form in the middle of the room.  
  
Sitara was completely confused; she looked around trying to find out why everything went missing when she noticed that Yugi's arms were wrapped around something. As soon as the last Duel Monster returned to its card in the deck Yugi returned to his normal state and stood up.  
  
"Wha-what? What's going on?" Sitara asked looking at him.  
  
"I got the Enhancer so we won," he informed her happily.  
  
Sitara simply stared at him for a moment before saying, "You're more powerful than I thought. This summoning thing you do is amazing! No one else in Chamera can do that. Now I see why you are the Chosen One."  
  
Yugi blushed at the compliment and shifted his arms so Sitara could see what he held. There were tiny pieces of gold all in different shapes and sizes. "I thought Isis said the Enhancer was a necklace..."  
  
"She did."  
  
"Then why do I have pieces of a puzzle?"  
  
"Um...well...that's a very good question and I don't know the answer to it yet. Why don't we get out of here and figure out the puzzling question later?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I suddenly have a very bad feeling about staying here."  
  
"Oh, ok. Let's go then."  
  
They quickly left the "statue room", went through the "fountain room, and after quickly filling up their canteens with water, exited the Moon Shrine, meeting Sauda and Allayna back outside.  
  
Instead of going back the way they came, Sitara led them behind the ancient temple and to an old, rickety bridge crossing a canyon-like plunge into a swiftly flowing river below. (a/n- imagine the bridge Tea was crossing in the "Enter the Shadow Realm" series. Where she is being chased by the Cyclops ppl.)  
  
The horses scrambled across as fast as they could, but Yugi and Sitara went considerably slower due to their fear of missing a step and falling down into the freezing water beneath them. Once they got to the middle, because they were going so slowly, their weight had a dramatic impact on the bridge. The roped they were using as guardrails snapped and both fell away, useless, and Yugi and Sitara both fell to their knees to crawl across the bridge instead, too scared to stand up any longer. The only problem with this maneuver was that their weight was more concentrated kneeling down than standing up and it forced the foot walk to snap as well...  
  
Sitara and Yugi fell...into the rushing waters below...  
  
A/N- Well, I hope you all liked it. I do so love cliff hangers don't you? They make the whole story tons more interesting...^_^  
  
NOTE: Let me know if you update...blah blah blah...stuff you already know...yadda yadda yadda...  
  
ROD III: Nothing yet.  
  
I think that's everything...please review! Matta ne! 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- Hey, minna! Thanks for reviewing everyone! You guys are the best, but you already knew that! ^_~ You guys really do spoil me!  
  
Bunnychu: Hey! Guess what?! I now *do* get to go on the mission trip cuz it's been changed to Costa Rica! (Lord Willing) I can't wait! This is going to be so cool!!! Oh, don't worry about it. I almost never log in anymore. Thank you so much! ^_^ God luvs u 2! -^_^- Take care and stay strong 4 Him.  
  
Tsuki Koumori Ryu: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much! Eep! Now I'm scared! *runs, hides behind desk, and peeks around corner* Don't hurt me...I'll try 2 stay positive! I forgive you! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: I just read your poem...I told you what I thought about it there so...I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Yup...don't you just gotta love the cliffies! I think they r 1 of the best things ever created in the writing world! Maybe we should hold a national cliffy day or something...Ahem...anyways, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!! ^_^!  
  
Subieko: Well, I think it is quite easy for him to forget that he had his cards with him...the last time he looked at them was on the boat ride to Duelist Kingdom Island...besides if he remembered before that my plot would have been messed up. Hehe...I guess you could say the statue is invincible...it wasn't even destroyed when they defeated it, just went back to its place as a statue...uh...oops well, the weight thing was kinda off I admit...the last time I learned anything about that was in the sixth grade and I'm in the tenth now so...*shrug* I don't have physics so...yeah. Hehe...you'll just have to wait a little longer to find out what happens to them as always ^_^ and even longer still as to the mystery of the puzzle....:)  
  
Hazel-Beka: Hello, grumpy...^_^ Well, I'm glad that you at least liked *something* in the chapter...^_^ Well, actually...I don't think updating fast has that much to do with it...I'd say that I've just been...discovered I guess. Cuz even ppl that update like once a year get hundreds of reviews and just...I don't know. I don't get it either.  
  
Nicky: HEHEHE!! I love your reviews cuz they're so crazy!! ^_^  
  
Pooka228: I'm glad you like it and, as you can no doubt see, I've gotten rid of the Yami parts. ^_^ Thank you! I'm glad you like it!!  
  
hobbit13: Awww...so sorry, this one doesn't have a cliffy. Does that make you feel better? Glad you like the cookies! ^_^ HEHEHE! Yeah, I guess she does need to learn about the Shadow Realm, but lets keep Yami Bakura out of it for awhile and let her learn one of the easier ways, ne? As to the question about the Enhancer. Yugi still has *his* puzzle, but now he also has *another* puzzle...you'll find out more about that next chappie. Here it is!  
  
LadyDeathStrike1: ^_^ I'm glad you liked it so much! Hm...Thanks for telling me about TBRM, I'll be sure to check it out now!  
  
Thanks once more you guys! Here's the chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"I don't know; they're just kids."  
  
"Why'd they wash up on the bank?"  
  
"Must've fallen into the river."  
  
"Poor dears."  
  
These comments and more surrounded Yugi and brought him back to consciousness. He opened his eyes and sat up holding his aching head to find people all around him. He was at the edge of the bank and the river he and Sitara had fallen into was streaming past in a hurry.  
  
SITARA!  
  
Yugi looked around for her and found her, still unconscious, beside him.  
  
"Look, he's awake."  
  
"How are you, dear?" asked a kind elderly woman.  
  
"I'm ok, I guess. Just a little bruised."  
  
Some of the people standing around them sighed in relief at this remark.  
  
"That's good, what's your name?" asked an older teenage boy.  
  
"I'm Yugi."  
  
"Hello, Yugi. Are you from around here? You don't look very familiar...either of you."  
  
"No...I...I'm a stranger."  
  
"Oh, how nice! We always love visitors!" replied a woman in her early twenties.  
  
"Speaking of which, who's your friend?"  
  
Yugi wondered why they did not recognize their princess, but then he remembered they would not know until she took the throne.  
  
"She's Sitara."  
  
"Is she a stranger too?"  
  
Almost as if she had heard her cue to awaken, Sitara sat up with a slight moan, alerting everyone that she was awake. She carefully looked around, saw Yugi, saw all the people around them, and asked, "Where are we?"  
  
The elderly woman replied, "Nina Village, dearie."  
  
"Oh, I know where we are. This is the village you pass through on the way to the palace, right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Sitara groaned as she tried to get up. 'She must feel as good as I do right now,' thought Yugi. In the end Sitara had to get the teenage boy to help her stand up.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
A girl about Yugi and Sitara's age, which looked like the teenage boy's sister, helped Yugi to stand up as well.  
  
"Thank you again for your assistance. Which way is the palace?" Sitara asked of the old woman.  
  
She pointed and Sitara nodded to her muttering, "Come on, Yugi."  
  
Yugi followed her and found himself being steered through the village as Sitara peered at all the quaint houses carefully, looking for something specific. It seemed that she finally found what she was looking for when she came to a stop in front of a small hut with a straw roof. Sitara knocked on the door and they waited for someone to answer it.  
  
They did not have to wait long as a young woman opened the door and stepped outside as she dried her hands on her apron. The woman smiled when she saw Sitara as if they were old friends and took her into her embrace. When they finally parted, Sitara and the woman were smiling at each other as Sitara said in a mocking tone, "Can Joel come out to play?"  
  
The woman laughed and invited them inside as unnoticed to anyone, a pair of eyes, hidden in the shadow of a hood, gazed out from the darkness of the house across the street before suddenly disappearing with the swish of a cloak.  
  
"So who is this?"  
  
"My name is Yugi, ma'am." Yugi shook her hand politely as he introduced himself.  
  
"Well, Yugi, princess, it's nice to have both of you here. Would you like me to get Joel? He's in his room."  
  
"Please," Sitara answered simply.  
  
The mother of the mysterious Joel left them to themselves in the kitchen, where Yugi could see half washed dishes in the sink, as she went to go get her son. Yugi took this opportunity to hiss a question to Sitara.  
  
"I thought you said nobody knew you were the princess!"  
  
"I also told you my friends I snuck out of the palace to see found out who I was."  
  
"Oh...right."  
  
Joel's mother returned a few seconds later bringing a boy with her that could only be Joel himself. As soon as he saw Sitara he ran over and gave her a bear hug.  
  
"Oh, Sitara! Is it really you? I've missed you SOOO much!"  
  
Sitara grinned at the greeting and choked, "Yeah...it's me...could you let me...breathe now?!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" the boy said before quickly releasing her.  
  
"That's ok. I've missed you too, Joel, Molly. I need to ask you a favor though."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Well, first there is something that I have to tell both of you."  
  
They nodded and Molly immediately seated them all in the dinning room at the table and Sitara told them all about the predicament they were in, her father and sister's conditions, and Marik's mind controlling powers. Then she introduced the "Chosen One" and what the two of them had to do to save the kingdom from destruction. (a/n- let me guess, Hazel...corny? *imagines you nodding* I thought so.)  
  
She finished with, "So could you give us a place to stay the night and some different clothes to wear?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, hon," replied Joel's mother Molly. "You two can stay here. Yugi, you can camp out in Joe's room and I'm sure I've kept some of the clothes he wore when he was younger that you could wear."  
  
Yugi mentally rolled his eyes and Yami, sensing his distress said //Don't worry about it aibou. You're perfect just the way you are//  
  
Yugi sent a mental smile Yami's way and snapped out of his reverie.  
  
Sitara you can stay in our guest room and I think we still have some of your clothes that you kept here. If you'll just come with me, I'll find you something." (a/n- ok, I know Sit was friends w/ Joel when they were little and there's probably no way she can still fit N2 those clothes, but lets pretend shall we?)  
  
"Come on, Yugi. I'll show you my room. My mom will bring you some clothes later."  
  
"Um...ok." Yugi followed the boy and found himself in a small, empty room with only a bad, a bedside dresser, and a small lamp that was on top of the dresser. Joel lit the lamp and set up a pallet on the floor saying, "You can use my bed."  
  
"Um...thank you, but...uh...if you want to sleep in it you can. You don't need to give it up just because of me."  
  
"No, it's ok, really," Joel added seeing the doubtful expression on Yugi's face, "I like sleeping down here. It makes me feel like I'm camping outside or something."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, so go ahead."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Just at that moment, before any more exchanges could be made, there was a loud knock at the door and Joel said, "Come in."  
  
His mother opened the door and said, "Time to eat."  
  
"Ok, mom."  
  
Joel got up and headed out the door, Yugi, not really knowing what to do followed him back to the dinning room. (a/n- does ne1 else feel that way n some1 else's house that u've never been n b4? I do.) Once they were all back in the dinning room, they all sat back down at the table, only this time it was covered with delicious looking food. Yugi and Sitara just sat there as Molly gave each of them generous amounts of everything on the dishes. She and Joel then helped themselves.  
  
They uttered a quick prayer over the food and began eating. While they filled themselves with the steaming food, everyone told stories of their past, even Molly which amused Joel and Sitara. When it was Yugi's turn to reveal his history, he was quite reluctant to do so, but he finally consented.  
  
He told all about the receiving the Millennium Puzzle and working on it eight years before he actually solved it. He relived the part about the bully hall monitor Ushio and how he made his first friends of high school. They all seemed amazed at all he had to tell them and they listened to his tales with rapt attention. By the time he finished with the end of his recount of Duelist Kingdom, they were all on the edge of their seats and Yugi was highly amused.  
  
While they had been talking and eating, the sun had set and it was time for them to all to make their ways to the beds. Molly brought Yugi the clothes and bid him and Joel goodnight before closing the door. It seemed that with all he had done that day, Yugi fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.  
  
The next thing he knew it was morning and time to get ready for another day. Yugi changed into the clothes he had been given and looking in a small mirror in a corner of the room. He had tight black pants, a violet shirt that matched his eyes, and a black vest over his shirt. (a/n- *drowns in her own puddle of drool*)  
  
When he finished examining himself, he took his other clothes and rolled them up until he felt something hard in one of the pockets. He looked and found the puzzle pieces they had gotten from the temple. He took the pieces out then rolled his clothes back up and stuffed them in a bag. Deciding to kill the time by trying to put the puzzle together he began the difficult task of trying to make the parts fit together.  
  
He had only managed to get a few pieces together when Molly called him for breakfast so he put it all in a small bag he could wear on his back and slung it over his shoulder. He went back to the dinning room and found everybody there except Sitara.  
  
"Where's..." he began, but she came up behind him putting on a black leather belt. She also had on black pants, except these had a pair of identical aqua dragons running up the sides of the legs. She also had on an aqua sleeveless shirt with a black jacket to go over it. A light aqua headband was in her hair to keep it out of her eyes. Her hair was wet and it looked like she had just taken a shower. They all sat down to breakfast and talked just a little bit before they were done.  
  
When they finished Sitara and Yugi gathered all their belongings together, thanks Joel and Molly for everything they had done for them, and left.  
  
"Next stop, the palace, to get rid of Marik once and for all..."  
  
A/N- Now that wasn't so bad was it? Ok, my fingers hurt now so I'm gonna go for now. I'll c-ya next time guys! Let me know if you update or something like that!  
  
ROD III: Still nothing. Sorry. 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N- I'm really sorry guys! I meant to update last weekend and you would think I would have been able to since we had a 4 and ½ day weekend, but my AH Eng teacher decided to give me 8 essays to do and it took me the whole weekend to get them all done. I've got 2 to do this weekend, but I think I can get those done since only one of them is do on Mon. so here I am! I hope you enjoy it.  
  
I'd like to say thank you, of course, to all of you that are reading this and an extra bonus thanx to everyone that reviews! ^_^  
  
Bunnychu: Oh, cool! I would have gone with you! That sounds like fun! I love retreats! I'm so happy about it too! God luv's u as well! Thanks for everything! That single phrase from you really lifts my spirits every time I hear it. I'm working on a new fic called The Life of Jesus and I'm planning on, obviously, writing about everything I know happens in Jesus' life, the Bible version only with as much detail as I can muster in it! I'm hoping it will be good, so could you pray that maybe *someone, somewhere* would be touched by it? I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Nightlight5: Ooo! That sounds like fun! I hope you had a great time at the tourny! I hope you won! Here it is! ^_^  
  
hobbit13: Nope, Joel and Molly are just OC's that I came up with off the top of my head...sorta. Joel is a character in one of my other stories, non fanfic, and I really liked the name so I used it. Molly is from Molly Weasley from Harry Potter I was going to make her real Mollyish except that the old lady down by the river had already taken that character so I just tweaked it a bit. Who did you have in mind? Zelda maybe? Yeah, I know...I must say though this definitely isn't my best story to date, but then again that's because I've learned a lot since I wrote this, of course I add more descript to it, but that's not exactly enough. Hey! Lay off the merchandise! Yugi's mine!! Lol!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: I'm glad you liked it so much! Oh, yeah. You get to find out about the puzzle this chappie so don't worry! I'm sorry for still not R&R your stories completely...I'm such a procrastinator...-_-U I should be able to review some time in this century I hope...  
  
LilKay13: Woah! You've got one long review! ^_^! You remind me of my best friend Melissa! She says stuff like that! HAHAHAHA!! And it always makes me laugh! REALLY!?! -^_^- I'm your favorite author! I'm so happy!! You're so niceful!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Nice!! HAHAHAA!  
  
LadyDeathStrike: I'm guessing you want more? ^_^ Here it is!  
  
Subieko: Actually, Yugi isn't invincible he's just a cat...9 lives!! ^_^U Ok, that was bad, sorry. HEHEHEHEHE!!! Don't worry, he gets the puzzle done this time! You'll find out about that this chap. Well, hopefully I'll think of something. I did get 1 idea 4 ROD but it left me...about the same time as my muse...  
  
Hazel-Beka: Oh, so only the BORING ones aren't corny...-_-U I give up...j/k. I wish I knew where to get it, then I could get one 2! I seriously like it 2, but I don't think they make ne of those...they could, but they don't...HAHAHA!!! Yeah, and then when you ask everyone knows what you're gonna do...unless you asked when you first got to that person's house and then...ok, I'm rambling...I'll shut up now...Well, c-ya!  
  
Una: Hey! Long time no talk to! School giving you trouble? Ugh! That's not good, that's why I'm not doing the seq now...or actually that's only a small part of the reason, but yeah...I'm glad you liked it! Hehe! Yeah, I played Zelda...what do you mean Joel is a chain? I don't get it...Yeah, seriously. I'd hate to stay in the palace, sitting there, studying all day...I'd definitely sneak out 2! We'd sneak out together! ^_^...Yeah...*dreamy sigh* I want to be a super hero that goes to another, has magic powers, and saves ppl...oh well, guess I'll have to settle for writing it instead...Yeah, I like the outfits 2!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I'm glad you were finally able to get onto it...that must have been annoying...it always is for me! Yeah, I know! I love Yugi-chan to DEATH, literally as you can see! Lol! Sorry, bad pun. Thanks! Here it is! ^_^  
  
Mech-Gryphon259: Ahh...*flinches* those mother things can be real trouble some times...I don't blame you for being quick. Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Nicky: Look what you've got me doing now! I'm starting to write "..." all the time now because of you! You do that N the notes we write and I've started doing it back! Now I'm doing it N all the review responses! This is all your fault!...(oh, not again!) lol...well, it's not exactly like I hurried to update either is it? *snort* thanx 4 the sponge...Nope, no school...Oh, btw...We have a sub N span on mon 2. It's the same "kool lady."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Yugi and Sitara left Joel and Molly's house in the midmorning, intent on making it to the palace by nightfall to hopefully defeat Marik and retrieve Sitara's sister Inara. Yugi followed a little behind Sitara as she began walking down the street in the direction Molly had specified. Neither teen felt much like talking so Yugi took the time to look around the quaint town they found themselves in.  
  
Everything was quiet in the morning; nobody was stirring outside of their houses, they were all inside still, struggling to climb out of the pit of unconsciousness as they dreamt. A light breeze gave a continual comforting caress, blowing Sitara's hair sideways so that some of it drifted into her face. The sun was already halfway up, casting shallow shadows about the village from the small houses onto the streets.  
  
As they neared the town's main gate, Sitara and Yugi both spotted two shapes standing just outside the opening. They were shadowed which prevented the two teenagers from seeing them properly, but it seemed as if the other figures were waiting on something...  
  
'Who would be waiting this early in the morning?' Yugi wondered to himself as they drew near...and then the forms were revealed.  
  
It was Sauda and Allayna; it seemed that after they made it across the bridge and had seen Sitara and Yugi fall into the water they had followed their masters all the way to the village as best they could and had been waiting for them to continue their journey.  
  
Yugi stopped and stared at the horses as soon as he realized what they were. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in shock, Sitara was smirking at his expression and asked, "Impressed?"  
  
"Y-yes," Yugi stuttered, getting over the initial shock. "Wow, your horses are REALLY smart! I-I don't believe this! This is amazing!"  
  
Sitara chuckled and said, "You're right. Well, enough standing around here, we've got a job to do, Yugi."  
  
Yugi was quickly snapped back into reality with the seriousness of the situation and he followed Sitara's example by climbing onto Sauda's back. The couple quickly rode off towards the horizon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n- I'm sleepy...just thought you all would like to know.)  
  
By noon Sitara and Yugi had made it more than halfway to the palace, with more than ample time to cover the rest of the distance before nightfall they decided to take a break for lunch. Sitara and Yugi finished quickly and rested for a while. Sitara seemed to be deep in thought or preparation for what was to come, sitting on the ground so Yugi decided to take out the puzzle pieces he had been given to see if he could solve their mystery. Yugi took the half completed puzzle out of a bag attached to his belt and then drew out the other pieces and began putting them together.  
  
CLICK  
  
CLICK  
  
CLICK  
  
The pieces fit together smoothly and easily. This was much easier than the Millennium Puzzle, but then again, Yugi had always been good at puzzles. (a/n- ok that didn't sound right, but I don't know how else to phrase it...) He had only bee working on it for an hour before all the pieces had finally come together to form a box. There were no markings on it, excluding the cracks from the edges of the parts it was made of.  
  
The lid was held in place by a single hinge, which allowed it to open and close. The box looked valueless except that it was made completely of gold.  
  
"Hey, Sitara!"  
  
She jerked, pulling herself to consciousness, and turned to look at Yugi. She saw the box in his hands and her mouth fell open. She walked over to him, bending over him to inspect the object more closely. "Is that what those puzzle pieces created, Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah but still, I thought the Enhancer would be a necklace."  
  
"It is--open the box," she told him eagerly, her eyes shining. He carefully pulled back the lid and the inside glowed with an intense light. Yugi opened it all the way to reveal...a necklace. It was a silver crescent moon shaped pendant with the two ends connected to a diamond that represented a star. Then that star was connected to a silver rope-chain.  
  
Sitara reached in and delicately brought it out, holding it up for Yugi to see. "Wow!" her eyes glittered with excitement. Once she got a hold of herself again, she said, "This belongs to you." Then she unfastened the clasp and put it around his neck. It glittered in the sunlight as Yugi looked down to examine the magnificent piece of jewelry.  
  
The sight of the Enhancer seemed to enhance Sitara's resolve and so the pair decided to head off for the palace again, courage mounting. (a/n- bad pun I know)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was nightfall by the time Yugi and Sitara came onto the palace grounds. Sauda and Allayna stayed outside the gates while Yugi and the princess crept through the shadows to the palace entrance. Using a rope and a carabineer (sp?), that was tied to the end, Sitara climbed to the top of the outside wall and was able to help Yugi up then Yugi slide down the rope on the other side. Once he was down, Sitara unhooked the carabineer and let herself down over the wall, holding on by her fingers then dropped down.  
  
"Marik-controlled" guards that served Sitara's father were patrolling the grounds. The two teens slunk through the darkest areas and made it to a wall of the palace near the main entrance. They pressed themselves flat against it and "cliff-side walked" over to where they could see the guards protecting the opening into the Great Hall.  
  
"We won't be able to make it that way," Sitara whispered into the darkness, "not if we're trying to be stealthy anyways." She looked up above them at the looming structure they were hiding against. Yugi followed her gaze and saw a balcony above them. Sitara looked around, making sure the coast was clear, then she swung the rope like she was trying to lasso something and threw it.  
  
The carabineer (a/n- I don't even know if that's the right word, but I think you guys know what I'm talking about right?) caught on something and held Sitara's weight when she tried to hang from it. She had Yugi climb up first while she looked around to make sure everyone was still unaware of their presence. After one final glance around, Sitara climbed up herself.  
  
Upon reaching the top, Sitara drew up the rope and whispered to Yugi, "My room!" It was decorated with dragons and other fantasy creatures. Her sheets were black with light aqua pillows. This room was huge compared to Yugi's room and he was awestruck to look around at it. Sitara left the rope in her closet and they proceeded out the door and through the hallway.  
  
"We'll check in the throne room first. Marik might be there, now."  
  
She led him through intricately woven hallways expertly. Yugi knew *he* would get lost if he tried to go through the long, twisting corridors by himself so he stayed close by Sitara's side. After several confusing turnarounds, many staircases, and much hiding, dodging, and running from guards, they finally made it to the throne room. Sitara pushed open one of the doors, that led in by the side, a slight crack, only to find the "room of meetings" empty.  
  
That's when they heard it, a high, cold, cruel laughter coming from right behind them.  
  
"MARIK!"  
  
A/N- Ok, this is supposedly in italics so when you review would you kindly tell me if you are able to see the italics when I put it up on FF.N? I'd really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review. Let me know if you update cuz I'm very behind on my R&Ring.  
  
SEQUEL NEWS: Ok, there is only one chapter left after this and I'm hoping you enjoy it. I also know that I've been going on and on about a sequel and I'm sure I would have most everyone's support to keep working on it, but it seems that someone has eaten my sequel making muse and I can't find a replacement. I'm not going to be able to make the sequel to this story and I'm trying really hard for ROD III, but...obviously I'm out of ideas. I guess you could say I just have to move on to bigger and better projects. I've got ideas for approximately seven more stories so if you want to check those out when I get them up...whenever that is. I just can't work on this story anymore I guess...some of you other writers know exactly what I mean by this, I think. Well, that's all I have to say. I'm sorry. 


	29. Chapter 29

A/N- Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long, but things just kept getting in the way. I'm not going to go into details so you don't have to worry...^_^  
  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and thank you for being so patient with me! ^_^  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: Thanks for everything and I'm glad that you are so understanding of the situation! ^_^  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Thanks for telling me how to do italics! And thanx for reviewing! ^_^  
  
LadyDeathStrike1: I'm glad you liked the cliffy and thanks for telling me about your story...I need to get caught up on that along with everybody else's since I disappeared for about a month...^_^  
  
Una: Hey buddy! Tell me about it! I've got so much homework I usually can't think straight! And it's all (mostly) from ONE class!! O.O Of course! I would be boring if I just put... "They walked, and walked, and walked some more and then FINALLY made it to wherever they were going..." ^_~ Yeah, I like that necklace too...(hint: I'm wearing it right now...:P) Actually, I don't think it's a carabineer...*blushes profusely* I must seem like such a dork...=^_^=...Well, if it's so hard for me to end it there it must have been made doubly harder by the fact that it took me a month to update it, ne? If I actually manage to get it to work right by putting it on the web page and not loose anything I will most definitely inform you! Your sissor pic should be on it's way to you! I finished it Thur? And then something went wrong with my scanner, but I think I've fixed it now!  
  
Nightlight5: Thank you! ^_^ I'm glad you think I've been doing so well! Your support means a lot!  
  
hobbit13: ^_^ and I appriciate your criticism! It's helped me to improve and shown me what I need to work on! I'm glad you're my critic! Sorry, but puns are a part of writing and there's no escape from it...*wears your same smug look* ^_^ EEK! BUT I HAPPEN TO LIKE CLIFFIES!! Well, at least you won't have to worry about any more for this story...*smirks*  
  
Helbaworshipper: Glad you think so! ^_^  
  
Bunny Aino: I thought it was you! I was going through all the chapters looking for all the ppls that reviewed and I saw both of your names and wondered if they were both you! ^_^ Well, it's true! God luvs U 2! ^_^ That does sound like a lot of fun! I'm glad you got the chance to go! I LOVE those scavenger hunts! They are so much fun! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: You are so funny! ^_^ Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it and think I did such a good job on it! That's a major boost to my self esteem! No, you didn't confuse me with your instructions! You did a great job and thank you for showing me how to do it! Thanks for everything SV! ^^  
  
Subieko: I know! 8 essays is WAY too many!!! I was seriously stressed by the end of the weekend! YES! Exactly! That's the word I was looking for! Grappling hook! I couldn't figure out what it was so I just used a word I remembered from going rock climbing...I feel like such a baka now...=^_^= Thanks for your support!! It really means a lot!  
  
Nicky: Well, if you insist on calling her kool lady I won't stop you, but I didn't seem to like her that much...kinda, but not really. HAHAAHAHAHAHA!! I can just imagine you attacking Marik w/a rolled up newspaper and winning!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!! -^_^- Thanks! Like I told you b4 I did get an idea. I went to the sequel making muse store and bought one, but unfortunately it was one of those you can use one time only...ha ha...not. Actually English is the ONLY challenging class I have...all the other ones are so easy.  
  
Hazel-Beka: I'm glad you didn't think last chapter was too corny and I'm really sorry about your fic! I hope things get better for you Hazel-chan. Thanks for being my friend and giving me your support through this story! ^_^  
  
LilKay13: *screams in delight!* THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I'm glad that you think so highly of me! You're so sweet! *hugs you* ...Cute! cutefulnism!! Coolieolieous word! That was cool! Yup, 'nother cliffy! I hope you like this chapter! *snort* So funny! I love your funny reviews!  
  
Guess who?: I have no idea who you are...*scratches head*  
  
Tsuki Koumori Ryu: Yeah, well, as you can see it's taken me a while to get things done as well...It was my little brother Julin that ate my muse! I'll leave him with you for his punishment. *smirks evilly* I'll try to check it out! ^_^  
  
*sigh* Well, here we are, the last chapter...I hope you all enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 29  
  
After several confusing turnarounds, many staircases, and much hiding, dodgeing, and running from guards, they finally made it to the throne room. Sitara pused open one of the doors, that led in by the side, a slight crack, only to find the "room of meetings" empty.  
  
That is when they heard it, a high, cold, cruel laughter coming from right behind them.  
  
"MARIK!"  
  
The white/blond, lavender eyed teen behind them laughed sinisterly. His spiky light blonde hair reminded Yugi of a demon as the eyes that were of a softer hue than Yugi's held nothing but malice within their depts. "Who were you expecting?"  
  
"YOU!" Sitara yelled fiercely, thinking back to the day that this madman stabbed her sister.  
  
Marik smirked at the pair of them, eyes narrowed threateningly as he started towards them. Yugi and Sitara backed up, away from the deranged teen, into the throne room, right out onto the middle of the floor when Marik stopped causing them to halt as well.  
  
Yugi had no time to admire the scenery as they three of them stared at each other, waiting for someone to strike first. Marik smirked at them, the sight was bone chilling and did nothing to comfort Yugi's nerves.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like any of us are gong to drop dead suddenly by this staring contest so why don't we start NOW!"  
  
What happened next was so fast that neither Yugi or Sitara had time to react, Marik had been hiding his hands behind his back during the brief period of stares, forming a globe of dark Shadow Realm energy. As soon as he shouted, he had brought his hands out and threw the globe at Sitara. It hit her full force and sent her crashing into the nearby wall with a thud before she slid down the wall, unconscious.  
  
Yugi was on his own.  
  
//Do something, Yugi!// Yami instructed.  
  
Remembering his fight with the Guardian, Yugi drew out his Dueling Deck immediately. Gripping it in his left hand, he hurriedly tried to grab the top card off the deck with his right hand. Unfortunately, Marik was ready for him and leveled off a blast in his direction. It impacted him directly in the chest and it was almost as if someone had set a bolder on top of his stomach. Yugi tried to keep a hold on his cards, but they all were forced out of his grasp as soon as he impacted with the floor and slid on his back until the friction took away his momentum.  
  
Groaning, he sat up, Marik's insane laughter ringing in his head. He looked around. Cards were scattered all over the floor, feeling heavy and weighed down, Yugi managed to shakily stand. It was hard to breathe for a moment and his vision swam as he swayed on his feet causing Marik to cackle even more sinisterly. From sheer will alone Yugi was able to regain his senses with Yami encouraging him the best he could.  
  
Yugi stared for a moment into Marik's icy gaze, but quickly dodged to the right as Marik aimed another blast at him. Yugi dropped to the floor, rolled, picked up the closest card from the floor and stood upright in a single fluid motion, calling on the Dark Magician. Just as Marik struck again, Yugi's favorite monster manifested in front of him, sustaining the blow.  
  
Marik sneered at him before taking something out of a pocket and to Yugi's immense shock and disbelief a Duel Monster appeared at his side. After a quick command that Yugi could not distinguish, the Summoned Skull lunged at Yugi's Dark Magician, leaving Yugi unshielded as they fought.  
  
Marik smirked at Yugi, believing him to be defenseless as Yugi was now backed up into a corner, there were no other cards laying near enough for him to use, and Sitara was unconscious in a corner of the room against the wall. Panicking, Yugi did the first thing that came to his mind...  
  
A black-violet aura of fire jumped up and swarmed around Yugi as he clasped his hands as if in prayer before throwing them outward towards Marik, palms facing the white-haired teen. Marik looked up, surprised, as the ceiling above them rumbled and falling stars appeared to materialize out of the roof to rain down upon him.  
  
He quickly put up a shield, causing the meteors to bounce harmlessly off and dissipate into thin air. Anger rising, Marik hurled his strongest, most damaging attack at Yugi, intending to be done with the ingenuous youth. Instantly, the ceiling disappeared to be replaced with rolling, dark storm clouds. Lightening zipped around Marik, not touching him, but gathering energy from the very circumference of ground surrounding him.  
  
A sense of foreboding descended upon Yugi as he fought the inner turmoil inside of himself to remain calm. He looked from Marik's lavender gaze to the purple and blue hued thunderstorm billowing above him. In the blink of an eye, a bolt of the lightening that had been gathering energy from around Marik lanced down at Yugi, driving him to his knees as his whole body began to tingle with a feeling of pins and needles.  
  
'Strange, shouldn't I be unconscious by now if I was struck by lightening,' Yugi thought uncertainly. Then he looked down and realized his right hand was grasped around the Enhancer. It was somehow keeping Yugi from passing out, but strangely enough it was also transferring the electrical discharge into energy, rejuvenating Yugi's strength fully.  
  
Marveling at his new power, Yugi stood back up and with a look full of determination told Marik simply, "I will not let you win."  
  
Marik sneered, "As if you could stop me."  
  
Yugi was not deterred, however, and without a conscious thought, the black- violet fire aura sprang up around him again and the scar from the Black Crystal began to glow the same black-violet color before a beam of dark light streaked across the separating distance at Marik and began to disenigrate Marik's body from the bottom up.  
  
His eyes widened in fear as his hands began to fade in front of his face and he screamed out, "What's going on?! What did you do to me?! NO! NO! *NOOOOO!*" before he disappeared completely from sight.  
  
Energy completely depleated from that one attack, Yugi slumped to the ground, barely staying conscious enough to ask his yami what had just happened and hearing the faint reply, as if it was coming from a great distance away.  
  
//You sent him to the Shadow Realm, Yugi...//  
  
Darkness began nibbling at the edges of his vision until everything was hidden from view as Yugi sunk into oblivion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami became extremely concerned and anxious about his hikari when he had gotten no response from his aibou for the last thirty minutes that he had tried to reach him.  
  
Yami stood in the hallway that was connected to both of Yugi and Yami's doors. He was standing in front of his partner's door and was trying to get it open, but it seemed to be locked from the inside and no matter what Yami did, it would not come open. At first he had started by knocking on the door and calling Yugi's name. When that attempt failed miserably after several minutes, Yami had thrown himself against the door to force it open.  
  
When Yami still failed to get the response from the door that he wanted, he turned his back to the door and leaned against it, arms and legs crossed, head bent slightly forward in thought and concentration. Therefore, he was startled out of his reverie as the door suddenly opened of it's own accord so that Yami toppled over into the room to land very ungracefully upon the stone floor.  
  
Too worried about Yugi to mortified by this, Yami quickly picked himself off of the floor and rushed over to Yugi's side to be shocked once again as he saw, kneeling next to the unconscious form of Yugi laying in his soul room bed, a girl with aqua-green hair and a slender, athletic body.  
  
"Who are...?" Yami began, but was silenced as the person turned around. It then became apparent who it was...Sitara. It was the girl he had seen many times through Yugi's eyes, the girl that had kept him safe and helped him along after he disappeared into that swirling black vortex from the Shadow Realm.  
  
Turning his gaze back to Yugi, Sitara answered the unspoken question that she knew was burning in his mind. "He'll be fine in a little bit after he's rested. Whatever it was that he did to get rid of Marik really took a lot out of him. I just woke up a few seconds ago and came over to him. I put my hands on his temples to cast a healing spell and somehow I ended up here. Now that you are here, I can leave and try to help Yugi's body heal. Don't worry. He'll be back with you in your realm soon enough."  
  
Yami nodded silently, conveying his thanks as he rested his hand against his hikari's limp arm. Sitara stood up, putting a hand on Yami's shoulder in a comfort gesture and gave a short jerk of the head in acknowledgement before vanishing from the mental plane of existence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi slowly climbed out of the abyss of unconsciousness and realized that he had had the strangest dream ever. Pegasus had kidnapped him and his friends, then banished him to the Shadow Realm, where he had been transported to a magical kingdom called Chamera to fight the evil, mind controlling maniac, Marik.  
  
As he opened his eyes, sunlight filtered into the room throwing shadows into the corners and illuminating the bed and dressers. Yugi sighed contently before he realized that he was not in his own bedroom. Yugi groaned, knowing that he had not been dreaming. He sat up with difficulty, arms shaking in exhaustion. Just then a familiar aqua haired girl walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, Yugi! You're awake! I'm so glad you're ok! What happened to Marik?" the young princess asked, curiosity piqued.  
  
"Um..." Yugi thought for a moment. Instead of getting into the messy details of explaining what had happened, Yugi settled on, "I defeated him..."  
  
Sitara stood there for a moment wondering if Yugi was going to say anything else. When it became apparent that he was not going to reveal any more information she said, "Oh," and continued on as if they had never stopped talking. "I've found a way to get you home. Kero-oshi taught me and Inara a spell to transport yourself from one spot to another, even if it's in another dimention."  
  
Yugi's eyes grew wide at the reference. "Then...does that mean...?"  
  
Sitara's eyes lit up and she smiled, "Yeah, Kero-oshi is alive. He transported himself just after he fell and he's been looking after us this entire time. He saved me from the avalanche and even used a bit of his magic to keep us safe as we fell into the river. I can perform the spell on you now," Sitara's voice broke at this point and tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you, Yugi. You freed my father and my sister and saved all of us from Marik...and you've been a really good friend too..."  
  
Yugi smiled sadly noting the implications of that statement. "Sukidayo," Yugi whispered back.  
  
Sitara looked puzzled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"It means I'll miss you in Japanese, Sitara. I'm glad I got the chance to know you." He took the Enhancer from around his neck and held it out to Sitara, "Take this to remember me by. I want you to have it so you'll always remember our friendship. I know I'll never forget you."  
  
Sitara took it into her shaking hands, as soon as she touched it something exploded inside of her and she wrapped her arms around Yugi in a firm embrace, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Realizing what she had done, Sitara pulled back, blushing in embarrassment. Yugi just sat there stunned, a slight tinge creeping up his face as he stared at Sitara in amazement.  
  
"Well," Sitara said, clearing her throat uncomfortably, "I guess we should get going then."  
  
She stepped back and began chanting, her hands moving in odd configurations so that she could transport another person besides herself. As she came to the end of the incantation, she ran a cool finger over the scar from the Black Crystal until it retracted and came to rest in Sitara's palm. A quick, sharp jolt of pain flashed in his head as Yugi was sent home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...And then she told me that I shouldn't worry and Yugi would be back in our realm soon enough. That's when...Ugh!"  
  
Yami's story about what happened in Yugi's soul room was interrupted as all of Yugi's friends felt a brief, piercing pain in their forehead before Yugi materialized out of nowhere. Yami caught Yugi as he became unsteady and almost fell to the floor and almost everybody called out Yugi's name in surprise and relief.  
  
Yugi looked up and smiled at everyone as both Yami and Bakura lost their solid bodies and became spirits once more. The two Millennium Items flashed as they drew their respected spirits inside and Yugi told them all in a somewhat odd tone of voice, "Well, that was an interesting was to spend spring break!"  
  
*~*Owari*~*  
  
A/N- Well, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it and I want to give a special thank you to all of the following for reviewing! (These are in no particular order)  
  
Sorceress Vanessa  
  
Nicky  
  
Hazel-Beka  
  
Skits  
  
Mech-Gryphon259  
  
fishkisser  
  
Subieko  
  
Una  
  
Casey Katemera  
  
Yugismpuzzle  
  
Mitsuko-chan  
  
Jenna Casey  
  
Bunny Aino  
  
chirusii  
  
Jibbitessa  
  
Towairaito Zoon  
  
AmunRa  
  
Kayrie  
  
LadyDeathStrike1  
  
Caytlyn  
  
hobbit13  
  
Yami's Tenshi  
  
2lazy2login  
  
Ice-Spirit Phoenix  
  
mel  
  
Tsuki Koumori Ryu  
  
Wendy  
  
Karamas_Girl123  
  
Chrono Cross  
  
YamiWestley  
  
starfire  
  
LilKay13  
  
deranged black kitten of doom  
  
sugarpony  
  
Nightlight5  
  
JadedKatrina  
  
Phantom1  
  
Oklina  
  
Meant To Live  
  
It'sHardToBelieve  
  
Sword Master Jeff  
  
kioku4  
  
Helbaworshipper  
  
Guess who?  
  
Sorry if I misspelled anyone's name, forgot someone, or put you on twice. Now I'd like to give another special thank you to all of those that put me on their favorite author's list!  
  
Hazel-Beka  
  
Nicky  
  
Subieko  
  
Sorceress Vanessa  
  
Una  
  
Jibbitessa  
  
Chrono Cross  
  
Sword Master Jeff  
  
LilKay13  
  
Mitsuko-chan  
  
Tsuki Koumori Ryu  
  
Casey Katemera  
  
JadedKatrina  
  
It'sHardToBelieve  
  
DBZ Warrior1  
  
Nightlight5  
  
Mech-Gryphon259  
  
Bunny Aino  
  
stealth16  
  
Thank you all so very much for helping me keep this story going! You guys are the best and I wish all of you good luck in whatever you work on! *hugs everybody* (if you aren't comfortable w/that you can have a handshake! lol!) Thanks for everything minna! ^_^  
  
SEQUEL NOTES: *I HAVE AN IDEA!* I actually was able to come up with something for ROD III, but there are a few kinks I still have to work out before I put it up, which is going to take some thinking about. If you want me to e-mail you the link (or to tell you when I'll be putting it up) just e-mail me and the address on my profile page and tell me that you want to be informed of when I post ROD III: ? 


End file.
